


ELTIEMPO A SOLAS

by Gris_Calipso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #POSTCIVILWAR, #STONY - Freeform, #Songfic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris_Calipso/pseuds/Gris_Calipso
Summary: La historia trascurre después de los eventos ocurridos en la llamada Civil War y como Steve y Tony siguen con su vida después de ese enfrentamiento que les costó el término de su relación y el fin de los vengadores, cada capítulo lleva el título de una canción en el que este inspirado.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. ONLY TEARDROPS

**Author's Note:**

> CADA CAPITULO LLEVABA EL NOMBRE DE LA CANCION EN LA QUE ESTA ISPIRADA.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Srw1LP2)

**_Es fácil perdonar los errores de otros_ **

**_pero es difícil reconstruir_ **

**_la confianza que ha sido_ **

**_destruida_ **

_Hay separaciones que duelen para siempre, que marcan a todos los implicados y que una vez se a dicho adiós no hay vuelta a tras, pero cuando esa separación se ve envuelta por el engaño, la mentira, las omisiones, la toma de decisiones precipitadas, la culpa, el orgullo; el daño que causa es devastador, cuando las mentiras llegan cuando las traiciones aparecen, ya no hay lugar para la confianza, no hay lugar para nada, es entonces cuando lo único que queda es la retirada_.

 _Ambos bandos, deberán enfrentar las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas, cada lado tomara lo que queda, cada uno enfrentara las perdidas, que esa separación a causado, intentaran con los restos de lo que uno día fue, continuar, seguir adelante, hasta que llegue el día en que el destino, la suerte o algún poder divino vuelva a ponerlos frente a frente._


	2. NUNCA VOLVERA

El regreso de aquella fría y abandonada base en Siberia fue duro y silencioso, aun así le agradecía a T´challa el que le ayudara a regresar, su armadura era inútil, cerca de él el escudo del que una vez fuera su ídolo, su compañero de equipo, su amigo, el líder de los Vengadores, el hombre del que se enamoró, con quien hizo planes a fututo juntos y ¿para qué? Para que al final lo dejara de lado, herido, sin armadura, sin equipo, porque había que admitirlo ya no había más equipo, adiós a los vengadores, lo dejo sin nada y todo por “su amigo” “su Bucky”, tal y como lo dijo el idiota de Romlow, de no ser porque estaba adolorido, por la pelea estaría atacado de la risa por lo ridícula de la situación, él que siempre dijo que ninguna relación, por muy bueno que fuera el sexo, lo llevaría a perseguir a alguien, a humillarse, a rogar ¿y qué ocurrió? que hizo exactamente todo eso, ven un idiota, eso es lo que era, sí cerraba los ojos, la escena de él diciéndole a Rogers “te necesitamos Cap” “yo te necesito Steve, quédate conmigo” “por favor no me dejes” y lo peor Rogers alejándose para irse con el asesino de sus padres, aparecía para recordarle lo idiota que era, deseo pensar en otra cosa, pidió con todas sus fuerzas que le vertieran lejía en el cerebro para así olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero no había forma, su teléfono sonó, lo tomo y en la pantalla vio el nombre de Happy

-Dime Happy-le contesto sin ganas

-Aún sigo en Alemania con el chico, ¿qué hago?, ¿lo llevo a su casa o qué hago?-pregunto Happy

-ay es cierto, el niño, no, no hagas eso, llévalo a que haga algo de turismo por favor Happy, se lo ha ganado

-¿quieres que sea su niñero?, solo dilo

-por favor Happy, lleve al chico a una pelea donde Rogers le ha golpeado, “el gigante egoísta” lo lanzo volando, Wanda le lanzo cosas…creo que se merece ver un poco de Alemania, déjalo que compre todo lo que quiera, que vea un poco de esa ciudad, por lo menos que para él ese viaje no sea una experiencia desagradable, déjalo que se lleve un bonito recuerdo, además del golpe en la cara que le dejo Rogers ¿podrías hacer eso?

-de acuerdo lo haré, pero usare tapones para los oídos, él habla mucho-le dijo Happy

-gracias Happy, después de eso, lo llevas de vuelta a Estados Unidos y me avisas en cuanto lleguen para ir contigo a dejarlo a su casa ¿bien? y te daré un bono de agradecimiento

-claro que lo harás-le dijo Happy para después finalizar la llamada.

Nuevamente Tony se enfocó en pensar en Rhodney lo que sería su recuperación, Ross y todas sus estupideces con las que llegaría, Visión y su relación fallida con Wanda, habría que ver lo de la familia de Clint, evitar que Ross pusiera sus garras sobre ellos, montón de trabajo y problemas, estaba tan concentrado que ni cuenta se dio cuando llegaron hasta que T´challa le aviso, bajo del avión se despidió y se fue al hospital, los días siguientes a esto, fueron difíciles, de un lado a otro, arreglando problemas, asistiendo a reuniones, visitas al hospital, reuniones y más reuniones, llamadas con el idiota de Ross cuestionando sobre Rogers, Barnes y Romanoff que también había escapado, es que acaso ni lejos, dejaban de arruinarle la existencia, no eran su maldito problema, no eran su equipo, no eran sus amigos, ya no y aun así debía responder por ellos, estaba harto, cansado de Rogers y su hipocresía, de Barnes por ser el causante de la separación de los vengadores y el asesino de sus padres, porque sí controlado por Hydra o no fue el quien los mato y eso nadie lo cambiaria y cansado de Romanoff y su maldita manía de cambiar de equipo como le convenía, estaba harto, en qué momento se convirtió en el padre o tutor de ellos, que se fueran al diablo ellos y el resto ya no le importaba, Rhodney saldría del hospital en dos días y él se enfocaría en crear algo que le ayudara a caminar nuevamente, ese era su único objetivo ahora, lo demás no importaba o eso se dijo, sin embargo con la salida de Rhodney del hospital, tuvo que volver a esa maldita torre que una vez fue la sede de los vengadores, vaya chiste vengadores, ahora solo eran dos los que quedaban, quizás debería vender ese lugar, lo hablaría con Pepper.

Se encontraba en el ascensor de la torre, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron Visión lo recibió, Visión era otro que estaba igual o peor que él, peor porque al menos él sabía la razón de su dolor y enojo, Visión por el contrario aun le costaba identificar esas emociones que incluso para los humanos eran difíciles de entender, para Visión era todo un problema, las terapias de Rhodney comenzaron y con ellos también el diseño de prótesis, Visión se veía mejor o al menos intentaba verse mejor, los días siguieron avanzando y con ello también el regreso de Pepper que si bien siguió haciéndose cargo de asuntos de la empresa, aun después de del término de su relación, con la disolución de los vengadores, Rhodney y su accidente, Pepper se apresuró a terminar los asuntos que la tenían fuera del país para volver y ayudarle y también claro para estar cerca de Rhodney, fue irónico el darse cuenta que al final solo estaban las mismas tres personas que siempre estuvieron con él, claro también estaba Visión y el niño al cual intentaba mantener alejado de todo esto, era a un niño debía ir a su ritmo, y no vivir cosas de adultos.

Con el paso de los días, también llegaría “el paquete”, maldito y estúpido paquete, Rogers había enviado un paquete, cuyo contenido era, una carta que intentaba ser una disculpa pero que no era más que un burdo intento de justificación, un montón de estupideces que estaban lejos de ser una disculpa y claro como sí no fuera suficiente, un teléfono acompañaba esa carta, en serio creía que lo usaría…jamás lo haría, una vez se acaba la confianza ya no hay nada que hacer, guardo el teléfono en un cajón junto con la carta, fuera de su vista.

Las reuniones continuaron, así como las llamadas de Ross, Happy quejándose porque el niño lo estresaba con sus parloteos, situación que en realidad lo hacia sonreír, juntas con la empresa y más trabajo, el tiempo siguió su ritmo habitual.

-Después de esto hay una reunión, pero no te preocupes Tony yo iré en tú lugar, así que ya puedes irte-le decía Pepper

-Gracias Pepp, le pediré a Happy que se quede contigo

-Okay, sino lo necesitas está bien, ¿por fin te quitaran el cabestrillo?

-sí, mañana será el gran día

-ve a descansar, lo necesitas anda

-gracias Pepp…de verdad gracias, sé que no es suficiente pero gracias

-Tony-Pepper se acercó a él y le abrazo – sabes que yo siempre voy a estar aquí, no importa ¿Qué? ahora ve a casa y descansa – Tony salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su casa o bueno a la que provisionalmente lo era, la torre de los ex vengadores, debería pensar en un nuevo nombre se dijo, dejo el auto en el garaje subió al ascensor y espero a llegar a su piso, una vez ahí se dirigió a su habitación, haría lo que Pepper le pidió, descansar, estaba quitándose el reloj y aflojándose la corbata, cuando la voz de alguien detuvo su acción

-es raro verte ir a dormir tan temprano Tony- esa voz lo hiso detener sus acciones y girarse para ver a la persona que le hablaba

-tú? ¿Porque no me extraña? ¿Que necesitas o que se te quedó o quizás vienes a tomar algo? Dime Romanoff que es, entre más rápido me digas más rápido te largaras- fue la respuesta de Tony

-no olvide nada, bueno aun sí lo hubiera hecho dudo que encontrara algo, mi habitación esta vacía mis cosas desparecieron, al igual que las de los demás-comento Natasha

-si quieres te doy la dirección de la bodega en la que encontraras tus pertenencias y las del resto

-no es necesario

-no, ya sé que no lo necesitas, eres muy hábil para descubrir la ubicación sola, así que volviendo al tema ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tony tenemos que hacer algo con los chicos y Steve, él necesita…- comenzó Natasha a explicarle

-detente justo ahí Romanoff lo que sea que necesite Rogers no es mi asunto, ni de mi interés, en cuanto al resto, no hay nada que pueda hacer, si eso era todo puedes irte ya

-Tony, por Dios!! Entiende no seas tan egocéntrico, debes recapacitar y…

-no tú escucha Romanoff- le dijo Tony mientras la señalaba- no tengo porque escucharte y da gracias que Friday no ha dado aviso para que vengan por ti

-como te dije en el hospital Tony yo se cuidarme y no me preocupa eso

-claro, por eso saliste corriendo a esconderte igual que una rata, mentirosa, traicionera…

-TONY, YA BASTA

-EXACTO ROMANOFF YA BASTA, no sé qué haces aquí o que busques, pero te repito no me interesa

-lo hago por Steve, él nos necesita y sí tú no fueras tan necio, te darías cuenta del error que cometiste y… nos ayudarías

-sabes qué? Te doy toda la razón Romanoff, si no pongas esa cara, tienes mucha razón, sí cometí un error, mi error fue confiar en Rogers y en ti, mi error fue olvidar que no debía confiar en ustedes, mi error, fue darle mi amistad a quienes no la merecían, olvidar que solo tengo a tres personas conmigo ahora cuatro con Visión y nada más, respecto a los acuerdos, te recuerdo que tú también firmaste, sin la presión de nadie, porque yo no te obligue, firmaste porque en ese momento era lo que creíste te convenía, pero parece ser que todos olvidan eso y solo recuerdan que yo firme, y si ahora vienes y dices todo esto es nuevamente porque es lo que te conviene y está bien Romanoff así eres tú, no puedes cambiar, no sabes cómo, ahora respecto al tema Rogers, dile que no pienso hacer nada, esa es toda la ayuda que tendrá de mi nada más…

-Tony sé que estas molesto, pero Steve aun cuenta contigo, el equipo ellos…- intentaba Natasha de explicarle a Tony, para que les ayudara

-yo también contaba con él, contaba con todos y mírame como estoy, como me dejo él- le dijo Tony mientras extendía los brazos y luego se señalaba a sí mismo, para reafirma sus palabras- así que no hay más que hablar, dile que le deseo lo que sea que la vida le tenga preparado a él y a su “amigo”

-todo esto es por Barnes…Tony él es solo…

-no me interesa y ya que veo que estas tan enterada de todo, bueno entonces dile que no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para arreglar lo que hizo, se acabó, ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que teníamos, él lo destruyo no yo, él me dejo a mí, él escogió, él se fue, así que bueno, ya no hay nada que hablar, ahora en serio te pido que te vayas

-Tony por favor escúchame sí, Steve te mintió y tomo malas decisiones pero todos lo hicimos, él nunca quiso lastimarte, el en serio te am…

-mira Romanoff como vayas a decir que me ama juro que te lanzare algo, porque ¿Qué crees? Uno no le miente a quien ama, uno no le hace lo que él me hizo a mí, cuando amas a alguien no lo dejas a su suerte sin posibilidad de volver por sí mismo, no dejas a quien amas en la maldita nada, eso no le haces a alguien que amas

-Tony, Steve se equivocó, él…

-dime algo Romanoff en serio te conto todo, te dijo como ocurrió todo, como hasta el último momento intento mentirme, como él y su amigo luchaban contra mí y se lanzaban el escudo para golpearme, te dijo como enterró el escudo que mi padre hizo, lo enterró en el reactor y luego se marchó, mientras me quedaba tirado en Siberia sin forma de salir porque la armadura estaba destruida, te conto eso o solo te conto, como enloquecí y quise vengar la muerte de mis padres y quise asesinar a “su adorado Bucky” porque pobre del infeliz que intente lastimarlo, contéstame Romanoff te conto eso-le exigió Tony a Natasha, la cual permaneció callada sin saber que decir

-Tony

-no lo hizo ¿verdad? no importa, ¿Por qué sabes qué? Siempre supe que llegado el momento en el que él me iba a dejar claro que nunca pensé que lo haría por él asesino de mis padres, pero sí que contemple el que me abandonara apenas no coincidiéramos en algo que sintiera fuera contra sus estúpidos principios y derecho a la libertad, siempre supe que terminaría haciéndome esto, así que vete y dile que se acabó no quiero nada de él, ni ahora, ni mañana ni nunca, que el cuide a los suyos que yo haré lo mismo con los míos, ahora largo de aquí- le dijo Tony mientras le señalaba la puerta a Natasha

Natasha salió de la torre al darse cuenta que Tony no cambiaría de idea y lo mejor era irse, a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, Steve la estaba esperando en un auto, Natasha abrió la puerta del copiloto y entro

-y bien ¿lo viste? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está bien? – le pregunto Steve

-sí lo vi y no, no está bien- fue la respuesta de Natasha lo cual solo consiguió alterar a Steve- dijo que no hay vuelta atrás que tú elegiste y ya está, lo siento Steve, pero Tony no va a perdonarte, a ninguno creo o al menos no a ti y a mi

-no, no es… debo darle tiempo aún es muy pronto, sí eso es

-Steve, Tony saco todas nuestras cosas de la torre, ya no hay nada tuyo en la habitación que compartían, nada y …

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más?-le pregunto Steve con urgencia

-creo que venderá la torre

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-por como vi la torre

-como la viste Nat? Dime, ¿Cómo estaba todo? Que te hace pensar eso

-pues estaba sola Steve, habitaciones vacías, faltaba parte del mobiliario, el gimnasio ya no lo es más, estaba vacío no había nada que probara que alguna vez fue un gimnasio, la sala de entrenamiento igual falta mobiliario, de la de reuniones se sacó la mesa y las sillas y ahora sola hay una mesa más pequeña con cinco sillas, la sala de juegos igual está vacía, en la sala de tv se sacaron las películas, cuadros, libros y demás cosas que eran de Sam, tuyas o mías, y no hay personal en la torre

-¿Cómo, que no hay personal? Explícate

-pues así, no hay personal, los chicos de sistemas, los reclutas que teníamos, los agentes que se enviaban para hacer reconocimiento o bien de apoyo, los de servicio médico, no hay nadie, por lo que pude ver solo hay tres personas viviendo ahí y eso es decir mucho, creo que solo duermen ahí tres personas, y la limpieza solo se hace, a la habitación de Tony, Rhodney y Visión, la sala de juntas, la cocina, la sala y el comedor, el resto de la torre está acumulando polvo y cajas, algunos muebles tienen sabanas y bueno, si eso no es prueba de que Tony hará remodelación, lo cual dudo, entonces solo queda venderla, Tony va a venderla.

Steve no podía pensar en la imagen de esa Torre, que Natasha describía, no era posible se suponía que es lugar seguiría en pie, aun si ellos se fueron, era el hogar de Tony, confiaba en que este permanecería ahí, para ellos porque, Steve contaba con que esta situación seria momentánea y una vez resuelta él y los demás volverían a casa, a su hogar con Tony

-lo siento Steve pero te dije pensaras en lo que hacías, te advertí que podías perder mucho con esto que hacías y mira el resultado, tú sufres porque aun cuando salvaste a tu amigo estas sufriendo y Tony esta…está sufriendo mucho Steve y no puedes hacer nada

-debo hablar con él- Steve hizo el intento de dar vuelta para dirigirse a la torre-voy a arreglar esto con él ahora

-no, escucha Tony no quiere verte o hablarte, en serio crees que te va a escuchar, está dolido Steve muy dolido, él dijo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

-que en realidad siempre espero que hicieras esto que lo dejaras, aunque nunca imagino el por quien, lo siento Steve, en serio lo siento

Steve apretó el volante y se agacho con los ojos cerrados, mientras Natasha le acariciaba la espalda, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, lo supo cuando vio los ojos de Tony al saber la verdad y descubrir que él sabía sobre la muerte de sus padres y no le dijo nada, lo supo al escuchar a Tony decirle que se quitara de su camino para lastimar a Bucky y él interponiéndose para protegerlo y evitar que Tony lo lastimara, lo supo al soltar el escudo e irse con Bucky dejando a Tony tirado en esa base sin siquiera darle una última mirada, sabía que no había retorno, sin embargo quiso tener fe y esperanza, pero ahora sabía que eso no era posible, inhalo y levanto la cabeza arranco y se alejaron de ahí, tenía que pensar en que haría para sacar a los demás, debían concentrarse, no era momento de debilidades, confió en que con el paso de los días el dolor y enojo de Tony disminuyera y entonces con la cabeza fría pudiera entender y entonces, volvería a tratar de hablarle, tendría fe, sin embargo una pequeña vocecita le decía que eso no ocurrirá que aquellos tiempos felices, compartiendo como una familia, nunca volverían

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo inspirado por la canción "Nunca Volvera" de El Sueño de Morfeo


	3. DID YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Did You" de Kelly Clarkson

Tras la partida de Natasha de la torre Tony llamo a Pepper, si antes había solo considerado vender la torre ahora estaba convencido que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, así que le pidió a FRIDAY lo comunicara con Pepper, espero hasta que escucho la voz de ella, del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre Tony dime, que necesitas, paso algo, que ocurre?-pregunto Pepper

-venderé la torre

-bien y ¿Por qué?

-no tiene caso seguir con este lugar, sobre todo en las condiciones en las que se encuentra ahora, además ya me conoces me gustan los cambios, las mejoras, soy un innovador, un visionario dicen algunos y esto ya está caduco- fue la respuesta de Tony

-bien entonces mañana mismo comenzare con los trámites para su venta así como buscar un lugar para el traslado de las partencias de ustedes y buscar donde se enviara lo que aún queda ahí, a no ser que quieras venderla con lo que queda de mobiliario

-no, bueno si el comprador, ve algo que le gusta y lo quiere, déjaselo como regalo, sino el resto de las cosas regalarlas a quien tu decidas

-okay y entonces supongo que deberé buscar un lugar donde se instalaran ustedes,

-si, bueno yo ya había comenzado con la construcción de algo nuevo, pero si momentáneamente deberemos buscar un lugar para nosotros

-de acuerdo me ocupare de eso mañana

-gracias Pepper

-necesitas que vaya a la torre Tony, puedo hacerlo si quieres

-no, claro que no, Pepp, no te voy a hacer venir a esta hora aquí

-no importa Tony iré si así lo quieres

-en serio está bien, no te preocupes

-Tony…

-solo sígueme hablando de lo que sea, cuéntame de la junta, que ocurrió, ponme al corriente ¿quieres?- Pepper ya no insistió y prosiguió a contarle de la junta, después siguieron hablando de temas mas triviales, que iban desde las nuevas exigencias de Happy para el personal de industrias Stark y de las quejas de los empleados por las exigencias, para pasar por las clases de cocina de Visión y sus deseo por experimentar con nuevas cosas, hasta llegar a las quejas de Happy porque el niño lo estaba volviendo loco con todos los mensajes que le enviaba, el ultimo había sido esa tarde el cual le hizo reír demasiado, Peter hablando sobre una mujer a la que ayudo con indicaciones y la señora pagándole con un churro por su ayuda, había estallado en carcajadas, las primeras honestas desde lo ocurrido, incluso se dobló de la risa al ver a Happy reclamarle y pedirle bueno casi rogarle que pusiera a otro a cuidar a Peter, situación que también hizo reír ahora a Pepper al escuchar la historia, la conversación siguió, hasta que en algún momento dejo de escuchar los comentarios de Tony y fue entonces que FRIDAY le informaría que Tony se había dormido, antes de terminar la llamada, Pepper le pidió que si había algún problema o situación con Tony se la informara de inmediato sin importar la hora, finalmente Pepper colgó y todo se quedó en silencio.

Las mañanas siempre eran difíciles pero esa mañana fue peor, la visita de Romanoff fue solo un recordatorio de lo que había pasado aun cuando el intentaba pensar que todo estaba bien, se levantó de la cama y camino a una habitación que sabía Romanoff no había revisado y no lo hizo no por el respeto a la privacidad de los demás o a la propiedad ajena, no, fue porque esa habitación, no era de su conocimiento, le había mentido a Romanoff, las cosas de Steve seguían ahí, todas y cada una de ellas, las dejo en la torre, blocks de dibujo, libros, recortes de periódicos y de revistas sobre algún artículo que le había gustado o llamado la atención de Steve, ropa, la libreta de notas que usaba cuando había datos que no entendía, películas y de más cosas de él, seguían en su poder en esa habitación que parecía, la bóveda de los tesoros, que Tony tenia para guardar las cosas de él, como si fueran de gran valor, como si en realidad debería seguir guardándolas, ¿Por qué no las mando al mismo lugar, al que mando las cosas de los demás? Por idiota y masoquista porque otra razón.

Había fotos de ellos de cuando eran felices, de cuando creyeron o bueno el creyó en promesas de amor y un futuro juntos, entre más caminaba y veía los recuerdos de los dos, más dolor le causaba, no lo soporto más y entonces, comenzó a romper todo lo que encontró a su paso, comenzó a romper, todo cuanto pudo, lo destruyo como si al hacerlo borrara lo que una vez fueron, mientras seguía con su misión de destrucción comenzó a llorar, lo había dejado, como si nunca le hubiera importado, como si el daño que le provocaría no le importara, objetos, salían volando de un lado a otro el piso llenos de pedazos de fotos y hojas de block, restos de lo que alguna vez fueron álbum de fotos, tiquets de entradas al cine que Steve guardo.

-maldito Rogers, maldita la hora en que te creí, maldito traidor, desaparece, desaparece-gritaba Tony mientras rompía todo, hasta que de pronto una mano lo detuvo

-¿Qué haces? Tony tranquilo-esa era Pepper

-se fue Pepps, no le importo nada, ni el equipo, ni el gobierno y mucho menos yo, me dejo, me hizo a un lado, lo eligió a él y no a mí, yo que era su pareja, me dejo

-cálmate Tony

-no, no, no…pensé que siempre lo tendría a él, después de que tú y yo terminamos, pensé que el siempre estaría conmigo, pensé que él no me dejaría, si de algo estaba seguro era de él y se fue

-Tony…-Pepper trataba de buscar alguna palabra de aliento que pudiera calmar a Tony pero no había nada, así que creyó que lo mejor era dejarlo desahogarse y sacar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había estado sintiendo todo ese tiempo y que había estado guardándoselo, lo único que haría era estar con él, no lo dejaría

-pensé que me mataría

-¿Qué?

-pensé que me mataría en Siberia donde peleamos, él uso el escudo contra mí, me despojo del casco a golpes

-dios…Tony

-y entonces levanto el escudo y lo dejo caer sobre el reactor…y…y…yo pensé que lo clavaria en mi cara, así que trate de protegerme con las manos y solo veía sus deseos de acabar conmigo, quise suplicar, Pepper estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, tuve miedo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, pensé que me mataría y luego lo clavo en el reactor que de haber seguido en mi pecho me habría matado, Steve quería matarme

-Tony yo no creo que quisiera matarte, quizás solo quería detenerte, para evitar esa pelea, él bueno yo creo que te…

-nunca me quiso Pepper

-no digas eso, yo vi a Steve y vi que te quería

-entonces ¿Por qué?

-porque, qué? Tony

-porque nunca soy suficiente para nadie

-no digas eso, no es verdad

-no lo era para Howard, no lo fui para Steve, no lo fui para ti-le dijo Tony mientras la señalaba

-hey tu papá te quería, solo que no supo cómo demostrarlo y para mi tú siempre fuiste lo mejor y con Steve bueno

-no fui suficiente Pepper, porque si no yo no estaría aquí solo, en este maldito edificio, estoy solo Pepper, mira a tú alrededor, estoy solo

-y yo que soy y Happy y Rhodney, Visión y el niño, ellos que son

-¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Se decían mis amigo y mírame solo en este lugar me culpan Pepper dijeron que fue mi culpa y yo no quería esto, quería evitar esto, pero parece ser que es mi destino que todas y cada una de mis acciones por mas buenas que sean, solo causen sufrimiento a los demás, intente hacer un bien y termine alejando a todos y siendo visto como el problema de todo, lo fue con Ultron, quería protegerlos, por eso lo cree, quería evitar sus muertes y pensé que creando algo lo suficientemente fuerte entonces los pondría a salvo, y ve el resultado, me culparon, me odiaron, deje de fabricar armas, sabes que muchas armas fueron vendidas por Obie no por mí, sin embargo por ellas Wanda me odio, salvamos Sokovia pero mucha gente murió y esa mujer me culpó a mí, solo a mí, si yo cree a Ultron, pero Wanda y su hermano le ayudaron, pero nadie recuerda eso, los acuerdos, pensé que si los firmábamos y hacíamos lo que el gobierno quería Steve se alegraría y por primera vez diría que estaba de acuerdo, pero ya ves no fue así, le pedí, le rogué que no interviniera y lo hizo y llevo a los demás y luego me culpo a mí por dividir al equipo-decía Tony- no importa que haga o la intención que tenga ellos siempre me verán como el enemigo, el que está mal, el equivocado, y esto es la prueba de lo que digo- le dijo Tony señalando a su al rededor- estoy solo, quizás ese sea mi destino y solo deba aceptarlo y ya

-mírame Tony, no estás solo, no te atrevas a pensar que lo estas, me entiendes, tu familia sigue contigo, para nosotros eres suficiente y no tienes que probar nada, no te atrevas a pensar lo contrario.

Tony salió de la habitación y volvió con una botella de wiski y comenzó a rosear todo lo que había en la habitación, una vez termino saco un encendedor

-Tony que haces, no hagas esto, sé que estas muy dolido y tienes razones de sobra para estarlo, pero mírame-le dijo Pepper mientras le tomaba del rostro- cuando ese dolor pase, y ya no sientas ese resentimiento que sientes que te rompe, vas a querer algunas de estas cosa, que fueron un bonito recuerdo de algo que te hizo feliz, y si haces lo que estás pensando, cuando eso pase esto ya no va a estar

-nunca voy a querer nada de esto Pepper este lugar está lleno de mentiras, de recuerdos de personas que quise y que me dejaron, no quiero nada de aquí-y así le prendió fuego a una de las fotos en las que se veían a Steve y a él juntos, era un día normal, una foto tomada por Natasha, lo recuerda bien, ya que la descubrieron cuando lo hacía, esa foto fue el inicio del incendio y el termino de lo que sea que quedara de su relación con Steve-FRIDAY apaga el sistema contra incendios y sella esta habitación

-como ordene jefe, algo más

-enciende el sistema contra incendios cuando aquí ya no quede nada, vámonos Pepper aquí ya no queda nada que importe.

Pepper y Tony se fueron, Tony tomo algunas pertenencias suyas y salieron de la torre, Pepper sabía que el camino para traer de vuelta a Tony sería largo, pero contaba con la ayuda de los demás porque tal y como lo había dicho ellos Rhodney, Happy, ella y ahora Visión y Peter eran la familia de Tony, ellos se encargarían de ayudarlo y de cuidarlo.


	4. El Hubiera No Existe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "El Hubiera No Existe" de Carlos Rivera, uno escucha esta canción y piensa es que esto es tan CW.

Tras irse no solo de la torre sino de Nueva York con Natasha, solo podía pensar en lo que ella le había dicho, Tony…su cabeza estaba llena de Tony y de las promesas que hicieron y que él rompió, sí, lo hizo para proteger a su amigo, a su hermano, a la persona que más le apoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo, ¿pero acaso Tony no había hecho lo mismo, cuando se vio en esa nueva era que no entendía? Entonces porque tuvo que arruinarlo de esa forma, debió ser honesto, debió llamarlo cuando descubrió lo que Hydra había hecho, no debió escuchar a Sam, no, no era culpa de Sam era su culpa y de nadie más el debió decirle lo de Howard y su madre en cuanto lo supo, pero tuvo miedo de perderlo, prefirió mentirle, prefirió vivir una felicidad prestada, lo arruino al quedarse callado y lo arruino de nuevo en Siberia, y ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias de esas omisiones y tenía que resolver además la situación del resto del equipo, pero no tenía cabeza para eso, no ahora, aun así era su deber con ellos, fue sacado de sus pensamientos de tortura por Natasha.

-debemos pensar en que haremos para sacarlos, sin Tony que nos ayude, la tarea no va a ser fácil, sobre todo porque no contamos con la tecnología con la cual entrar e inhabilitar la seguridad de la Balsa y otro punto en contra es que no conocemos el interior de la Balsa yo no llegue a estar ahí, así por lo menos sabría cómo movernos, pero ese es otro inconveniente.

-creí que tú y Tony habían ido a la Balsa-le dijo Steve extrañado

-no solo Tony fue, después de lo del aeropuerto, yo lo vi en el hospital donde tenían a Rhodney y después me fui, él fue a la Balsa después de eso

-entonces ¿Cómo supo que Bucky y yo estábamos en Siberia? Creí que tú lo habías investigado

-por favor crees que hay imposibles para Tony, estamos hablando del sujeto que invento su armadura en una cueva con pocos materiales, mientras lo tenían secuestrado unos terroristas, debió conseguir esa información de otra forma, por eso es que confiaba en que nos ayudara, sin él esto será un poco más tardado

-si lo se

-porque no le pides a “la enfermera” que nos ayude, quizás pueda, ya sabes te entrego el escudo y las alas de Sam-le dijo Natasha

-“la enfermera” te refieres a Sharon, no, no quiero causarle problemas a más gente

-por favor seguro te ayuda de muy buena gana, esta que babea por ti, mala suerte para ella que no te aceptara el café antes, ya que ahora no hay posibilidad de algo contigo - le sonrió Natasha y Steve se movió incomodo en su lugar, Natasha noto su incomodidad y dejo de sonreír para míralo detenidamente, de esa forma que solía mirar a los enemigos para analizarlos-espera le invitaste ese café y no supe de eso?

-no, bueno sí, si le invite el café pero ella se negó, digo estaba de servicio y yo era su misión y no podía ya sabes, no hay que interponer situaciones personales en el trabajo y más con compañeros o en este caso con quien es tu trabajo

-en serio? Esa es tu escusa, no vi que el tema compañeros de trabajo, se interpusiera entre tú y Tony, en la casa de Clint, donde déjame agregar que fueron bastante fastidiosos y ruidosos, Bruce estuvo a nada de transformarse e ir a callarlos, Clint bueno ni se diga, creo que quemo las sabanas, la cama y remodelo por completo esa habitación, Laura se moría de risa por cómo estaba Clint-le dijo Natasha con burla al ver la cara de Steve

-¡¿Qué?!

-oh y no olvidemos como estaban en la sede, nos daba un poco de miedo entrar cuando estaban solos, no queríamos ver situaciones sexuales entre ustedes, así que le preguntábamos a FRIDAY si no estaban teniendo sexo, para poder entrar, no me veas así, tú y Tony no eran nada discretos, así que volviendo al tema anterior, si no te importo el tema compañeros de trabajo para estar con Tony y seguir trabajando porque ahora si te importa sobre todo con ella que solo fue un café

-para empezar no compares mi relación con Tony con el tema de Sharon y punto dos Tony no era un agente y bueno la situación era diferente, simplemente no hay punto de comparación de mi relación con Tony con el tema Sharon Carter

-y entonces cual es el problema? Hay algo más, no es así, dime ¿Qué es?

-no hay nada más, solo no quiero involucrar a más gente, suficiente tengo con saber que es por mi culpa que los demás están en prisión, como para agregar a alguien más, así que no, no le pediremos ayuda a ella, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Steve sin atreverse a mirla a la cara, ya que sabía que si lo hacia Natasha leería su mentira, no que no lo hiciera ahora, pero al menos no sabía la razón y si la miraba lo descubriría

-no te creo, sé que escodes algo, pero está bien si no quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas, sé que lo harás cuando estés listo o lo sabré por mi cuenta

-no, no es que no quiera contarte es que …es solo…-Steve ya no dijo nada y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, no podía decirle a Natasha porque no quería ver a Sharon y menos pedir su ayuda, sabía que si le pedía ayuda ella accedería y le ayudaría sin problema, pero no quería verla, porque eso significaría ver otro de los errores que cometió y dejo atrás, Sharon Carter estaba descartada, llegaron a una casa, la cual supuso era uno de los lugares que Natasha tenía para este tipo de situaciones, se instalaron y comenzaron a planear y a ver las opciones que tenían .

Habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron a esa casa de seguridad y aun no tenían un plan o al menos uno que fuera realmente útil, podían entrar a ciegas y resolver conforme a la marcha pero no era el tipo de plan que le gustara, odiaba tener que improvisar, pero los días seguían avanzando y no podía dejar que Sam, Wanda, Clint y Scott siguieran encerrados, así que aun si no le agradaba tendrían que ir con ese plan.

-llama a “la enfermera”, en serio Steve no tenemos tiempo ni opción, llámala necesitamos ayuda y quizás ella pueda dárnosla- volvió a insistir Natasha con que llamara a Sharon

-no estamos seguros siquiera de que ella pueda hacer algo, quizás no pueda ayudarnos y la ponemos en una situación complicada al pedirle ayuda y no pueda dárnosla

-en tal caso, ¿Cuál es el problema?, si no puede, pues no nos ayuda y hacemos esto y ya

-no, en ese caso pasaremos directamente a hacer este plan y listo, para que perder tiempo

-¿Cómo que para qué perder tiempo? Para evitar el mayor daño y problemas Steve si hacemos este plan nos vamos a exponer más y no hablo solo porque nos descubran y no podamos sacar a los chicos, sino que nos descubran y nos encierren a los dos y entonces sí, se jodio todo-Steve la miro de mala manera por la que dijo-sí se jodio todo aunque me veas así

-no importa además tampoco es como si fuéramos novatos y no hubiéramos entrado antes a bases enemigas mucho muy peligrosas y en desventaja numérica, incluso más que una prisión

-sí tienes razón, pero en todas esas ocasiones teníamos un equipo que nos respaldara, teníamos al dios de los rayos, al genio tecnológico que siempre tenía un plan o sino lo creaba en el momento, y teníamos un Hulk si lo demás fallaba y ahora solo somos nosotros dos no hay mas

-aun así prefiero que lo hagamos de esta forma, sin involucrar a más personas

-¿pues qué diablos hiciste Steve? porque esto no es por no causar problemas, porque si fuera así, tampoco hubieras llevado a ese sujeto Lang al aeropuerto a una pelea que no era suya y que es evidente no tenía idea de que iba todo eso y aun así lo llevaste, ya no mencionemos a Clint que estaba retirado con su familia o incluso a Wanda, aquí hay algo más, que ocurrió con Carter que no quieres ni siquiera escucharla nombrar-Steve hizo una mueca e iba a responderle a Natasha- no y no lo niegues veo la cara que pones cuando la nombro

-mira pasaron cosas y …-Steve estaba por contarle que había ocurrido, cuando se vio interrumpido por el ruido de su teléfono que comenzó a sonar, tanto el como Natasha se vieron primero y luego Steve contesto- sí…

-ha pasado tiempo Cap-la voz de otro lado pertenecía a Sharon, por un momento Steve ingenuamente pensó que quizás sería Tony quien llamaba, al escuchar la voz de quien le hablaba se sintió golpeado por sus actos nuevamente- me imagino que después de la forma en la que el resto de tu equipo fue detenido en ese aeropuerto y como tú y tu amigo desaparecieron y nadie supo más de ustedes, así como el movimiento constante de agentes, en varias zonas, me imagino que necesitas ayuda ¿verdad?

-así es- esa era Natasha la cual le había arrebatado el teléfono a Steve y lo había puesto en altavoz- y estamos cortos de recursos y de tiempo, para ayudar al resto del equipo

-me lo imaginaba, entonces hice bien en llamarlos, para prestarles mi ayuda, la Balsa es la prisión de mayor seguridad, entrar ahí no es fácil-les dijo Sharon

-sabes ¿Cómo podemos entrar?-pregunto Natasha

-no pero puedo averiguarlo, no se preocupen por eso, les enviare la información en cuanto la tenga-les dijo Sharon

-no es necesario, sobre todo sí esto te causara problemas-le dijo Steve

-no te preocupes, Steve te ayudare aun si es complicado, seguimos en contacto-Sharon colgó después de eso

-ves te dije que nos ayudaría-le comento Natasha

Steve decidió ir a la habitación en la que dormía, no quería pensar en más nada, hubiera preferido no tener que recibir la ayuda de Sharon, no quería verla, ni hablarle, porque eso solo reforzaría el error cometido, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Es decir, era una chica bonita, pero no la quería, sí estaba agradecido por su ayuda, pero él estaba con Tony, más importante aún él quería a Tony, entonces ¿Por qué?, acaso fue por enojo con Tony, fue una forma de dañarlo, probablemente fue eso, el beso ni siquiera lo disfruto y después de hacerlo solo pudo sentirse como un maldito traidor, era un maldito idiota eso es lo que era, porque incluso con eso todavía había tenido el descaro de decirle a Tony en el aeropuerto “tú nos separaste al firmar” se odiaba tanto por haber dicho eso, el único que los separo y los traiciono fue él

Dos días después de la llamada de Sharon, Natasha recibiría un correo electrónico con indicaciones para verse en un lugar seguro, el correo no era rastreable así que tanto Steve como Natasha asumieron que era de Sharon, así que se alistaron y se pusieron en marcha para reunirse con ella, llegaron al lugar de reunión, el cual era una vieja casucha alejada de la civilización la cual estaba sola, supusieron que Sharon no tardaría en llegar, minutos después la puerta fue abierta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver no a Sharon sino a Tony frente a ellos.

-Tony…-fue lo único que pudo decir Steve

-no se preocupen no vengo a detenerlos y tampoco vendrán por ustedes, no le avise a nadie de esto

-pensé que habías dicho que no querías saber nada de nosotros- le dijo Natasha

-y así es-le respondió Tony

-entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tomarte todas estas molestias?- pregunto Steve

-porque aun cuando no quiero verlos y me interesa menos que nada lo que hagan, sé que no son criminales, al menos no del tipo para estar en la Balsa, sus faltas han sido otras, como sea-dijo Tony mientras le entregaba una USB a Natasha- ahí están los planos de la Balsa, su ubicación, las entradas, el número de guardias que hay y todo lo que necesitan para inhabilitar la seguridad –les dijo Tony mientras les entregaba también una maleta con armas y una laptop- bien listo…adiós

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que Rogers? ¿Por qué te ayudo? No es a ti, y tampoco es por ti le dijo a Natasha, créeme, tampoco lo es por Sam, Clint o el raro que está con ellos, es por la Sra. Barton y sus hijos, es por Wanda y Visión que se vieron implicados en algo que no era su culpa, es por ellos, así que ahórrate los agradecimientos, si es que pensabas hacerlo, no los necesito

-lo se Tony, pero aun así gracias y me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar para…

-ahórratelo, te repito no lo hice por ti y si quieres agradecerle a alguien díselo a Pepper o a Rhodney que fueron ellos quienes estuvieron insistiendo para que hiciera esto, así que agradéceles a ellos-Tony se giró para irse, sin embargo antes de hacerlo se detuvo y giro nuevamente para decir algo más antes de irse-una última cosa dile a Carter que no vuelva a intentar infiltrarse en mi sistema, porque además de infructuoso es estúpido y la próxima vez habrá consecuencias, dile que se acabó el cubrirle las espaldas por ser familiar de Margaret Carter, aunque para estos momentos debe estar muy ocupada huyendo ¿Por qué seguramente Everet descubrió lo que hizo? Dile que se esconda que mantenga un perfil bajo, que sea discreta, desviare la atención lejos de ella, y la cubriré tanto como pueda, este es mi último favor por consideración a la familia que pertenece, pero que no vuelva a cruzar su camino con el mío y menos si es con la intención de infiltrarse en mis sistemas de seguridad y obtener información a través de mi porque entonces sí que va a desear no haberlo hecho, dale mi mensaje a tú novia-la cara de Steve era un poema ante todo lo dicho por Tony-¿crees que no lo sabía? por favor Rogers, me decepcionas, bueno la verdad es que ya nada me puede decepcionar que venga de ti

-Tony, no es lo que piensas

-una imagen vale más que mil palabras

-me equivoque, pero no pasó nada más, en serio, te lo juro Tony

-mira si paso o no es algo que no importa ya, a estas alturas ya es lo de menos

-no, espera en serio Tony, créeme por favor necesito que me perdones, debí decirte la verdad, debí ser honesto y no lo hice, si pudiera cambiar las cosas, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás cambiaria esto, hubiera hecho lo correcto Tony, no hubiera ocultado el asesinato de tus padres y en definitiva no hubiera besado a Sharon, créeme por favor-le dijo Steve desesperado

-no hay hubieras Rogers, esto es lo que hay, ahora has lo que tengas que hacer con tu vida, que yo haré lo mismo con la mía-Tony salió dejando a Steve y Natasha en ese lugar, Steve solo pudo sentir un terrible agujero en su pecho y supo que jamás se iría

-hay que darnos prisa y analizar la información que nos dio-le dijo Natasha

-no vas a decir nada, no me gritaras

-y cuál sería el punto, cambiaria lo que hiciste o lo que yo hice? No verdad entonces no hay sentido, ya tendrás tiempo de afrontar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste-le dijo mientras comenzaba a revisar la información

-ya lo hago-dijo Steve mientras miraba el camino por el que Tony se había ido, tenía razón, no había vuelta atrás, no había hubiera y a él no le quedaba más que continuar con el peso de sus acciones solo eso.


	5. Always Hate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alaways Hate Me" de James Blunt

Gracias a la información que Tony les dio fueron capaces de entrar a la Balsa sin que fueran descubiertos y así sacar a todos, para cuando Ross descubrió lo que ocurría ellos ya se encontraban a una distancia considerable, sabían que debían ser rápidos en su huida, porque seguramente enviarían a Tony o Visión a ir por ellos, aun si Tony les había ayudado a sacarlos y dijo no pretender aprenderlos, con el asunto de los tratados se vería obligado a ir y detenerlos, así que una vez se supieron lo suficientemente lejos y en un lugar seguro, ahora si tendrían que hablar de lo que seguía para todos y de los caminos que deberían tomar como prófugos de la justicia y quizás hasta enemigos número uno del gobierno, considerando lo maldito que podía ser el secretario Ross no dudaban que el infeliz los hubiera puesto en la lista de los más buscados aun cuando no habían hecho crímenes como para ser perseguidos de esa forma, debían pensar lo peor, si querían sobrevivir huyendo, esa era su mejor opción, piensa lo peor y defiéndete para sobrevivir.

-bueno ya estamos aquí y ahora que haremos Cap?-pregunto Sam

-no podemos volver a Nueva York y…-comenzó Steve

-no es solo NY, 117 naciones firmaron esos acuerdos, lo que significa que no podemos pisar el suelo de esas naciones tampoco, a no ser que queramos ser detenidos y ser regresados a la Balsa- decía Clint

-¿o sea cómo? Somos libre, pero no lo somos en realidad ¿es eso, lo que dices?-pregunto Scott a cualquiera de los ahí presentes que le pudiera contestar

-hay que ver nuestras opciones, antes de comenzar a planear y de entrar en pánico porque si hacemos cualquiera de las dos antes de calmarnos y analizar fracasaremos-le dijo Natasha

-¿Qué opciones de que hablas? Todas esas naciones firmaron, entiéndase entonces que hay 117 países a los que no podemos entrar y andar libremente y en realidad eso es lo de menos, porque no es como si yo quisiera ir a conocer el mundo en este momento, lo único que me interesa es USA mi única familia está ahí y ahora no puedo verla ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo?-contesto Scott un tanto alterado, tras saber la situación actual en la que se encontraban

-bueno eso sabias cuando te uniste a la pelea, ¿Por qué lo sabias, verdad?-pregunto Natasha-¿alguien te informo la situación, verdad?-cuestiono Natasha nuevamente solo que ahora buscando respuesta de Steve o Sam

-bueno estábamos cortos de tiempo-dijo Sam

-así que no le dijeron el problema en el que se iba a meter al tomar partido en algo que no le interesaba, ¿y tú así aceptaste? Sin saber- le dijo Natasha mientras veía a Sam y después a Scott

-bueno escuche pelea “el capitán américa nos necesita contra Stark” y fue todo-intento defenderse Scott

-primero que nada la pelea no era contra Tony, era contra los acuerdos y más que los acuerdos fue para evitar la detención del amigo de Steve, así que viendo la ignorancia en la que estas esclarece el panorama para ti, 117 naciones crearon los acuerdos de Sokovia con la finalidad de poner un freno a nuestras acciones, no podríamos interferir a menos que ellos nos autorizaran, aquellos que no firmaran dirían a dios a sus días de héroes, ustedes al no firmar pero intervenir en una situación del gobierno, fueron contra la ley no solo de nuestro de gobierno sino de lo acordado por 117 naciones, ahora al ayudar en el escapé de James Buckanas Barnes alias “el soldado del invierno” ustedes también han pasado a la lista de criminales-le dijo Natasha- por lo menos debieron informarle cuales eran las consecuencias de ayudarles

-sí, quizás no me informaron, pero fue porque había prisa, era una situación de riesgo, estoy seguro que Stark hizo lo mismo con el otro sujeto que llevo, el que le quito el escudo al Cap, seguro que no le dijo que al ayudarlos a ellos, entregaba su vida al servicio del gobierno, sería su mono amaestrado-le respondió Scott

-te equivocas, Tony no informo a Ross de esa persona, no se lo dijo a T´Challa, ni a mí, él se encargó de ir por él, de llevarlo en un avión de su propiedad, de instalarlo en un lugar lejos de nosotros y de sacarlo de ahí antes de que Ross y los demás agentes llegaran, de ese modo, no hubo evidencias de su participación, por lo que él puede seguir libre y lejos del alcance de Ross y sus acuerdos, así que, no, tu situación y la de esa persona están muy alejadas- Steve no pudo evitar que esa información que recién sabia sobre ese chico lo dejara con dudas, ¿Quién era? O mejor dicho ¿Qué era para Tony? Como para haberse tomado todas esas molestias y protegerlo tanto

-si bueno y que me dices de ti, tú estás igual que nosotros y no veo que te incluyas en esto

-mi situación es un tanto diferente y al mismo tiempo igual, firme los acuerdos fui a detenerlos, pero los deje ir y ahora ayude a liberarlos, mis cargos son diferentes pero tienes razón también soy una fugitiva

-y entonces que haremos?- volvió a preguntar Scott

-por lo pronto debemos tratar de descansar, después veremos que hacer y adonde iremos- hablo Steve después de haber permanecido en silencio, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a costarse en alguna habitación, todos excepto Sam y Natasha que se quedaron con Steve

-Steve no te preocupes, encontraremos una solución, Clint y Scott están mal por sus familias pero lo resolveremos, así que no te preocupes- trato de reconfortarlo Sam

-no es eso Sam bueno si lo es, pero hay tantas cosas que no sé cómo resolver-le respondió Steve- tengo una duda Nat,, el chico del aeropuerto el cual fue cuidado por Tony para quedar lejos del radar de Ross, ¿Qué es de Tony? O ¿qué relación tienen?

-no tengo idea como le dije a Scott, fue Tony el que fue por él, lo poco que sé es que el no llego con nosotros, el chico llego antes en el avión privado de Tony en compañía de Happy y hospedado en un hotel junto con Happy, no, no sé en cual, pero sé que fue uno costoso, fue Happy quien lo llevo al aeropuerto y al termino de todo, Tony saco al chico, donde Happy nuevamente lo esperaba en un auto y se lo llevo, con tanto revuelo, nadie lo noto, eso es todo lo que sé, no se la relación que una a Tony con el chico

-ya veo-fue la respuesta de Steve

-espera me estás diciendo que el sujeto del traje rojo con azul, era un chico?- Natasha simplemente asintió- un chico nos ganó a Barnes y a mi

-les gano?-pregunto Steve intrigado

-sí, detuvo el golpe del brazo metálico de Barnes como si fuera nada, le lanzó una estructura metálica como si fuera nada, me golpeo a mí y a Barnes y nos dejó pegados al suelo, es muy triste saber que fue un niño quien lo hizo

-es fuerte, a mí me golpeo en la cara, solo le falta entrenamiento, pero no me extrañaría que su fuerza supere la mía, es bastante ágil, sería un excelente recluta

-la incógnita ahora es ¿Qué tiene que ver con Stark? Quizás sea su hijo

-¿Qué?

-sí, hablaba mucho, y dijo un par de cosas sobre el brazo de Barnes y su flexibilidad pese a ser de metal y comenzó a dar una explicación, quiero decir que eran cosas de genios, así que si unes puntos quizás sea hijo de Tony uno no reconocido, ¿Por qué? porque otra razón se tomaría tantas molestias para protegerlo?

-no, eso no es posible, no creo que sea eso, seguro si lo conoce pero no porque sea su hijo

-dije que era una teoría no que fuera la verdad, en fin el punto Steve es que no te preocupes las cosas se calmaran ya lo veras- Steve decidió dejar el tema de Peter por la paz, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera hijo de Tony, no que le molestara, pero dudaba que fuera eso

-gracias Sam pero es que hay tantas cosas por resolver y ahora que las veo es…bueno es mucho

-qué otras cosas? Cuéntame Steve quizás pueda ayudarte, quizás otra perspectiva te ayude

-bueno lo que ocurre es…-la conversación se vio interrumpida por el teléfono de Natasha

-sí?…ah hola Sharon ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Nastasha mientras Steve y Sam la veían

-gracias Natasha pero estoy bien, tuve que salir de prisa de Alemania, descubrieron que le ayude a Steve así que tuve que irme, lamento no haber podido ayudarles-le decía Sharon a Natasha la cual había puesto en altavoz la llamada

-no te preocupes lo solucionamos

-me alegra escuchar eso ¿están todos bien?

-si todos estamos bien

-y Steve? ¿Él está bien?-fue la pregunta de Sharon

-Steve…-repitió Natasha mirando en dirección de él, mientras Steve le hacía señas para que no le pasara la llamada, lo que le pareció extraño a Sam- sí él está bien, ya sabes cómo es él, ahora ha salido con Sam a dar un vistazo a los alrededores.

-claro me imagino, bueno me habría gustado hablar con él para decirle que no me comunicare con ustedes por un tiempo debo mantenerme fuera del radar de Everet así ¿Qué? dile a Steve que le deseo suerte, nos vemos Natasha

-cuídate Sharon nos vemos- la llamada termino y entonces Natasha voltio a ver a los dos que la acompañaban-bueno parece que el gobierno también la busca, pero salió a tiempo, así que supongo que estará a salvo- Steve solo asintió- iré a ver a Clint y a Wanda, ustedes deben descansar también-les dijo Natasha antes de irse, Steve solo pudo suspirar y asentir

-¿qué fue lo de hace un momento? Porque no quisiste hablar con esa chica ¿Sharon?-le cuestiono Sam

-es largo y complicado de contar solo diré que ella es solo otra de las cosas que hice mal-le respondió Steve

-bueno si lo dices porque están separados y no fuiste por ella, bueno seguro en cuanto vea que no es buscada con tanto esfuerzo, se aparece para estar contigo, no desesperes hombre tú novia va a estar bien- le dijo Sam en un intento de hacerlo sentir bien, creyendo que eso era lo que le preocupaba.

-no me preocupa, bueno si claro espero que este bien, pero no es eso

-vamos no hay problema porque lo admitas, nadie lo va a tomar a mal, me imagino que quieres tenerla contigo, ya sabes es tu novia

-ella no es mi novia, no somos nada Sam

-¿Cómo qué no?

-no lo es Sam, ella no es mi novia

-okay muy bien que ocurre Steve porque esto va más allá de lo que yo sé, así que dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

-es Tony…él…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre con Stark?

-le mentí lo engañe, me dio tanto y yo lo tire todo por la borda y luego voy y beso a Sharon para terminar de joderlo todo con Tony

-haber lo de mentir, tenías una razón él no estaba muy cooperativo con nosotros, lo del engaño bueno si te refieres a Barnes y eso, yo le explique que él era inocente, lo del beso dudo que a Stark le importe Steve

-es que no entiendes

-no claro que no entiendo y como sigas dándome solo retazos de la foto menos voy a entender-le dijo Sam

-Bucky fue el responsable de la muerte de los padres de Tony-le dijo Steve

-¿Qué, estas seguro, que fue él?

-vi el video en el que el asesinaba a Howard y María Stark, y cuando Tony llego a Siberia se disculpó y dijo que nos ayudaría, cuando entramos vimos que el resto de los soldados habían sido asesinados y el responsable era ese sujeto que se hizo pasar por el Dr. en Alemania, él se encerró en una cámara que era imposible de destruir y entonces reprodujo el video en el que Bucky asesinaba a Howard y su esposa, Tony lo vio y me dijo si yo sabía, le dije que no, pero él supo que mentía y ahí comenzó la pelea, Tony tratando de matar a Bucky y no sé qué me paso Sam fue como si me hubiera desconectado de mi cuerpo y dejara que otro tomara el control de mi cuerpo solo ataque y no me detuve, hasta que ya no había retorno, le quite el casco a golpes y…

-y qué? ¿Qué más, paso Steve?

-use el escudo, el escudo hecho por su padre para encajarlo en el reactor de su armadura

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no lo sé, te digo que me desconecte de todo y solo seguí peleando…Dios Sam debiste ver la cara de Tony cuando destruí el reactor, era una cara llena de miedo, él tenía miedo de mí, cre…

-Steve

-se cubrió la cara Sam, él pensó que usaría el escudo en su cara, pensó que…

-que lo matarías, Steve eso pensó ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso Steve?-le pregunto Sam

-tuve miedo, pensé que no me ayudarías, creí que sí nadie sabía lo de Bucky todo saldría bien

-okay entiendo la parte de la mentira y entiendo por qué Stark hizo lo que hizo digo el atacar a Barnes y querer matarlo-le dijo Sam

-él es inocente Sam, fue obligado por Hydra no fue su culpa

-eso no cambia el hecho de que mato a sus padres Steve, solo trata de imaginar lo que debió sentir al saber que sus padres le fueron arrebatados no por un accidente, o por un error del destino, sino porque alguien fue y los asesino, si fueras tú Steve el que supiera eso, el que vio como sus padres fueron asesinados ¿Qué harías? y si además vez frente a ti al culpable de sus muertes ¿Qué hubieras hecho?, seguro lo mismo, culpable o no la reacción de Tony fue normal-le explico Sam

-lo se Sam pero Bucky solo ha sido una víctima de las circunstancias, no podía dejar que lo matara

-sí lo sé, pero porque no solo contenerlo en lugar de pelear, ¿Por qué no? decirle la verdad antes, te hubieras ahorrado todo esto

-porque soy un cobarde ¿porque más? No quería perderlo

-bueno lo entiendo es tú amigo

-no es mi amigo o no lo era, él y yo estábamos juntos

-¿juntos? ¿Cómo pareja? Tú y Stark

-si Tony y yo

-y entonces porque besaste a Sharon en el estacionamiento

-por idiota

-entonces tú y Barnes nada, no hay nada entre ustedes?

-¿Qué? Bucky es mi amigo solo eso

-pues por como actuaste parecía más tú novio y seguro Stark pensó lo mismo-Steve se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Sam y ahora entendía porque Tony se comportó así cuando los detuvieron en Alemania y luego en el aeropuerto y en Siberia fue igual, Tony estaba celoso, creyó que había algo entre Bucky y él y luego estaba el beso con Sharon-Oye pero porque no intentaste decirle en Alemania se le veía un tanto calmado

-me pidió que firmara e iba a hacerlo, me ofreció el que ninguno fuera a prisión y que Bucky sería trasladado a un centro de detención donde él se encargaría de que recibiera ayuda

-y entonces ¿Por qué no aceptaste?

-dijo que Wanda debía estar en detención en la cede que él se encargaría de solucionar su situación después, pero que tendría que estar en arresto domiciliario por un tiempo y eso no…es solo un niña Sam

-hey detente ahí Steve, tal vez sea la más joven pero no es una niña, y ella ha tomado decisiones antes, decisiones que han afectado a muchos y eso lo debes entender, sí, perdió a su hermano y no le queda más familia, pero eso no la convierte en una niña o te parece a ti que una niña es capaz de ayudar a un robot homicida

-Ultron los manipulo y…

-en serio los manipulo, no sería más correcto decir que uso el odio que ella y su hermano sentían por Stark para que se unieran a su plan de destrucción y los atacaran a ustedes

-si pero ella estaba…

-que molesta, acaso no los ataco con sus poderes a todos y ocasiono que Hulk atacara en una ciudad a un montón de inocentes, solo porque ella estaba cobrando venganza, dime Steve ahí no le importo que había niños que como ellos serían lastimados, y no me digas que no fue así, porque leí el reporte, los ataco a todos, los daño que ocasionaron fueron enormes, en el combate en el aeropuerto acaso no le lanzo autos a Stark y al chico que llevo Stark y ese sí que era un niño y sin embargo ese niño no intento dañarnos a Barnes o a mí solo detenernos, no lastimarnos y créeme con la fuerza que tenía a mí por lo menos si me hubiera lastimado, pero no lo hizo, Wanda ataco a Visión ¿dime esas son las acciones de una niña?, en cuanto a estar encerrada Steve era la base la cual es enorme con todas las comodidades, no era una prisión y ahora eso de Tony y tú, porque no dijiste de tu relación o fue él el que no quiso que lo supieran

-no Tony me dejo la decisión a mí, me dijo que si yo no quería que fuera del conocimiento del público lo nuestro, no había problema

-entonces debo entender que eras tú quien no quería que supieran, ¿acaso te avergonzaba?

-no-respondió rápidamente Steve

-digo lo entendería en los 40´s eso no era bien visto, era incluso un delito dos hombres juntos

-no quería exponernos más de lo que ya estábamos, a Tony sobre todo, él ya lidia con la prensa, así que creí que lo mejor era un perfil bajo total, estoy seguro que Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodney, Happy y Pepper lo sabían a Thor no lo cuento porque bueno ser intuitivo no se le da muy bien

-hay Steve…debiste decirme de haberlo hecho te habría aconsejado que le contaras a Tony todo y te habría dicho lo que todos pensábamos de ti y Barnes y que apuesto que Stark piensa

-pero no es así Sam, él es mi amigo

-dime algo Steve si tu fueras Tony y el hiciera lo que tu hiciste por Barnes solo que él lo hiciera por Pepper ¿Qué pensarías?

-que la ama

-lo ves

-él no va a perdonarme nunca-dijo Steve

-eso no lo sabes es muy pronto, dale tiempo

-no, no lo hará, debiste verlo, solo había dolor y decepción al verme, le mentí, lo engañe, no va a perdonarme- después de un rato Sam se fue a descansar dejando a Steve solo, tuvo tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, desde las decisiones que tomo, hasta las cosas que oculto, lo había arruinado todo, el equipo, su relación con Tony todo, Sam decía que tuviera paciencia que le diera tiempo a Tony, pero él sabía que esto no sería fácil y tan sencillo de olvidar, Tony estaba herido él lo había herido, además creía que lo había dejado porque amaba a Bucky, ahora entendía esa mirada llena de dolor de Tony, sus palabras en esa maldita base “yo también era importante” o esas últimas palabras que le dijo mientras lo dejaba tirado en Siberia “no vuelvas jamás, jamás escuchaste, desaparece” “traidor, no te quiero ver de nuevo” Zemo se lo había dicho el también perdería todo y sabía que recuperarlo no iba a ser fácil y menos estando lejos, lo peor es que sabía que Tony trataría de olvidarlo, de seguir adelante, la distancia jugaba en su contra, para recuperar a Tony y todo lo que esa absurda pelea les había arrebatado.


	6. CANTANDO EN LA LLUVIA BAJO MI PARAGUAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El titulo de este capitulo es de la canción a dueto del elenco de Glee y Gwyneth Paltrow "Umbrella" y "Singin´in the Rain" así que el titulo es básicamente la fusión de ambos nombres.

Tal parecía que su destino siempre sería estar ligada a él y no es que se quejara aun ahora después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, de las situaciones que han vivido aún puede recordar con claridad el inicio de su relación, había llegado a formar parte de esa reconocida mundialmente empresa con el único propósito de conseguir crecer profesionalmente, sabía que las cosas no le serían fáciles y que debería escalar posiciones para ganarse un lugar, pero cuando fue asignada como asistente personal de aquel hombre al que todos conocían como el mujeriego número uno, sintió deseos de renunciar ya que ese hombre era mandón, narcisista, ególatra, un genio y principalmente amaba acostarse con cuanta mujer le gustara ¿Por qué? porque podía y porque esas pobres victimas como le gustaba llamarlas se lo permitían, ya que ingenuamente creían que alguna sería la que conseguiría atraparlo, sin embargo se quedó y aun cuando al principio fue difícil consiguió ganarse el respeto de ese hombre y eso era ya decir mucho, se convirtió no solo en su asistente, fue su niñera, su despertador, la encargada de recordarle comer, la que cuidaba de su salud, la que corría a la amante en turno y al acoston de una noche, su amiga y como él lo diría después “lo único que él tenía” cuando lo escucho decirlo le pareció exagerado, aun así se sintió feliz por esas palabras, con el tiempo la relación como era de esperarse paso a ser de pareja y fue feliz, lo amo y sabe que él también la amo, pasaron por tantas cosas, superaron tantos problemas, ataques alienígenas, ataques terroristas, venganzas familiares, encuentros con la muerte debido al reactor y más ataques y siguieron juntos se amaban.

Sin embargo en el camino de transición de Tony de empresario a héroe a tiempo completo sus caminos comenzaron a separarse no que no se amaran sino que ese amor ya no era el mismo, ella amaba a Tony Stark el genio, el inventor, el hombre que conoció antes del secuestro y después del secuestro, quería a la persona que ella conocía, Iron Man por otro lado fue algo que nunca termino de aceptar y por lo tanto nunca amo, sabía que era necesario pero no lo aceptaba, no podía aceptar que él hombre al que ella amaba, pudiera perder la vida por ser un héroe, ahí fue cuando todo cambio y en ese cambiar Tony conocería a nueva gente, héroes igual que él que entendían y compartían lo que él vivía, pero entre todo ese grupo de héroes estaba Steve Rogers “Capitán América” dicen que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido y así fue, ella supo antes de que Tony lo supiera que se había enamorado de ese hombre, recuerda que le dolió, recuerda que odio con todas sus fuerzas a Rogers, que lo maldijo y que deseo que jamás lo hubieran encontrado y se hubiera quedado congelado en el océano, pero ese pensamiento duro poco y no por Steve sino por Tony lo veía tranquilo, feliz así que decidió decirle adiós y dejarlo ir, tuvo que alejarse, mantener su distancia porque aunque su cariño y amistad por Tony seguía ahí, su dolor también, así que se alejó creyendo que su trabajo de cuidar a Tony había terminado y que ahora Steve estaba con Tony y él lo cuidaría.

Que equivocada estaba, en cuanto supo lo ocurrido tomo el primer vuelo y llego para estar con el hombre al que siempre amaría y cuidaría tal y como lo hizo cuando lo vio bajar de aquel avión tras haber sido secuestrado por meses, volvía a ver en una situación similar a Tony, solo que ahora era peor y ella lo supo en cuanto lo vio. El día que Tony decidió destruir todo lo que era de Steve y vender esa torre supo que el camino de recuperación sería largo y doloroso pero ella le ayudaría y ahí estaba ahora entrando a la oficina de Tony, él estaba al teléfono y por lo que escucho no era una llamada agradable.

-sí, sí, sí, buscare hasta el confín más alejado de la tierra, algo mas ¿sí? Pues que pena, sus diez minutos para hablar conmigo terminaron, déjelo para la próxima llamada- decía Tony para después colgar

-y que paso ¿problemas?-pregunto Pepper

-lo mismo de siempre Ross poniendo a prueba mi paciencia y pidiendo estupideces como si yo fuera mago para resolver tonterías

-sigue insistiendo con el tema de los renegados y su captura?- le dijo Pepper

-renegados? Así los llamas-cuestiono Tony

-no me mires a mí, culpa a Rhodney, Happy y un 10% a Visión, como sea era eso ¿no?

-sí era eso insiste con lo mismo, como si yo supiera algo

-¿y en verdad no sabes? Digo les brindaste ayuda para escapar

-les brinde ayuda porque tú y Rhodney insistieron y también porque vi la cara de Visión al saber que Wanda estaba en prisión y también lo hice porque sé que no son criminales, en fin tendré que seguir lidiando con Ross-comento con cansancio-pero dime necesitas algo Pepp?

-sí, me puse en contacto con la ex esposa de Lang, su hija está preocupada, y pregunta por cuándo volverá su padre, lo mismo ocurre con Laura Barton y sus hijos

-y los problemas siguen ¿Qué se supone que haga? Como les digo a esas familias que ahora son fugitivos y no pueden volver-dijo Tony

-bueno quizás si revisamos esos acuerdos encontremos una forma, alguna solución

-no hay nada que hacer créeme

-eso me lo dices porque en verdad no lo hay?, ya que leíste los acuerdos o lo dices ¿porque fingiste leerlos?

-si los leí

-en serio?

-bueno les di una leída rápida, pero tampoco es como si no comprendiera, ¿con quién crees que hablas?

-con alguien que odia leer contratos y documentos, te encanta inventar pero la otra parte la de los informes no los dejas a FRIDAY y a mí, ¿Qué opinas si los revisamos de nuevo?-vio la cara de desagrado de Tony- y sí los reviso solo yo ¿Qué opinas? ¿Estás de acuerdo?, me das luz verde para revisar

-qué sentido tendría?

-quizas dejo algún camino sin cubrir y podremos aprovecharlo

-de que hablas Pepp? Estoy seguro que Ross no dejo cabos sueltos

-siempre hay cabos sueltos Tony, solo hay que leer con cuidado y me parece a mí que el secretario Ross estaba más preocupado en obligarlos en firmar que en revisar que no quedara alguna abertura, así que los revisare yo y veré que encuentro, tú enfócate en inventar, en dirigir esta empresa, ser un líder, lo de manejar a gente narcisista no es lo tuyo esa es mi área, así que te repito ¿tengo luz verde?

-de acuerdo, hazlo si quieres, si necesitas ayuda con revisar eso, te ayudare,

-no te preocupes por eso, le pediré ayuda a Rhodney y FRIDAY si hay algo que necesite

-en serio no sé qué haría sin ti Pepper

-correr en círculos probablemente-ambos sonrieron y continuaron con los pendientes de la oficina

Analizar y tratar de buscar una solución al tema Rogers y compañía requirió de horas de leer y re leer esos acuerdos, buscar algún agujero, algún vacío que pudiera utilizarse, fue largo y cansado pero lo encontró, ahora solo debía llevar a cabo su plan y lo primero era esperar a la llamada de Ross, la cual esta ocasión sería atendida por ella, hasta que ese momento llegara, le pidió a FRIDAY que en cuanto ese hombre se comunicara lo comunicaran con ella.

-señorita Potts llamada del secretario Ross- le informo FRIDAY

-entiendo, pásame la llamada FRIDAY- le ordeno Pepper

-como usted diga

-gracias FRIDAY- segundo después Pepper tomaba la llamada de Ross

-Stark sigo sin ver avances con el tema de Rogers, te dije que quería resultados, no me hagas jalarte la cuerda Stark porque créeme que no te va a gustar-decía un por demás molesto secretario Ross

-lamento decirle que no soy Tony-le dijo Pepper calmadamente

-ah ya veo Virginia Pott, necesito hablar con Stark, póngalo al teléfono

-lo siento pero eso no será posible, Tony no va a atender esta llamada, ni ninguna otra que sea suya, a partir de ahora seré yo o el coronel Rhodes quienes lo atenderemos secretario Ross

-creo que no me está entendiendo he dicho que me…

-no el que no ha entendido es usted, Tony no trabaja para usted, así que si lo que quiere es ver los avances con respecto al paradero del capitán Rogers y el resto de su equipo, con gusto yo le daré el reporte y ya que nos hemos entendido, hay un tema que quiero hablar con usted, respecto a ellos, revise los acuerdos y me di cuenta que el fin de estos acuerdos era poner una cuerda la cual jalar cuando los héroes desobedecieran y en caso de no querer esa cuerda al cuello bastaba con firmar su carta de renuncia ¿me equivoco?

-no, no se equivoca-le respondió Ross

-bueno, prosigo entonces, con la persecución de Rogers y su amigo Barnes, además de los enfrentamientos y bueno la fuga de estos de la Balsa y todo los esfuerzos que se ha hecho para localizarlos y que han sido infructuosos hasta ahora, me imagino que el gobierno y el resto de países que pusieron en marcha estos acuerdos le estarán también exigiendo a usted resultados ¿verdad?-Ross no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio- por su silencio interpreto que estoy en lo correcto, bien entonces que me dice si algunos de esos prófugos deciden volver, claramente con las nuevas reglas y con el tema de la fuga de prisión habrá consecuencias, pero considerando todas las acciones pasadas que salvaron no solo a nuestro gobierno, sino las vidas de muchos otros, creo se merecen una indulgencia me parece a mi

-no pretenderá que esa indulgencia sea estar libres-le respondió Ross

-no claro que no, que le parece arresto domiciliario

-es un chiste ¿verdad?-le dijo con un tono de burla Ross, pero al darse cuenta que no recibía una negativa de Pepper su burla paro- es una tontería si cree que voy a acceder a eso y si Stark piensa que mandando a su novia me va a convencer está muy equivocado, Rogers y los demás van a estar tras las rejas, como los criminales que son-le respondió Ross molesto

-le recomiendo que reconsidere su postura señor secretario

-no voy a reconsiderar nada

-es una pena, porque según recuerdo, sus acuerdos, decían no ser una persecución, solo una forma de trabajar en colaboración con aquellos que poseían habilidades y que habían salvado las vidas de miles, un trabajo cooperativo entre ambos bandos en unidad como un solo escudo, no es eso lo que promulgan sus acuerdos, para salvaguardar a los inocentes, no es una cacería, no es una persecución, es un trabajo en equipo, eso es lo que dicen los acuerdos, me dice usted ahora que es mentira, que aun si la otra parte que se negó ahora a reconsiderado y quiere volver, serán perseguidos, eso es lo que ¿dice?

-no dije eso, pero esos de los que habla ayudaron a un criminal, que aún enfrenta cargos por homicidios y muchas otras cuentas pendientes con la justicia

-cierto, y es por eso que le digo que considere el arresto domiciliario

-eso sería un premio para lo que han hecho, así que no reconsiderare nada

-le sugiero que sí lo haga, porque sería una pena que oscuros secretos y desafortunados secretos salieran a la luz, dudo mucho que sus superiores sepan que detrás de su altruista ayuda en realidad solo hay un deseo de venganza personal y además de como haciendo uso de su posición y su poder así como de fuerzas armadas persiguió, sin razón a alguien solo por odio, por ser diferente, por considerarlo una amenaza

-no tiene pruebas de nada de lo que me acusa

-en serio, eso cree, dígame cree usted que quepan dudas cunado su hija se presente a declarar todas las acciones que hizo en contra de Bruce Baner

-él era un peligro

-según usted, según su hija fue hostigado hasta llevarlo al límite, tengo además archivos de sus años como militar ¿sabe? Nunca está todo oculto- Ross rio

-vaya la ha entrenado bien, Stark hizo un buen trabajo con usted, acepto que la subestime

-suele pasar no se preocupe, ahora bien volviendo al tema ya planteado, sé que usted se podrá encargar de plantear esto a sus superiores de la forma adecuada para que acepten

-y que si no lo hacen?-pregunto Ross

-por favor señor secretario, no me diga que no va a poder, pudo convencer a 117 naciones de dejarlo a usted a cargo de los acuerdos, además yo sé que esos acuerdos fueron idea suya, jalo un hilo aquí y otro allá, cobro favores a gente con puestos importantes y el resultado es este y ahora me dice que no podrá, por favor, no juegue conmigo, creo que ya le deje claro que no debe subestimarme, sé qué hará lo que le he propuesto, llámeme cuando tenga una respuesta, hasta pronto secretario- se despidió Pepper para después colgar, estaba hecho, sabía que Ross haría su parte, ahora debía hablar con Tony y explicarle y también hablar con Rhodney.

En otra parte lejos de NY en una casa oculta se encontraban aquellos que ahora eran llamados “renegados” “fugitivos” “ex vengadores”, había ya pasado tiempo desde su escape de la Balsa y otro tanto desde que estaban ahí y las cosas no se veían favorables

-esto es insoportable, ya no puedo seguir así, voy a volver- dijo Clint

-cálmate aun no podemos movernos es muy pronto, hay que esperar-decía Natasha

-esperar que? Míranos llevamos ya tiempo ocultos aquí y la situación no mejora o cambia-le respondió Clint

-estoy de acuerdo con él, esto es insoportable no hemos podido hablar con nuestras familias, seguimos prisioneros-dijo Scott

-no pueden llamar a sus familias porque pueden saber dónde estamos y entonces sí que seremos prisioneros- trataba de explicarles Sam

-ves alguna diferencia Sam? Porque yo no, yo no-dijo un molesto Clint

La situación era angustiantes incomunicados, encerrados en esa casa a kilómetros de distancias de sus familias, todo era un desastre y la desesperación ya era cada vez más notoria, Clint y Scott salieron de la casa, quedándose solo Sam y Nat, esperando a que Steve y Wanda volvieran de ir a hacer algunas compras, media hora después Steve y Wanda llegaban a la casa con las cosas

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Steve en cuanto los vio

-Clint y Scott

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-están desesperados por la situación actual, creo que debemos ver que hacer sino terminaran regresando a NY y de nada habrá servido el que nos sacaras- le explico Sam, Steve solo pudo suspirar con frustración

-voy a tratar de comunicarme con T´Challa quizás él sepa algo o podamos ver que hacer-les dijo Steve a Sam y Natasha

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, un plan y la posible solución al problema de Steve y compañía estaba por resolverse

-y bien Rhodney?-pregunto Pepper

-tengo lo que me pediste, ¿aunque no entiendo porque?

-solo piensa que es por Tony, de acuerdo

-bien, si eso dices te creo y que hay del secretario Ross

-pues se supone que hablara hoy, espero que tengamos resuelto también eso

-señorita Potts, llamada entrante del secretario Ross-le aviso FRIDAY

-hablando del diablo-le dijo Rhodney

-bueno cruza los dedos, te aviso luego-Pepper termino la llamada con Rhodney y se dispuso a tender la llamada de Ross- y bien me tiene respuestas

-tenemos un trato arresto domiciliario en sus respectivos hogares para el agente Barton y Scott Lang, ya que su participación en este problema se vio solo limitada a la situación del aeropuerto, también deberán usar el rastreador para estar seguros que no escaparan, si están de acuerdo que firmen y podrán volver- le respondió Ross

-Qué hay de Rogers, Romanof y Wilson?

-la situación de ellos es diferente y sus cargos son más que el de los otros dos, así que no el trato no es para ellos, no hay arresto domiciliario, prisión de 6 a 8 años para ellos y después arresto domiciliario con el uso de rastreador por 3 años, servicio comunitario por 3 años, y finalmente libertad vago vigilancia por 1 año, ese es el trato para esos 3

-una condena de 15 años es lo que me está diciendo y me imagino que ese servicio comunitario será estar bajo las ordenes de usted?

-exacto, esa es la mejor oferta para ellos

-y que hay de Wanda

-bueno ella no es ciudadana de este país así que…

-pero su situación es igual a la de Lang y el agente Barton

-bueno supongo que podríamos ofrecerle el mismo trato, pero ya que ella no tiene un hogar ni familia habría que buscar donde colocarla

-ella tiene la sede, pero entiendo su punto, analizaremos la situación de ella después por lo pronto me encargare de hacer los arreglos y de infórmale, hasta luego. Ahora a hablar con Tony- así que salió de su oficina para ir y darle la noticia a Tony, llego a la oficina y abrió la puerta sin siquiera anunciarse

-¿Qué ocurre?

-encontramos una forma de traer a Barton y a Lang con sus familias

-encontramos ¿Quiénes?

-Rhodney y yo, claro no serán libres, pero les conseguí un trato, solo necesitamos decirles y esperar que acepten

-y ese trato se extiende para el resto

-me temo que no, Ross les ofrece de 6 a 8 años de prisión, ambos sabemos que serán los ocho y además de un cumulo de otras condenas que terminan sumándoles otros siete años, se librarían de él en 15 años además que una de esas condenas es “trabajo comunitario” este claro bajo sus ordenes

-¡¿Qué?!

-y digo 15 años cuando ambos sabemos que pueden ser más años, así que no, el trato es solo para Barton y Lang y antes de que me preguntes tampoco aplica para Wanda, me dio varios absurdos pretextos, como que, no era ciudadana, no tiene un hogar y…

-puede pensar ponerle a ese maldito collar

-así es

-bueno al menos trajeron a dos y en buenos términos, me alegra, que lo consiguieras Pepper, bueno tú y Rhodney

-y quieres darles tú la noticia?- le dijo Pepper con una sonrisa

-no, no creo que sea lo mejor, dudo que quieran algo que venga de mí, además este logro es de ustedes, dales tú la noticia, les dará gusto escucharlo, pídele a FRIDAY que te comunique con el teléfono de Romanoff- una vez se habían puesto de acuerdo de quien les daría la noticia, Pepper se comunicó con ellos un día después

EN ALGUN LUGAR

-hable con T´Challa al parecer los acuerdos siguen igual, aun somos buscados, así que nos recomienda dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo, para dejar este anonimato y entonces intentar algo

-así que seguiremos incomunicados y encerrados en este maldito lugar olvidado por Dios-dijo Clint

-lo siento pero me temo que es así

-esto es…como vamos…quiero poder ver a Cassie o por lo menos hablar con ella

-hay que calmarnos un poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa-decía Natasha cuando fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada de su teléfono- sí diga

-hola Natasha soy Virginia Potts

-hola Pepper-le respondió Natasha el saludo, sin embargo al escuchar ese nombre Steve se alarmo porque Pepper les llamaba ¿acaso algo había ocurrido con Tony? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quizás lo habían detenido, al descubrir que él les dio la información para sacar a los demás de la Balsa? O ¿quizás estaba herido? Imágenes así pasaban en la cabeza de Steve, Natasha vio su angustia así que puso el altavoz- estas en altavoz Pepper, dinos que ocurre

-me alegra que lo hicieras, hola a todos, la razón de mi llamada es para informarles de la situación actual en la que se encuentran, así como la posible solución que hemos podido conseguir para ustedes, y también informarles de cómo se encuentran las familias de Scott Lang y el agente Barton

-cuál es la situación y posible solución?- le pregunto Natasha

-bien la situación es que siguen en la lista negra de Ross y digo Ross porque quizás de no estar el a cargo, su situación podría solucionarse, pero el hombre se ha tomado esto de forma personal, es por eso que todo se complica, sin embargo encontramos un pequeño hueco si quieren llamarlo así

-¿encontramos? ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Scott

-Rhodney y Yo, bien como les decía, encontramos un hueco y es el que hemos usado para nuestros planes, también agente Barton y señor Lang no deben preocuparse por sus familias, Ross no llego a ellas, sin embargo siguen angustiadas, sobre todo sus hijos, les he explicado la situación de los acuerdos a Laura y a su ex esposa así como a Hank Pym y su hija señor Lang, sin embargo para los niños esta situación es complicada de entender, así que conseguimos líneas seguras, para que puedan comunicarse con ellos

-gracias- dijeron Scott y Clint

-también hay una línea segura para Wanda, pensamos que querrías hablar con Visión

-en serio puedo hablar con él?

-sí, estoy segura que se alegrara de escucharte, hay otro tema el cual es el hueco que encontramos, si bien la detención sigue ahí, Ross no se ha cansado de decir que estos acuerdos no son una cacería sino una forma de lograr un dialogo y trabajo en equipo, lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio, en tv, en conferencias e incluso la ONU lo dijo, esto incluso está escrito en los tratados, un trabajo en equipo entre héroes y gobiernos, no una persecución, así que valiéndonos de esto, y claro con algo de persuasión amistosa conseguimos que Ross aceptara que por su participación en el aeropuerto la condena fuera arresto domiciliario con sus respectivas familias, podrán volver a NY con esa consigna, piénsenlo y cuando estén listos avísenme

-acepto quiero firmar el acuerdo-dijo Clint

-yo igual- respondió Scott

-bien entonces me tomara un par de días tener todo listo, les avisare en cuanto lo tengamos, también debo decirles que este trato solo lo he conseguido para ustedes dos, el resto del equipo no podrá verse beneficiado de él, lo siento pero vuelvo a repetirles Ross ha tomado esto de manera personal, y lo que ofreció para el resto de ustedes sería una condena de 15 años, ocho de ellos en prisión y el resto fuera pero con vigilancia y trabajo bajo sus órdenes, debo aclarar también que en ese trato no incluye a Wanda ofreció arresto domiciliario, pero no ha dejado claro los términos así que no lo creímos factible para ella, sé que no lo aceptaran pero igual se los informo

-gracias de todas maneras Pepper-le dijo Natasha

-no es nada, cuídense y hablen con sus familias- Pepper estaba por cortar la llamada, pero Steve la detuvo

-podemos hablar antes por favor

-claro- fue la respuesta de Pepper el resto del equipo abandono la sala y Steve tomo el teléfono

-gracias por lo que has hecho, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos, también dale las gracias a Tony por favor

-no tienes nada que agradecer Rogers, esto lo hicieron Pepper y Rhodney, ambos me vieron demasiado agobiado, así que tomaron el control de la situación-le respondió Tony, acción que sorprendió a Steve, Tony estaba ahí con Pepper-si eso es todo…

-espera Tony por favor tenemos que hablar y arreglar lo nuestro, no quiero perderte – le dijo Steve

-es que ya me perdiste y ¿sabes qué? que yo te perdí antes, así que bueno ya no hay nada que arreglar

-Tony…Tony espera

-ya se fue Steve, se ha ido, espero estén bien y ojala que lo escogiste te haga feliz lo digo en serio, nosotros cuidaremos de Tony, no te preocupes por eso y si llegara a suceder algún percance ten por seguro que te avisare, adiós – lo siguiente que Steve escucho fue el tono del término de la llamada, Pepper había vuelto estaba con él, cerca de él , así que su miedo creció nuevamente no por la seguridad de Tony, sabía de sobra que Pepper se encargaría de cuidarlo, no, su miedo era por Pepper y su cercanía con Tony porque si había alguien que pudiera llevarse a Tony esa era Virginia Potts, y la razón era simple ese amor fue primero de ella y sabía que entre ellos siempre quedo un enorme cariño y ahora con el fuera de la foto y el estado en el que estaba Tony una reconciliación era una posibilidad, ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido? Se repetía Steve, ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo? ¿Por qué le mintió? Había sido un idiota confiado, creyendo que nada pasaría que nada se vería afectado, que Tony lo entendería que aun si se enojara, con un poco de tiempo terminaría por comprender y seguiría con él, fue un iluso, un ingenuo por creer eso, Natasha se lo advirtió, Bucky se lo dijo cuándo estaban de ese aeropuerto, “estás perdiendo mucho” “piensa en lo que dejas atrás” “crees que esto, lo vale, que yo lo valgo” pero ignoro todo pues bien aquí estaban las consecuencias de su soberbia, Tony no quería verlo ni siquiera hablarle y Pepper había vuelto, consecuencias, karma como quieran llamarle esta era su situación actual.

Pepper se quedó en su oficina después de terminar la llamada con Steve, llamo a Happy para hacerle un encargo y después llamo a Ross para informarle que Lang y Barton aceptaban el trato, la llamada duro veinte minutos, tiempo en el que Happy llego y entrego el encargo de Pepper, posteriormente se dirigió a la oficina de Tony.

-señorita Potts-se dirigió a ella la secretaria de Tony

-dime tiene citas o algo agendado Tony para más tarde hoy

-solo debe hacer unas llamadas y firmar unos documentos- fue la respuesta de la secretaria

-son documentos importantes?

-ninguno lo son señorita

-bien entonces no pases ninguna llamada a menos que sea de Rhodney, Happy o Visión

-como usted diga-Pepper entro en la oficina y vio a Tony mirando la ciudad

-admirando la ciudad? No dijiste que eso es para tontos románticos e ingenuos- le dijo Pepper

-miraba mi reflejo, no la ciudad

-ya veo, cancele tus pendientes del día y como sé que no has comido, le pedí a Happy que nos trajera esto- Pepper levanto la mano y le mostro el paquete que llevaba que no era otra cosa que hamburguesas

-tu trayendo hamburguesas para comer eso si es nuevo, lloverá en el desierto - dijo sonriendo Tony

-cállate y come antes de que decida tirarlas- Tony camino hasta donde estaba Pepper para después sentarse y comenzar a comer, no mencionaron a Steve y tampoco hizo falta, su conversación fue de temas fáciles, Tony sonreía y Pepper era feliz de verlo al menos un poco mejor.

Sentados ahí es esa oficina comiendo hamburguesas, riendo como hacía tiempo atrás, Tony supo que siempre la tendría a ella, sin importar que y un sentimiento cálido le lleno el cuerpo, le adormeció el dolor que sentía, Pepper era su cura, su medicina, se sentía bien, cómodo, feliz así que lo que hizo a continuación fue sin pensar, fue solo porque quiso hacerlo.

-vamos a cenar, al restaurante que te gusta, ya sabes el de comida italiana ¿si quieres claro?

-si quiero Tony

-bien entonces paso por ti a las 8:00

-está bien-le dijo Pepper

-tenemos una cita señorita Potts

-tenemos una cita señor Stark

Tony necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba cariño y afecto, saber que no estaba solo y Pepper estaba dispuesta a estar ahí como lo hizo antes, como lo haría siempre.

Dicen que hay relaciones que son para toda la vida, conexiones que nunca se rompen, sin importar el tiempo, la distancia o cuanto cambiemos, esas personas llegan para quedarse siempre con nosotros, sin importar las adversidades, ellos son nuestros nortes, nuestro apoyo, nuestro puerto seguro, no hay quien las desvanezca o destruya eso eran Tony y Pepper eso mismo eran Steve y Bucky, sin embargo para desgracia de Steve la situación de Bucky se veía ensombrecida por la sangre y la muerte de los padres de Tony, de ser diferente Tony lo habría entendido, lo habría aceptado, porque el al igual que Steve mantenía el mismo vínculo con Pepper y Rhodney.


	7. OLVIDAME TU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Olvídame tú" de Miguel Bose

Los días siguientes a la llamada de Pepper para informarles del trato al que se había llegado, fueron mucho más relajados para Steve y compañía o en realidad para Clint y Scott que hablaban con sus familias tanto como les era posible, fue en estas llamadas que Clint supo que Tony había puesto en resguardo a Laura y sus hijos, además de encargarse que cualquier necesidad que tuvieran fuera cubierta, así como las llamadas que Pepper le hacía para tratar de calmarla y asegurarle que buscarían una solución a su situación, Scott fue otro que se dio cuenta que cuando fue detenido Tony saco del radar de Ross a Cassie y se contactó con Pym para que resguardara a su hija, desapareciendo cualquier expediente que lo vinculara a él con Cassie, manteniendo todo bajo llave y resguardo para que el gobierno no las buscara, en cuanto a Wanda sus llamadas con Visión le dejaron ver que Tony se había encargado de cuidar a la familia de Barton así como de ser un soporte para Visión, en algún punto, la idea de volver a NY con Visión rondo su mente y lo expuso con Visión, quien al estar con Pepper y Tony en ese momento que surgió el tema lo comento con ellos para saber que debían hacer

-ponla en altavoz Visión- le pidió Pepper

-por el momento no es posible ni consideramos factible que vuelvas Wanda- fue lo que le dijo Pepper

-porque no?

-porque es la única forma en la que podemos protegerte de Ross, seguramente dirá que está bien que puedes volver y que te quedes en arresto domiciliario en la sede con Visión, pero también dirá que debido a tus poderes usaras el collar que inhibe tus poderes y eso es algo que Tony no desea que te ocurra, así que no, por el momento Rogers es tu mejor opción- le explico Pepper

-sin embargo- se escuchó la voz de Tony-creo que Visión comento algo sobre viajar para conocer y aprender más del comportamiento y forma de ser de los humanos, en un lugar alejado, fuera del alcance de los acuerdos curiosamente, que oportuno ¿no crees? Wanda-le dijo Tony

-si mucho

-ponte de acurdo con él y que Visión me avise para hacer los arreglos necesarios, cuídate

-lo hare gracias- fue la respuesta de Wanda.

Los días siguieron su curso, hasta la mañana en que recibieron la llamada de Rhodney informándoles que estaba todo listo, para que Clint y Scott pudieran volver, les informó cuando llegaría Happy para llevarlos a Viena donde el los estaría esperando para firmar el acuerdo al que se había llegado, además de que serían ellos quienes los llevarían a sus respectivos hogares, una vez hecho esto Clint y Scott se prepararon para volver, en cuanto a Tony, su situación fue mejorando gracias a Pepper, Rhodney, Happy e incluso Peter y su parloteo imparable pero que gracias a eso le impedía pensar en cosas dolorosas, entre atender la empresa, cuidar a Peter para evitar que se metiera en problemas, la construcción de una nueva sede y las salidas a comer y cenar con Pepper todo comenzó a mejorar, pero con esas salidas que encaminaban su mejoría, comenzaron también los chismes, las suspicacias sobre su relación con Pépper, las fotos en revistas, los programas de chismes que auguraban una reconciliación de ellos y que ciertamente era lago que tanto él como Pepper estaban considerando pero que ninguno lo decía, por el momento Tony estaba bien con la situación, Pepper cuidaba de él apoyándolo, siendo su amiga, su confidente tal y como lo eran antes de los Vengadores, antes de Nueva York, antes de Sokovia, antes de Ultron pero sobre todo antes de Steve Rogers, cuando todo era más fácil o al menos así lo sintió Tony, por lo tanto si esto terminaba en una reconciliación con Pepper no opondría resistencia ya estaba cansado de ir contra los designios del destino, así que si en esta ocasión su destino lo llevaba a Pepper se dejaría llevar total el amor por ella siempre fue real, no lo fingió, cuando estuvieron juntos, lo hizo porque la amaba, así que bueno si los medios decían que estaban de vuelta juntos, él no los detendría.

Mientras tanto Steve y el resto esperaban la llegada de Happy, Steve había hablado con Rhodney quien le explico la situación actual, los gobiernos estaban pensando en que harían ahora con lo que había sido los vengadores, las reuniones que habían tenido anunciaban el re inicio de ese proyecto, el problema era que Tony se mostraba apático para esto y pese a lo que Ross creía, la última palabra era de Tony, por otro lado de manera sutil Rhodney le daba entender que lo suyo con Tony había terminado, no lo decía con todas sus letras pero ahí estaba finalmente recibieron la llamada de Happy informándoles la hora a la que llegaría y el día.

-están listos?- fue la pregunta de Steve

-sí, lo tenemos todo- respondió Clint

-lamento tener que irme Cap pero…- intento explicarle Scott, pero fue detenido por Steve

-no te preocupes Scott ambos deben volver a casa con sus familias, esto que hacen es lo correcto- y le sonrío a ambos.

Happy llego y saludo a todos y procedió a explicarles la ruta que harían.

-Los llevare a Viena donde ya está Rhodney ahí esperándolos para firmar el acuerdo al que se llegó, también se encuentra Everette Ross que se encargara que todo el procedimiento no sufra contratiempos y una vez finalizado el tema de la firma y las indicaciones que se les darán, Rhodney, ustedes y yo viajaremos a sus hogares- les termino de explicar Happy-ahora los espero afuera cuando estén listos

-suerte Capitán América, Sam, Agente Romanof y Wanda-les dijo Scott

-ya no soy el Capitán América Scott-le dijo Steve

-para mí siempre lo serás, lo que has hecho no cambia todo lo que hiciste Cap., no lo olvides, que esta situación no te defina, para mucho otros tu sigues siendo el Capitán América el héroe que los a salvado en muchas ocasiones, siempre lo serás- le respondió Scott

-gracias Scott, por todo-le dio la mano como señal de amistad y despedida, después se giró para ver a Clint

-Clint lamento que ocurriera esto y haberte alejado de tu familia

-no me obligaste Cap y sabes que seguiría aquí pero mi lugar es con Laura y mis hijos

-lo sé y me alegra que puedas volver con ellos- seguían despidiéndose cuando Happy se acercó y se dirigió a Steve

-tome Capitan esto es para usted y los demás, señorita Wanda esto es para usted- les entrego a ambos unos paquetes

-gracias-le dijo Wanda

-los espero arriba del avión-todos miraron el sobre que le había sido entregado a Steve, así que procedió a abrirlo y vio que dentro venían pasaportes, documentación para poder moverse, tarjetas de crédito, dinero y una carta cuya letra pertenecía a Tony.

-bueno creo que es tiempo de que nosotros nos vayamos-dijo Clint, se despidió de abrazo de los demás dejando a Steve para el final – no pierdas la esperanza no todo está perdido-finalmente subieron al avión y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Clint volvió a hablar

-hasta pronto Cap, no pierdas la fe- fue lo último que escucho de Clint, después vieron el avión despegar e irse.

Steve saco la carta, era una carta corta en la cual les decía que enviaba identificaciones y dinero y tarjetas para que pudieran moverse, les recomendaba moverse de ese lugar en poco tiempo, si bien ellos no dirían nada respecto a su ubicación , el secretario Ross buscaría dar con ellos y por eso mismo también les enviaba una avión, con la tecnología suficiente para no ser detectados, la carta no decía nada más, ningún mensaje oculto para Steve o mención de algo, nada era solo una carta corta y concreta y nada más.

Por otro lado el paquete y carta de Wanda le enviaba una ubicación en la que Visión habría escogido para “conocer” el paquete contenía efectivo, un teléfono que no sería rastreable creación de Tony y algunas fotos de ella y su hermano y el reproductor de música que había dejado en la sede.

Mientras los fugitivos analizaban sus opciones y cuando debían irse de ese lugar en Nueva York las cosas eran muy distintas, Tony volvía a ser el Tony de siempre el que sonreía y bromeaba, el inventor, el que llegaba tarde a las reuniones, pero también se convirtió en el mentor de Peter, cuidando de él y siendo lo que jamás pensó que sería, un adulto responsable por la seguridad del niño como solía llamarlo, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que el regañaría a alguien por ser imprudente, es decir, él era imprudente muchas veces y ahora regañaba a Peter por serlo, llegando incluso al punto de decir frases que usaba Howard cuando lo regañaba, eso ya era el colmo, estaba seguro que Howard donde sea que estuviera se estaba riendo de él, llego incluso al punto de castigar a Peter, él Tony Stark castigando a alguien que no era su hijo por intentar proteger a las personas, sin pensar en su seguridad primero y arriesgar su vida eso debía ser Karma ahora si estaba seguro que eso que decían de que todo se paga era verdad, castigo a Peter por hacer lo que él hacía constantemente, el castigo que le impuso fue quitarle el traje, debía admitir que hacer eso le fue difícil y más cuando el niño le decía “yo solo quería ser como usted” aun así impuso el castigo, entre castigos a Peter, reuniones por tonterías con Ross salidas o reuniones con Rhodney para ver su mejoría con las prótesis que le creo y sus citas con Pepper porque sí para ese punto ya era obvio que lo de ellos no eran salidas a comer como las que tenía con Rhodney, lo que tenía con Pepper eran citas, lo que había era una relación, estaba ahí pero aún no lo admitían, sin embargo todo cambio en una de sus citas a cenar.

-hable con Rhodney ya está en Viena y Happy llegara con Clint y Scott sin contratiempos, también dijo que lo que enviaste se les entrego- le contaba Pepper, Tony solo la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios

-vaya lo has conseguido Pepps-le respondió Tony- conseguiste traerlos con sus familias

-si bueno no fui solo yo y lo sabes, ahora con esto creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que el gobierno se dé cuenta que son necesarios y el resto pueda volver- le decía ella

-quédate- fue lo que salió de la boca de Tony, mientras tomaba la mano de Pepper

-¿Qué?

-que te quedes conmigo hoy, esta noche, la noche siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente quédate- Pepper le miro sin saber bien que responder

-Tony si necesitas que me quede a acompañarte lo hare, no te preocupes pero….-Tony interrumpió antes de que ella continuara

-no me refiero a eso, quiero decir sí quiero que estés conmigo haciéndome compañía y cuando dije que te quedes esta noche me refiero a también en el día Pepps, quiero que regreses, quiero que te quedes conmigo porque quieres no porque debes- termino de decirle Tony

-okay y que hay de Steve

-¿Qué hay con él?

-sabes muy bien que con él, porque hasta donde recuerdo, tu y yo terminamos porque lo querías a él y hace poco tiempo sufrías por él y ahora dices quédate entenderás mi confusión ante esta extraña y súbita propuesta

\- te entiendo Pepps en serio

-¿de verdad? porque parece que no, dices que volvamos, pero apenas hace poco tiempo quemabas y destruías todo lo que fuera de él, se convirtió en el innombrable y se bien que sufrías y llorabas su partida- le decía Pepper- y no es reproche Tony, de hecho lo entiendo y sé que es algo que tenías que resolver pero no sé, si ya lo has resuelto

-cierto todo lo que dices es cierto, pero también es cierto lo que te digo, te amo Pepper y eso no es mentira, te amo, como el día en el que fingí no recordar tu cumpleaños, porque claro que lo recordaba, te amo igual que cuando te vi al bajar de ese avión esperándome con los ojos llorosos, igual que cuando te vi usando ese vestido azul en medio de toda esa gente en la fiesta, te amo igual que cuando dure 3 horas intentando cocinar un estúpido omelete en el avión-al escuchar eso fue inevitable para Pepper sonreír-te amo Pepper, no te miento, no es por miedo a estar solo o porque me siento perdido y mucho menos porque te vea como mi repuesto seguro, jamás te haría eso, se lo que quiero y eres tú así que dime tú que quieres.

Pepper se acercó y lo beso, se quedó esa noche y la siguiente y la siguiente, pronto los rumores de una reconciliación dejaron de ser rumores para convertirse en una realidad y la noticia no tardó en llegar a Steve.

-por Dios, esto no es posible- decía Nat

-a lo mejor es solo un chisme, ya sabes cómo son esos programas- dijo Sam

-no lo es- dijo Wanda

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- fue la pregunta de Sam

-Visión me dijo, dice que Tony y ella volvieron, hace poco

Los 3 siguieron conversando sobre lo que era ya una confirmación, detuvieron su conversación al escuchar a Steve llegar, Natasha se apresuró a apagar la tv, para evitar o por lo menos postergar un poco la noticia

-¿Qué ocurre?- fue lo primero que pregunto Steve en cuanto entro a la sala y los vio a los 3 callados

-nada, no pasa nada

-no es verdad, algo pasa, así que díganme

-no necesitas saber esto- fue la simple respuesta de Natasha

Significa entonces que sí que debo saberlo y que es algo importante

-exageras Steve ya Nat te dijo que no es nada- le dijo Sam

Steve sabía que algo ocultaban y lo que más lo reafirmaba era la insistencia de Sam y Natasha de no pasa nada y Wanda viendo a cualquier lado menos a él

-anda mejor hay que cenar

-ocurrió algo en NY es algo malo? ¿Hay problemas? Es eso

-que no, todo está bien y aun si hubiera problemas los que están ahí pueden resolverlos

-entonces si paso algo

-no dije eso Steve-le dijo Natasha

-hay un ataque y no hay suficiente gente y tienen problemas para contener la situación?

-que no Steve todo está bien-volvía a decirle Natasha

-entonces que es? Dímelo Nat

-es que no hay nada Steve

Steve sabía que sí que había algo, algo ocurrió pero se negaban a decirle, mientras el insistía finalmente, la verdad se hizo presente y lo golpeo

-Tony se ha comprometido con Pepper eso es lo que ha pasado, lo han anunciado en una rueda de prensa donde Tony le entrego el anillo a Pepper eso es lo que ha pasado- le dijo Wanda, para después irse a su habitación

-es verdad? es eso- pregunto Steve

-lo siento amigo pero es cierto

-lo perdí, ya lo he perdido

-lo perdiste antes Steve

-Nat no es el momento- le dijo Sam serio

-es la verdad Sam, no voy a endulzarle las cosas ahora-le dijo Nat-sabía que esto ocurriría, desde el momento en el que eligió a Bucky y dejo a Tony, sobre todo con Pepper de vuelta

-sé que tienes razón Nat es solo que no pensé que él me olvidaría-le respondió Steve mientras seguía mirando al piso

-¿y que pensabas?

-sé que no tengo derecho a nada, pero no puedo olvidarlo y decirle adiós, no así, no con este malentendido

-¿Qué malentendido Steve?, lo dejaste, tú, yo, Sam, Wanda, todos lo dejamos, le dimos la espalda ¿Qué te extraña?

-no seas cruel- le dijo Sam que había permanecido callado

-lo eres

-pues no es así, solo digo la verdad y lamento que no sea bonita, simplemente es lo que es

Natasha dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, dejando a Steve y Sam

-lo siento Cap, en serio

-no pensé que esto ocurriría, me negué a creerlo

-¿Qué es lo que pensaste dime? Porque pensé que para este momento, esto ya lo tendrías asumido, sobre todo porque Tony no hablo con nadie desde lo del aeropuerto

-pensé ingenuamente creí que Tony me perdonaría, que quizás tomaba tiempo, tiempo que le daría, pero que al final me perdonaría

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?-le cuestiono Sam

-pues nos ayudó a sacarlos a ustedes de la Balsa, ayudo a Clint y Scott, aun cuando primero dijo que no, nos ayudaría

-espera que eso no lo hizo Pepper

-sí lo hizo ella, pero todos sabemos que fue porque Tony estuvo de acuerdo y la dejo que lo hiciera, además nos envió transporte, documentación, dinero y entonces pensé que ahí estaba mi señal, mi luz de esperanza de que el me perdonaría y volvería con él y resulta que es así que él ha vuelto con su ex parja y además le ha entregado un anillo de compromiso, lo perdí para siempre

-escucha Steve no quiero sonar cruel como Natasha pero, eso era evidente digo, lo dejaste, todos lo hicimos, pero tú eras su pareja y lo dejaste por Barnes, elegiste a otro

-Bucky solo es mi amigo Sam no hay nada con él-lo interrumpió Steve

-lo sé, amigo lo sé, pero con todo eso aun así tu decidiste quien valía mas o mejor dicho quién era más importante para ti

-Bucky necesitaba mi ayuda, le debo mucho es mi amigo, mi hermano ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo?

-no te juzgo Steve ni digo que estés equivocado con lo que hiciste, solo intento que veas todo desde el punto de Tony y desde ahí todo se ve mal, ahora tampoco lo justifico a él, porque también tuvo su parte de culpa, igual que todos, pero porque fue el quien más perdió, porque así es como se ve, todos te seguimos a ti y …

-Rhodney y Visión ellos lo…

-son dos personas Steve, bueno en realidad una persona Visión no es humano, el rey cambio de bando incluso Natasha hizo lo mismo y lo de ella debió dolerle más pues era su amiga y se conocían de más tiempo, el resto hicimos lo mismo y luego yo tuve la culpa con lo de Rhodney

-no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente

-accidente o no, no quería herir a nadie y él salió muy herido, entonces Cap ¿crees que Tony no tenía razón para hacer todo esto?

-sé que tiene razones incluso de sobra y sé que Pepper es buena y que lo va a cuidar, pero eso no cambia que me duela-Sam puso su mano en el hombro de Steve y le dio un apretón, para confortarlo

-yo no puedo dejar de quererlo y menos olvidarlo, no puedo, quiero al menos poder hablar, sé que es imposible pero es lo que más deseo

-quizás mas adelante puedas Steve quizás después

Steve no dijo nada más se quedó en silencio sopesando todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que sería su vida sin Tony, había considerado antes seguir ayudando a los desvalidos con la idea de que podrían volver a casa a su hogar con Tony pero ahora, realmente le empezaba a dar igual el volver o seguir de fugitivo, si su hogar ya no estaría para él, quizás lo mejor sería quedarse como estaban y desde las sombras proteger a los demás y dejar a Tony hacer su vida, dejarlo que lo olvidara que siguiera adelante mientras él seguía pensándolo, seguía recordándolo, pero sobre todo lo seguía amando.


	8. RECUERDAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capitulo es interpretado por Pablo Alboran

El tiempo es raro, extraño o al menos así lo ven Tony y Steve, Tony recuerda cuando era niño y el tiempo le parecía correr lento a pasos de tortuga, justo cuando él quería que avanzara rápido para ser grande, cuando llego a la presidencia de Industrias Stark el tiempo le parecía tan corto, le faltaba tiempo para ir de fiestas, para inventar, para ser y hacer lo que le viniera en gana, después vino el secuestro y el tiempo se congelo para él durante esos 3 meses de cautiverio y ahora el tiempo nuevamente volvía a hacer de las suyas, iba lento cuando quería y aceleraba cuando menos pensaba y de pronto frenaba dejando de avanzar, era extraño y lo peor es que no tenía control de él así que se dejaba llevar sin oponer resistencia.

Para Steve las cosas no eran muy diferentes, recuerda que el tiempo durante la guerra fue todo menos lento, las coas pasaban tan rápido que apenas tenía tiempo de asimilarlas, quizás por esa misma razón era que le costaba tanto dejar atrás esa época, disfruto tan poco, tuvo tan pocos momentos de felicidad que se aferraba a ellos con todas sus fuerzas aun después de tanto años, se negaba a dejarlos atrás, quizás fue esa misma razón lo que lo llevo a no darle la espalda a Bucky, su lealtad y cariño por aquellos tiempos que compartieron, fue lo que lo hizo ir en contra de su tiempo presente, el cual era Tony, ahora después de ese enfrentamiento, alejado de todo lo conocido y amado el tiempo se volvía lento, transcurría pausado como si intentara hacerle no olvidar nada de lo ocurrido, era doloroso y difícil, su situación actual, si al menos tuviera una forma de despejarse, pero eso era complicado, se veía limitado por el tema de fugitivo, cuando despertó del hielo, hubo un proceso de adaptación, entrenaba, caminaba para ver los cambios ocurridos mientras dormía, pequeñas misiones.

Después ocurrió lo de Nueva York, Loki y su ataque para conquistar la tierra, Fury reuniendo a los que serían los Vengadores, todo eso ayudo a que se despejara de su situación como soldado que venía de otro tiempo como lo llamo Loki y que tenía tanta razón, pero sobre todas esa cosas que ocurrieron, Tony que revoloteaba con sus inventos y nuevas creaciones, todo él le ayudo a que ese tiempo que le parecía avanzar tan aprisa, desacelerara, hasta tomar una velocidad normal, pero ahora sin Tony cerca, sin nada el tiempo hizo lo contrario y sin Tony para hacer al tiempo ir con normalidad Steve se sentía perdido, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Tony ahora?¿estaría bien? ¿Pensaría en él aunque fuera un poco?¿sería feliz con Pepper?¿y si le llamaba al teléfono que le envío? Dudaba que Tony le contestara, pero necesitaba hablarle, las preguntas seguían e iban en aumento, hasta que se vio interrumpido por Natasha y Sam

-Tierra llamando a Steve, te estamos llamando y haciendo señas y tú como si no existiéramos- le dijo Sam

-lo siento no los escuche ni vi

-lo notamos- le dijo Sam con una sonrisa

-¿Qué ocurre? Para que me llamaban?

-es Wanda- decía Natasha

-¿Qué con ella?

-se ira unos días o mese, aun no lo deciden

-bien y ya decidieron a dónde irán?

-no me lo ha dicho, supongo que Tony y Vision decidieron eso-volvió a responder Natasha

-entonces solo hay que esperar y ver que deciden- fue la respuesta de Steve

-creo que debemos decirle que debe mantén ese en contacto con frecuencia y no desaparecer

-si crees que es lo mejor díselo

-también hay que darle un tiempo para volver así no levantará sospechas Visión con su ausencia

-está bien dile eso también

-si te hubieras mostrado así de cooperativo no estaríamos así- fue la respuesta der Natasha para después irse, Steve solo pudo verla irse, sin saber que responderle, Sam se quedó con él, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Natasha

-me odia o por lo menos está molesta

-no te lo tomes a mal Steve, Natasha solo está sufriendo igual que tú, solo que su manera de demostrarlo es con hostilidad

-si me imagino que está molesta, por mi culpa es prófuga

-dudo que su enojo sea es- le dijo Sam

-¿entonces cuál es la razón?

-Tony

-¿Qué con Tony?- pregunto Steve

-era su amigo, según escuche, ella lo conoció a él antes que a ti o por lo menos interactuó con el antes, se hicieron amigos, pelearon juntos, sé que le ayudo con el reactor y eso así que la relación con Tony era más cercana, después de Barton él era la segunda persona más cercana a ella y lo dejo solo, ahora esta dolida y enojada con ella y contigo y esta hostilidad es su forma de sacarlo

-sí, sé que la puse en una terrible situación al tener que elegir y dejarlo, por ayudarnos a Bucky y a mí a escapar

-esa fue su decisión Steve, pudo haberse quedado tal y como lo hicieron Rhodes y Visión

-aun así fue mi culpa

-quítate la personalidad de mártir Steve eso solo es culpa de ella, lamento usar las palabras de Tony pero ella quiso ser una doble agente, bueno estas son las consecuencias y por otro lado te repito, deja de ponerte de mártir y querer cargar con las culpas y errores de los demás, porque eso te tiene aquí y no ni me digas “Bucky es inocente”, porque ya me sé la historia, pero debías dejarlo asumir su responsabilidad, aunque mínima la tenía, aun si es injusto, y lo mismo va para el resto de nosotros, si Clint y Scott se separaron de sus familias fue porque ellos decidieron participar, pudieron negarse, Wanda decidió unirse a la pelea pudo decir no, aun si Clint se lo pedía, tu responsabilidad de eso fue enviar a Clint a sacarla ya que ella no había hecho el intento de irse y con Natasha igual, ella pudo tratar detenerte o simplemente no ir tras de ti, así no se hubiera visto implicada no te hubiera detenido, pero tampoco te hubiera dejado ir, bastaba con no ir tras de ti, pero lo hizo tomo su decisión al dejarte ir, bueno estas son las consecuencias, estamos aquí por decisión propia Steve deja de ser el mártir- le dijo Sam serio- déjala que asuma las consecuencias de lo que hizo y con esto quiero decir que dejes de ser condescendiente con ella, no tienes por qué soportar lo que te dice, lo digo en serio, lo que le pasa es por su culpa y de nadie más.

-gracias Sam, me alegra saber que no todos piensan que esto es mi culpa, aunque ahora es mi turno de decir algo

-adelante

-tú no te ves afectado por esta situación o por la separación del equipo, es algo que note y no había podido decirte, sentí que no te causo conflicto ponerte en contra de Tony, para Clint lo fue y Wanda estuvo igual, pero ese no fue tu caso, así que eso me lleva a preguntarte ¿Tony no te agrada?

-bueno primero que nada la separación del equipo no la sentí, porque tú estabas aquí al igual que el resto a excepción de Tony, Rhodes y Visión, por eso no sentí la separación y con lo que respecta a Tony no me desagrada es solo que él y yo casi no convivimos como lo hice con el resto, Tony ya no estaba tan activo en los vengadores, cuando iba era para ver a Visión o para hablar contigo sobre temas del equipo y aparte de ti Natasha era la única que se unía a las conversación

-pero Rhodney tampoco estaba mucho en la sede y tu relación con él era diferente

-es porque es militar Steve, teníamos cosas en común y a veces fuera de la sede Rhodes me llamaba para pedirme consejo con algunos temas de soldados que se veían afectados por misiones y me pedía ayuda con eso, con Tony no ocurría esto, las veces que hablaba conmigo era cuando llevaba equipo nuevo para mí o hacia mejoras a las alas o armas y me pedía que le diera las observaciones sobre el traje y si tenía algún pedido extra, a veces toma nota o le pedía a FRIDAY que tomara nota de lo que le decía, mientras el verifica el uso del equipo, no compartimos tanto como con los demás, pero él siempre fue amable a su modo y se preocupaba a su modo, simplemente yo elegí a mi amigo y ese eres tú, no que los demás no lo sean pero pregúntale a Rhodes si dudo o se siente mal por estar con Tony y no con nosotros, la respuesta es obvia ¿verdad?

-sí creo que tienes razón- le dijo Steve

-ahora Steve en serio deja de torturarte y andar con esa cara, esto se solucionara, no te preocupes

-lo sé, pero lo que quiero que se solucione no es tan fácil de arreglar mi situación con Tony y eso sí que esta ya perdido

-no lo sabes

-se va a casar con Pepper

-exacto se va a car pero aún no lo hace, así que no te tortures antes y aun si lo hace existe el divorcio ¿sabes?

-¿así que esperas que deje a Pepper?

-oye mi amigo eres tú que los amigos de ella se preocupen por cuidarla y consolarla-Steve sonrió ante ese comentario

-gracias Sam por apoyarme, por seguirme por todo, gracias

-no hay de que

-lo cierto es que a veces quisiera despertar de esta pesadilla y volver a cuando éramos felices

-todo se arreglara, no te desesperes- le decía Sam a Steve tratando de consolarlo y calmarlo

En Nueva York, la noticia de la boda de Tony y Pepper era el acontecimiento del momento, los medios se daban gusto con la noticia, las felicitaciones llegaban de todos lados y se preparaban para la celebración de ese enlace. Pareciera que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con la unión de Tony y Pepper, bueno no todos

-una boda, esa es la solución a la que decides llegar, para todo esto que ocurre ¿una boda? ¿Cómo es que tú haces esto? ¿En qué pensabas?

-no lo digas de esa forma Rhodney

-y cómo quieres que lo diga, pensé que tú eras más…

-más que Rhodney?

-más sensata Pepper y no irías a hacer locuras como esta

-estar con Tony te parece una locura

-sí, cuando ambos sabemos que Tony no está bien- le dijo Rhodney

-está mejorando de hecho lo veo mejor

-sabes de que hablo Pepper, Tony sigue con el tema de Rogers, él no ha dejado atrás a Steve y lamento decírtelo, Tony sigue amando a Steve y no dudo que te quiera a ti, pero no así ¿sabes de lo que hablo verdad?

-lo se Rhodney no soy tonta, pero si Tony me necesita ahora voy a estar con él, no necesito que el me ame como yo lo amo solo que me ame

-tienes razón es tú decisión pero no me gustaría que salieras lastimada en esto

-no lo hare

-hay Pepper…-Rhodney iba a decirle algo más pero en ese momento Tony llego y Pepper aprovecho para irse

-tengo un nuevo modelo de prótesis y son mucho más flexibles, lo que hará que tu movilidad sea mejor y …

-eres un reverendo idiota- fue la forma en la que Rhodney le interrumpió

-yo esperaba un “gracias oh gran señor Stark, es usted un Dios” que te pasa o que hice

-que hiciste? Déjame pensar, ah ya sé que hiciste proponerle matrimonio a Pepper

-ah ya te enteraste

\- está en todos los programas y revistas ¿Cómo no enterarme?

-pensé que me felicitarías

-y como porque lo haría? ¿Por arruinar tu vida y hacer a Pepper miserable?

-oye que clase de persona crees que soy, que la hare miserable

-la clase persona que propone matrimonio a alguien pero que sigue amando a otro

-eso no es…

-no te atrevas a negarlo Tony soy yo con quien hablas, no Pepper, Visión, Happy o incluso Parker, soy yo no me mientas, lo sigues amando no importa el tiempo o la distancia sigues pensando y amando a Steve

-eso es pasajero se terminara…

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se terminara? Porque déjame decirte que si no se ha terminado en este tiempo después de lo ocurrido no se va terminar nunca

-estas exagerando-trato de defenderse Tony

-¿eso crees? ¿Qué exagero? Es exagerar cuando te he visto ser un fantasma en la sede, llorar a veces cuando crees que nadie lo notaba, pasar noches sin dormir mirando un teléfono y aun cuando Pepper dijo que quemaste todas sus pertenencias yo sé que es mentira, porque se dónde guardas algunas cosas de Steve, te cambia el semblante cuando escuchas su nombre, ¿eso es algo pasajero?, no te quieras engañar y menos trates de engañarme a mí, Steve no es pasajero, nunca lo fue, nunca lo será- le dijo Rhodney

-y eso que? Él se fue, me dejo y yo debo seguir adelante, continuar con mi vida ¿eso está mal?

-no sino está mal y me alegra que lo hagas, pero lo que no te acepto es que en el proceso arrastres a Pepper y la uses de salvavidas

-no hago eso y ella es una adulta, podría simplemente haber dicho no

-por favor, sabes que te quiere y sé que tú también, pero eso no basta, no cuando amas a Rogers

-pero él a mí no o no lo suficiente

-entonces a ver si te entiendo, como Steve no te ama lo suficiente según tú, te vas a casar con Pepper, ¿es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

-no, no dije eso, no cambies mis palabras

-¿sabes qué? Di lo que quieras de Steve que mintió, que dividió al equipo, aunque tú tienes tu parte de culpa en eso también

-yo, yo que?

-tu también, no lo niegues

-creí que estabas de mi lado

-y lo estoy porque crees que firme y te apoye en todo, pero eso no cambia el que ambos sean culpables de la situación actual con el equipo, nos arrastraron a todos en su disputa de pareja, los dos fueron necios y ninguno quiso escuchar nada, para buscar un punto intermedio

-es bueno saber tu opinión amigo

-cuando gustes ahora volviendo con el tema de Steve di que beso a Sharon o que escapo con Barnes pero él te ama igual que tú a él y ambos sufren por ser unos idiotas- le dijo con fastidio Rhodney

-y que quieres?¿que lo perdone? Que le diga “te perdono, está olvidado todo”

-¿porque no? es lo que quieres, es lo que ambos quieren, ve Tony búscalo

-no puedo

-¿Por qué no? que te detienes

-no le puedo hacer eso a Pepper, ella es buena a estado conmigo me ha ayudado tanto, hizo tanto por Clint y Lang, ¿Cómo le voy a hacer eso? No puedo Rhods

-entonces tu matrimonio es qué? ¿Un pago por lo que hizo, eso es?

-no

-así suena Tony y aun cuando es cierto todo lo que dices no es justo para ninguno, ella lo entenderá, además sabe que amas a Steve

-eso no importa, que derecho tengo de jugar con ella y lastimarla, no puedo

-entonces que, te casaras, jugaras a la casita, fingirás una vida feliz, cuando solo quieres a otro?

-Rhodney es…mira…

-eso será ahora y después que le dirás a Pepper para convencerla de hacer lo que quieres

-¿de qué hablas?-le miro Tony confundido

-no te hagas el que no entiende, se de tu investigación, de lo que has estado haciendo- le respondió Rhods

-eso es solo lo que has dicho una investigación

-oh en serio? Y por eso has hecho todo eso, por hobbie, soy yo Tony te conozco

-es…mira Rhods no es lo que crees, bueno si pero no empezó así, solo fue algo que retome, si pensaba hacerlo antes, pero ocurrió el tema de los acuerdos y bueno ya sabes y ahora es… solo quise terminarlo pero no es, está en la fase experimental, no es…

-es una crueldad y lo sabes por qué Pepper va a aceptar y eso es cruel para todos, así que mejor ve y dile a Pepper “no te amo, mi cariño y agradecimiento no bastan y por eso no me casare contigo” y después busca al Cap porque es lo que quieres, es lo que ambos quieren- Rhodney camino a la puerta listo para irse, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando se detuvo y giro para ver a Tony que seguía en la misma posición- existe el sexo de reconciliación tú y Steve pueden intentarlo tanto como lo necesiten- dijo Rhodney sonriendo

-muy gracioso

-siempre lo soy- Rhodney abrió la purta, pera esta vez fue la voz de Tony la que lo detuvo

-¿Qué hará Pepper cuando se lo diga? Cuando le diga, sigo amando a Steve ¿va a odiarme?

-quizás este molesta el principio, pero con el tiempo se le pasara e incluso te lo agradecerá

-okay gracias Rhodney- finalmente Rhodney salió de la oficina y Tony se quedó solo, vio salir a Rhodney y pensó en sus palabras debería hacer lo que le decía, no amaba a Pepper no lo suficiente como para casarse con ella, si la amaba pero no era el tipo de amor que te vuelve loco al ver a esa persona, que te eriza la piel al tocarla, que te hace perderte en los ojos del otro, no así, lo que sentía por Pepper iba más hacia sentirse protegido, apoyado, alguien a quien le cuentas todo y aunque se enoje te apoyara cuando lo necesitas tal y como lo hace un padre, una hermana, su cariño y amor por Pepper era el que se tiene por un miembro de tu familia, en algún punto el amor de pareja se transformó, no en algún punto, cambio cunado apareció Steve, de no haberlo hecho estaba seguro, su amor su pareja ideal era Pepper y ahora con esa propuesta de matrimonio sería injusto hacerle eso, ella se merecía mas mucho más, pero tampoco quería herirla que debía hacer, como solucionaba todo esto sin lastimar a Pepper, ¿Cómo?, debía arreglar esta situación ahora, no había tiempo que perder, así que tomo el teléfono, es cucho el tono de la llamada y en el segundo respondieron

-tenemos que hablar- dijo Tony a la persona que le contesto la llamada

-claro, dime cuando y donde

-dentro de dos días, te enviare la ubicación

-bien la estaré esperando, nos vemos pronto Tony

-nos vemos pronto Steve

Tony termino la llamada y se quedó pensando, el primer paso estaba dado ahora solo quedaba esperar, siguió el consejo de Rhodney e hizo lo que necesitaba y quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo, no sabía que saldría de esa reunión con Steve, pero estaba seguro que sería algo bueno, con eso en mente, salió de la oficina rumbo a su casa para comenzar con los preparativos para dentro de dos días, dos días que largo se le haría ese tiempo.

Steve por su parte intentaba no hacerse ideas ni ilusionarse demás pero era imposible no hacerlo, Tony le había llamado y no solo eso quería verlo, ahora solo esperaba que no cambiara de opinión, a ambos solo les quedaba esperar para volver a verse, sin embargo esa cita no ocurriría siendo esta vez el destino el culpable, un destino que llegaba desde el espacio, para destruirlo todo.


	9. COBARDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es interpretada por Yuridia, este capítulo es mi forma de hacer que no odiemos tano a Sharon haber yo entiendo que en los fics se necesite de un villano o villana, que se meta en la relación y todo ese drama que amamos, y entiendo que Sharon sea a quien más se usa para ese papel, porque pues Sharon es el personaje que amamos odiar, es rubia, es bonita y podemos decir que tiene éxito en su trabajo, es independiente y fuerte, sabe pelear y aun así la odiamos, su error haber besado a Steve, pero entonces porque no odiamos a Pepper ella no solo se besó con Tony, se casó con él, tuvo una hija, y también es rubia, bonita, exitosa mujer de negocios, nos demostró que puede pelear y siempre es la amiga la que apoya a Tony y está de su lado, entonces porque odiar solo a Sharon o porque hay más fics en los que ella es la malvada rompe hogares, según yo la razón de nuestro odio con Sharon es que a la pobre le toco besar a Steve en el peor momento o sea justo en CW en el divorcio, y que ese beso y relación fue forzado hasta donde ya no era posible y lo mismo paso con Peggy y su final con Steve pero eso es harina de otro costal, lo que quiero decir es que con este capítulo mi intención era mostrar a una Sharon a la que pudiéramos entender y que no fuera una mala persona, simplemente alguien que se equivocó y malinterpreto todo, y esta es mi forma de quitar a Sharon del papel de la rompe hogares, además creí justo también tener un capitulo contado desde su perspectiva, ya que Pepper también lo tuvo y de algún modo ambas son la contraparte de la otra.

Había tenido que salir huyendo de su hogar, con prácticamente nada, solo tuvo tiempo de hacer una maleta con pocas cosas, tomar su documentación, cambiar sus cuentas bancarias y dejar su casa, tuvo suerte de no ser detenida y de poder escapar, no había podido despedirse de nadie, tampoco es como si tuviera mucha gente de quien despedirse, sus padres ya habían muerto, y su único familiar al cual podía recurrir por ayuda o para despedirse también había muerto ya, en cuanto amigos, bueno en su área de trabajo eran pocos a los que podías llamar amigos, sin embargo si había algunas personas de las que quiso poder despedirse pero por la premura de la situación fue imposible.

Lo que más le preocupaba era no haber podido ayudar a Steve y Natasha con la información sobre la Balsa, sabía que necesitaban esa información para sacar al resto de sus compañeros, pero le fue imposible conseguirla con sus contactos, así que como último recurso se infiltro en el sistema de seguridad de Stark, estaba segura que él tendría la información de la Balsa, pero su búsqueda se vio interrumpida por la llamada de uno de sus contactos para avisarle que la habían descubierto que sabían que ella había estado ayudando a Rogers y su equipo, además de haber descubierto que ella robo el escudo y las alas que habían sido decomisadas en Alemania por Everet, iban tras ella, así que tomo lo poco que pudo y huyo, minutos después recibió una llamada, de quien menos imagino, Virginia Potts le informaba que Stark ganaría tiempo para ella, para que pudiera escapar, que se encargaría de desviar la atención de ella, para que se pusiera a salvo, cuando pregunto el porqué de su ayuda, Virginia simplemente le dijo que era por consideración a su tía y a la relación de amistad que esta y Howard Stark tuvieron, así que gracias a Tony le fue más fácil escapar sin ser descubierta.

Ahora después de tiempo oculta, viviendo con un perfil bajo y con las aguas más calmadas, era momento de volver, cuando se supo a salvo solo había podido comunicarse con Natasha para explicarle que no sabrían de ella en un tiempo, Natasha le había preguntado si estaba bien, y también le informo que habían logrado sacar a los demás de la Balsa, había querido hablar con Steve pero él no se encontraba así que no le quedo más que pedirle a Natasha la despidiera de él y que les deseaba suerte. Ahora con los gobiernos ocupados de otros asuntos, el tema Sharon Carter había sido dejando de lado, así que pensó era un buen momento de volver de su exilio, investigo y logro averiguar , que había pasado con esos dichosos acuerdos, lo que descubrió la dejo sin palabras, esos acuerdos ya habían sufrido los primeros cambios los cuales beneficiaban a Steve y al resto de sus compañeros y por lo que se veía tendrían aún más cambios, si las cosas seguían así dentro de poco todos podrían volver sin problema, además de eso descubrió que Barton y Scott Lang habían podido volver con una pena mínima, a sus respectivos hogares, así que eso en definitiva anunciaba algo bueno.

No lo pensó más compro un boleto de avión, empaco un par de cosas y se fue del lugar que durante todo ese tiempo había sido su escondite, su refugio, su exilio; llego al aeropuerto de ese país que estaba fuera de la jurisdicción de los acuerdos de Sokovia, tomo su maleta y salió del aeropuerto, tomo el primer taxi libre que encontró y reviso la dirección que le indico al taxista, se encontraba nerviosa, esperaba todo saliera bien y no hubiera problemas, eso era lo que más esperaba, desde su escapada y llamada con Natasha, no había vuelto a comunicarse con ella y sabía que Natasha no la llamaría hasta que ella lo hiciera para no exponerla, su vida durante todo este tiempo había sido difícil, mentiría si dijera que no lo fue, sola, sin amigos, escondiéndose para no ser encerrada, no es precisamente fácil, sin embargo no se arrepentía de haberles ayudado, era lo correcto, aun si los demás pensaban que no.

En ese tiempo pensó mucho en su querida tía Peggy, en lo que ella hubiera hecho de haber estado en su lugar, o de que le hubiera dicho de seguir con vida, estaba segura que habría cobrado favores para que a ella no le pasara nada, y seguramente la habría regañado, por ser estúpidamente imprudente, pero aun así, la habría apoyado, con frecuencia, la imagen de Peggy venia acompañada con el dolor de la comparación a la que toda su vida laboral se vio expuesta, apenas descubrían su relación con la legendaria Margaret Carter, era molesto, la comparaban a cada paso que daba o hacían comentarios desagradables sobre ella, dudando de su capacidad y de cómo todo lo que había conseguido se lo debía a su apellido, fue por eso que prefirió no usar su nombre en SHIELD ya era molesto que su familia y los pocos que sabían sobre su parentesco la juzgaran, como para que en SHIELD también lo hicieran, ya podía imaginarse los comentarios, así que por eso oculto su origen, aunque estaba segura que Natasha lo supo siempre al igual que Barton, pero a ellos no les importaba y lo agradeció.

Aunque también debía admitir que pese a querer a su tía Peggy y siempre verla como un ejemplo para ella, ser quien la impulsaba a ser mejor, había momentos en los que llego a sentir cierta molestia y como no sentirlo si, siempre eres comparada, y no es que no supiera que eso iba a ocurrir o tampoco era un secreto la influencia que tuvo Peggy en SHIELD, en la guerra y como agente fue la mejor, pero aun así con todo eso que ya sabía hubo momentos en que no la soporto, aunque ese pensamiento siempre se iba tan rápido como llegaba, ¿Qué habría pensado o dicho su tía si hubiera sabido lo del beso con Steve? O mejor aún ¿Qué hubiera pensado del hecho que ella lo quería? ¿La habría odiado? ¿Le habría reclamado? Era bien sabido para todos que su tía siempre guardo en su mente el recuerdo de Steve, se casó y tuvo una familia, pero Steve Rogers siempre siguió en la mente de Peggy, tan era así que cuando la visitaba a la casa de asistencia, Peggy le hablaba de él, diciéndole que Steve iba a volver que le había prometido un baile, que iba a volver, no dejo de pensar en él nunca, eran esas conversaciones las que más dolor y culpa le causaban, porque ella iba detrás del mismo hombre, pensaba que debía dejar de sentir ese amor por Rogers, pero cuando Steve la veía, le hablaba y era amable con ella, le era imposible, se arrepintió tanto de no haberle aceptado el café y la cita cuando la invito, pero en aquel momento estaba cumpliendo con su deber, después de eso, todo se complicó, los secretos de SHIELD fueron expuestos, Hydra resulto estar infiltrada en la organización que su tía y Howard Stark trabajaron tanto en fundar, cuando todo salió a la luz, no hubo tiempo para romances, citas ni nada, y cuando ella trato de buscar a Steve en el que había sido su departamento para hablar, para aceptar esa cita, ya era tarde, Steve se había ido con Stark o bueno vivía en la torre Stark en ese momento llamada la torre de los vengadores lo busco, trato de acercarse, de buscarlo, pero las misiones de ellos como vengadores, y el trabajo de ella se interpuso, cuando finalmente pudo volver a hablar con él, para disculparse por no decirle que era una agente, él le sonrió cálidamente, tomaron un café y le dijo que lo olvidara que entendía que ella estaba haciendo su trabajo, que no tenía de que disculparse, y que esperaba poder seguir contando con su ayuda, hablaron por una hora, sobre el trabajo de ella en la CIA y él le hablo sobre su vida en la torre, las misiones que realizaban, sobre su relación con Stark y como se estaban llevando mejor, como le estaba ayudando a adaptarse a esa nueva era, su convivencia con el resto del equipo, las “reuniones” como solía llamar Tony a las fiestas que organizaba después de cada misión y las mejoras que hacia Tony a su traje y a las armas de los demás, de las bromas de Natasha, en fin hablaron mucho, quiso intercambiar números para así poder hablarle cuando quisiera sabía que Steve no se negaría, pero cuando estaba por pedírselo, una llamada del teléfono de Steve los interrumpió, Tony le hablaba para decirle algo sobre una película o algo así entendió, al parecer le había preguntado donde estaba y cuando Steve le dijo, Tony dijo que entonces no interrumpía mas y que olvidara lo de la película y disfrutara de su cita, Steve había querido decirle algo, pero Tony corto antes, así que Steve se disculpó con ella y le dijo que debía irse y que le había gustado hablar con ella, pero que ya iba tarde y aún tenía que pasar por comida y otras cosas, le sonrió y se fue, así que el intercambio de números de teléfono no ocurrió. Volvería a coincidir con Steve en otras ocasiones y Steve siempre la veía con una sonrisa en los labios, se tomaba tiempo para tomar un café con ella y hablar sobre lo que hacía, bromeaba con ella y hubo ocasiones en las que incluso llego a preguntarle, si a ella le fueran a proponer matrimonio como le hubiera gustado que se lo preguntaran, cuando quiso saber el porqué de esa pregunta, Steve le dio un excusa para no decirle la verdad, esos pocos momentos compartidos con él los amo, por primera vez alguien se preocupaba por ella sin que su apellido fuera importante y además al parecer Steve sentía algo por ella, era feliz.

Aunque de pronto su oportunidad de ascender en su trabajo la obligo a irse, se despidió de Steve y de Natasha que se encontraba con él, en un momento de esa despedida, Steve se alejó de ellas para ir a contestar una llamada y Natasha le había dicho que esperaba este viaje por su trabajo le sirviera para que su perspectiva cambiara y viera más de todo el panorama, cuando iba a preguntarle a que se refería Steve volvía, sonriendo tan feliz y con una bolsa de papel de algún lugar de comida, se despidió de la persona con la que hablaba y ella olvido todo cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, se fue sin saber si a su regreso Steve siguiera pensando en ella, sin embargo la muerte de su querida tía Peggy la llevo a reunirse nuevamente con Steve y fue entonces el momento de revelarle el parentesco que la unía con quien en el pasado había sido el amor de Steve, para ese momento el tema de los acuerdos de Sokovia ya había llegado a ellos, sabían lo que los gobiernos del mundo querían obligarlos a hacer, y también se enteró que Stark, Rhodes, Natasha y Visión se habían promulgado a favor de dichos acuerdos, mientras que Steve y Wilson se negaban, la chica Maximof se mantenía sin dar su voto, entendió que ese momento sería difícil para Steve con la división de su equipo y con la muerte de su tía, así que cuando subió a dar esas palabras en el funeral, sintió que debía también darle algún tipo de apoyo, así que dijo lo que su tía solía decirle cuando había situaciones en las que se negaba a ceder, esperando que eso le sirviera de algo y al parecer fue así, ya que su detención en Alemania, le indico el efecto de sus palabras, cuando le informaron que Rogers y Wilson junto con el criminal James Buckanas Barnes serían llevados como detenidos a las instalaciones en las que trabajaba, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, aun si la situación no era la mejor, lo que no espero fue el arribo de Natasha y Tony, si bien Natasha fue amable y le saludo con alegría, Stark fue amable rayando en el desagrado, pero no le importo, pensó que era parte de la forma de ser de Tony, las cosas salieron mal y al final ella termino robando el escudo y las alas sin importarle las consecuencias, entonces ahí en ese estacionamiento, con Wilson y Barnes de espectadores ocurrió al fin Steve y ella se besaban, le hubiera encantado quedarse con él y ayudar más pero no podía, no volvió a verlo después de eso, debió quedarse aun si eso significaría poco después ser perseguida por sus acciones pasadas, finalmente se convirtió en una prófuga, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el chofer del taxi que le indico que habían llegado a la dirección que le indico, le pago y bajo del taxi, con su maleta, camino una cuadra hasta que llego a la dirección que llevaba, se paró frente a la puerta y toco el timbre, escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse para abrir

-hola ha pasado tiempo- ahí frente a ella estaba Steve el hombre que ella quería por el que había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance

-hola Sharon…¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno ya no estoy siendo buscada, bueno no tanto como antes, así que pensé en venir con ustedes

-claro…sí que bien…-Steve seguía parado en la puerta sin moverse y se le veía raro no sabía cómo explicarlo

-¿Quién es Steve?- pregunto otra voz a lo lejos, la cual pertenecía a Sam Wilson, que se acercaba a la puerta

-ah…Hola agente ¿Carter verdad?

-ammm Sí, bueno Sharon está bien

-que gusto- le saludo Sam- ammmm porque no pasas

-si claro, pasa- le había dicho Steve para hacerse a un lado y dejarla entrar

-gracias

-no llegue en un mal momento ¿verdad?

-no para nada, Wanda se fue hoy muy temprano y solo estamos Steve, Natasha y Yo

-ya veo- Steve seguía en silencio sin decir nada, su aspecto había cambiado de la última vez que lo vio en Alemania, su cabello estaba más largo, se había dejado crecer la barba la cual por cierto le quedaba de maravilla, pero no había mas sonrisas se habían ido y sus ojos solo mostraban una enorme tristeza, entendía la razón de ese cambio, habían sido tiempos difíciles, aun lo eran así que no se sintió mal por el trato de Steve, poco después se apareció Natasha, le saludo, y le ayudo a servir café para todos

-te ves bien- le dijo Natasha cuando estaban en la pequeña sala de esa casa

-si bueno, tanto como se puede

-no tuviste problemas para irte?- volvió a preguntarle Natasha

-no tuve la suerte de que uno de mis contactos me avisara que iban tras de mí, así que pudo tomar alguna cosas, cambiar mis cuentas bancarías e irme

-eso es bueno- esta vez era Sam

-si bueno además también está la ayuda de Stark

-¿Tony?

-sí, Virginia Potts se comunicó conmigo para informarme que Tony ganaría tiempo para mí, desviando la atención, para que escapara- por primera vez desde que había llegado Steve sonreía y le hablaba y ella pensó que debía tranquilizarle que Tony le hubiera ayudado a salir de ahí por su seguridad

-eso fue bueno

-sí, también hay otra cosa que descubrí es sobre los acuerdos…-prosiguió a contarles lo que había averiguado y que si todo seguía igual esos acuerdos serían destruidos, cenaron y siguieron conversando Steve comentaba algo de vez en cuando y así la cena termino

-Steve podríamos hablar un momento- era momento de que hablaran y que dejaran en claro su relación, porque según lo ocurrido en Alemania tenían una relación ¿no?¨o estaban en el proceso de una, vio a Steve hacer una mueca y después a Sam poner su mano en el hombro y sonreírle

-bien entonces me voy a dormir, si necesitas algo me avisas Sharon

-yo igual, compermiso-se despidió Sam, cuando al fin se quedaron solos, caminaron a la sala y Sharon se sentó, mientras que Steve permaneció de pie en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y mirando al piso

-¿Cómo se encuentra Barnes?- comenzó por preguntar Sharon

-está bien, tratando de sacarse el control mental de Hydra con un tratamiento, gracias por preguntar

-por un momento creí que lo vería aquí con el resto

-no creyó que fuera lo mejor

-ya veo

-he querido darte las gracias por la ayuda que nos diste en Alemania y también quería disculparme por la situación en la que te puse, de alguna forma el que te busquen es mi culpa- le dijo Steve sin verla a la cara

-no, está bien, yo quise ayudarte, no me obligaste a nada, además como no hacerlo, después de todo

-aun así disculpa las molestias que te cause

-no lo hiciste Steve

-si lo hice y también lamento el beso en Alemania- le dijo Steve mientras levantaba la cara y la veía a los ojos

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- porque se disculpaba no entendía

-sí no debí hacerlo, estuvo mal y lo siento

-no, no quiero decir, es lo que ambos queríamos y está bien, me alegra que lo menciones porque bueno ahora que estoy aquí finalmente creo que puedo quedarme contigo, bueno con ustedes, y sé que es algo precipitado una relación sobre todo con los momentos en los que estamos, pero oye para que seguir posponiéndolo, si ambos queremos esto

-no

-sí, está bien Steve, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, nuestra relación va a ir bien

-no, no me entiendes, lo que digo es que…

-sé que te preocupas por mí pero oye no soy una damisela en peligro voy a estar bien y lo enfrentaremos juntos

-no, no me refería a eso, bueno si me importa tu seguridad pero no es a lo que me refiero

-¿y entonces?

-veras, yo pasaba por un mal momento en Alemania con Tony, habíamos discutido y no llegábamos a un entendimiento y luego Bucky escapo y yo con él y todo era complicado, pero principalmente mi relación con Tony estaba mal y bueno hice algo que no debía, algo que lo lastimo y ahora veo que a ti te hizo crear expectativas de algo- conforme Steve empezó a hablar Sharon primero pensó que se refería a la pelea por firmar los acuerdos, pero conforme seguía, se empezó a sentir estúpida, eso no era por su relación con Tony bueno si, pero, esto era ¿Cómo?- lo siento no quise que te crearas falsas expectativas sobre nosotros- había finalizado Steve

-haber me estás diciendo que tú y Tony tenían algo

-si así es

-y entonces porque coqueteabas conmigo

-¿Qué? yo no coqueteaba contigo Sharon

-si lo hacías, teníamos citas, hablábamos por horas, bromeábamos

-te refieres a la salidas por un café

-si ¿a qué más?

-solo estaba siendo amable contigo, eras mi compañera de SHIELD o bueno lo que ahora es SHIELD, y me pareció bien hablar contigo, también tomaba café con María Hill incluso ella iba a nuestras fiestas

-pero tu bromeabas conmigo y siempre que me veías me sonreías y eras tan amable, cuando me acercaba para hablarte siempre dejabas lo que estabas haciendo y me invitabas a salir

-te invitaba por un café y era amable porque es lo normal, además…bueno

-¿Qué? dímelo Steve

-bueno Barton y Natasha me comentaron en algunas ocasiones que no eras muy sociable y que te costaba adaptarte, María dijo que eras muy buena en tu trabajo pero que el resto de los agente te huía a excepción de Nat y Clint

-si bueno no soy el alma de la fiesta como Stark, ni tampoco se socializar como él

-bueno entonces creí que exageraban pero me di cuenta que era verdad y cuando nos veíamos te veía relajada cuando hablábamos y pensé que quizás podíamos ser amigos, además Tony me dijo en una ocasión que entendía tu situación y tu alejamiento de los demás, porque él también lo hacía, solo que sabía cómo disfrazar esa parte de él, dijo que mucho tiempo estuvo solo y era solo un fantasma entre un mar de personas, hasta que conoció a Rhodney, Pepper y Happy y bueno…

-¿Qué? termina Steve

-pensé que quizás yo podría ser para ti lo mismo que fue Rhodney para Tony

-no, haber Steve tú eras amable conmigo, me sonreías cada que me veías, salíamos a tomar café y aunque digas que no coqueteábamos

-estaba siendo amable Sharon solo eso, yo no pensé que tu creerías otra cosa

-claro, el que dos personas salgan solos no es una cita, por eso hablabas tanto de Stark cuando nos veíamos ¿verdad? me preguntaste sobre como declarase, porque era lo que ibas a hacer tu con Tony, ¡dios, me preguntaste sobre regalos de navidad y de cumpleaños para él! Y yo pensé que buen amigo es, es el hombre perfecto, ¡que idiota!

-no, yo tuve la culpa, debía poner atención a lo que Nat y Clint decían pero pensé que estaban exagerando, jugando como solían hacerlo, lo lamento no quise lastimarte Sharon

-nos besamos en Alemania Steve, entiendo y acepto que yo confundí todo, pero el beso en Alemania, eso no lo pude haber mal interpretado, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, si no sentías nada por mí?

-estaba molesto con Tony y…

-te estabas desquitando, hubiera preferido que al menos me dieras un aviso que se trataba solo de eso, porque que te costaba decir te estoy usando, lo hubiera preferido

-perdón, no quise, jamás quise usarte Sharon

-lo que más me duele Steve es el saber que nunca me miraste de la forma que yo te miro

-perdón

-deja de disculparte y de ser tan amable es molesto y es por esa amabilidad que yo confundí las cosas

-Sharon…

-no te culpo Steve, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado ser el amor de tu vida y que tu hubieras sido el mío, porque yo me imagine toda una vida contigo

-perdón, no sabes cómo lamento todo esto, si hubiera sabido, yo no…no quería herirte ni usarte, todo este embrollo es mi culpa yo….

-no, escucha no tienes por qué sentir lo mismo que yo Steve de eso nadie es culpable ni te estoy culpando, aunque eso parezca, me culpo a mí, por haber deseado, que digo deseado por haber fantaseado con que tu sentías los mismo

-lamento ponerte en esta situación y herirte pero no podía dejarte seguir pensando algo que no iba a pasar nunca porque sigo queriendo a Tony aun si él ahora esta con Pepper eso no cambia lo que yo siento por él, lamento que por esos sentimientos que tienes hacia mi te encuentres en esta situación ahora

-no, no te disculpes, no me obligaste y la única responsable de todo esto soy yo, que me hice ideas sola, confundí tu amabilidad con algo que no era, lamento haberte puesto yo en esta situación a ti, además te ayude porque sentí que era lo correcto independientemente de lo que yo sentía por ti y no me arrepiento de eso

-no sé qué decir para disculparme contigo Sharon

-no tienes que disculparte, te repito hice lo que sentí estaba bien, ¿Tony lo sabe?-pregunto Sharon- ¿lo del beso? ¿Lo sabe?

-si

-dios, tengo que disculparme

-no tú no tienes que disculparte de nada

-sí, si tengo y lo hare, coquetee contigo, aun si fue porque yo me hice ideas, él se merece una explicación de todo este desastre que yo cree

-no es así

-lo es, es lo que yo quisiera que hicieran por mí, que me explicaran y me dijeran lo que ocurrió aun si estoy muy molesta, y el merece esa explicación y esa disculpa y es lo que hare

-perdón Sharon

-te perdono Steve- le sonrió Sharon- pero te voy a dar un consejo, sí estas con alguien, no puedes ir siendo tan amable y debes poner límites, salir con una persona más de una ocasión solos es una cita, sé que dices que estabas siendo amable y no te convenceré de lo contrario pero a veces la amabilidad lastima

-no quise hacer eso

-está bien las cosas no siempre salen como uno planea a veces la otra persona no sueña igual que tú aunque si que hubiera preferido que no me hicieras ilusionarme, porque eso duele, no lo hiciste con intención, pero aun así no lo evitaste, sé que no imagine lo de Alemania Steve, las miradas en el restaurante, en el hotel y en definitiva no imagine lo del estacionamiento, por eso fue que nos besamos, porque fuimos ambos, yo no me arroje a tus brazos y te obligue nos besamos y eso Steve fue cruel, porque tú no me quieres, sé que tú no me obligaste a que imaginara una vida contigo, pero sí que me diste un empujón a que lo pensara después del beso

-no fue mi intención lastimarte

-lo sé, yo me ilusione sola, me enamore sola y me hice una historia donde no había nada, eso no es tu culpa- en ese momento el teléfono de Steve sonó, aquel teléfono igual al que le fue enviado a Tony y que pensó nunca sonaría, lo estaba haciendo, se apresuró a contestar

-tenemos que hablar- fue lo que le dijo Tony

-claro, dime cuando y donde- fue su rápida respuesta, no importo el para que Tony quería verlo y hablar y eso era todo lo que le importaba

-dentro de dos días, te enviare la ubicación

-bien la estaré esperando, nos vemos pronto Tony

-nos vemos pronto Steve- la llamada finalizo y la sonrisa en sus labios fue inevitable una felicidad que le llego a los ojos y que Sharon noto inmediatamente

-bien creo que es momento de que me vaya

-no, no quédate

-no en serio, es lo mejor, debo irme- camino hasta donde estaba su maleta la tomo y luego se dirigió a la puerta- espero que tú y Tony arreglen esto, lo digo en serio, despídeme de Sam y Natasha, adiós Capitán Rogers

-adiós Sharon- abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás, había sido tan estúpida, se engañó ella sola, ahora entendía los comentarios de Natasha y de María, incluso Barton llego a insinuarle que Steve y Tony estaban juntos pero ella se negó a creerlo, pues bien aquí estaba el resultado, idiota seguía repitiéndose, ahora entendía las miradas que le daba Tony en las pocas ocasiones que coincidieron, jamás le dijo nada o la trato mal, pero la forma en la que la miraba como si quisiera decirle algo, ahora entendía que era, reclamar claro esta y hubiera estado en su derecho de hacerlo, llego a invitar a Steve a salir en una ocasión frente a Tony, Steve declino la salida con amabilidad diciéndole que tenía ya una cita con Tony, el cual sola la miro, lo que para ella fue una eternidad y luego le sonrió como confirmación de lo dicho por Steve, estaba segura que Tony pensó de ella lo peor, debió creer que era una buscona, una zorra, dios como pudo no ver lo que ocurría, cuando salía con Steve a alguna cafetería este hablaba mucho sobre Tony y lo que hacían y lo que decía, como no se dio cuenta, estaba tan idiotizada con su fantasía rosa personal que no vio lo evidente, tomo un taxi y le indico la dirección de un hotel, debía disculparse y explicarle a Tony aun si de nada serbia, debía hacerlo, porque tal y como se lo dijo a Steve eso es lo que ella quisiera que hicieran si estuviera en la situación de Tony, el taxi siguió en movimiento hasta el hotel en el que se quedaría por esa noche, el día siguiente buscaría un vuelo de regreso e intentaría contactar a Tony y explicarle, después de eso no volvería a acercarse a Steve por su propio bien.

Mientras tanto en la casa Steve seguía en la sala pensando en lo ocurrido con Sharon, se sentía mal por haberle hecho creer cosas que no eran, pero la verdad es que ahora se sentía un poco mejor, por lo menos mas liberado y lo mejor de todo era que Tony quería verlo

-y bien que tal te fue?- le pregunto Sam que había salido de su habitación y llego a la sala

-hablamos y dejamos todo en claro, me disculpe y ella dijo que no tenia de que, que no era mi culpa que ella se había hecho ideas

-eso es bueno ¿no?

-si lo es aun así me siento mal por ella, no quise lastimarla

-va a estar bien, no te preocupes- le dijo Natasha que también se unió a ellos en la sala- después de todo es una Carter

-si tienes razón

-y bien que crees que quiera Tony?- le pregunto Natasha

-no lo sé, pero quiere verme y eso es todo lo que me importa-les dijo Steve

Tanto Sam como Natasha sonrieron al ver a Steve sonriendo por primera vez desde lo ocurrido en ese aeropuerto y su ahora vida como fugitivos, ambos esperaban que con esa reunión pudieran arreglar la situación y volver a estar juntos, sin embargo esa cita no ocurriría siendo esta vez el destino el culpable, un destino que llegaba desde el espacio, para destruirlo todo.


	10. EUROPA VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta canción es otra que uno al escucharla piensa la escribieron para Tony, es realmente una canción que queda perfecta para el momento de Tony vagando en el espacio, interpretada por "La Oreja de Van Gogh"

Había hecho preparativos, cancelo citas, encontró la forma de que Ross no tuviera forma de averiguar dónde estaba y menos con quien, había encontrado el lugar perfecto, donde nadie los interrumpiría, encontró la excusa perfecta para decirle a Pepper y le creyó, le informo a Rhodney que estaría ausente quizás una semana, que no se preocupara sino tenía señales de él, que si estuviera en peligro FRIDAY les avisaría, Rhodney solo sonrió _“anda vete, disfrútalo, gózalo y regresa feliz”_ le había dicho _“no sé de qué hablas”_ fue su respuesta, si bien Rhodney era positivo con respecto a su encuentro con Steve él no lo era tanto, quizás peleaban de nuevo o lo suyo terminaba definitivamente, esperaba que no fuera ese el caso, de acuerdo estaba siendo horriblemente cruel e infiel con Pepper, pero no podía hacer o sentir de manera diferente si todo salía bien que era lo que esperaba, se disculparía con Pepper, le pediría perdón de rodillas por dejarla, se dejaría golpear por ella si con eso se sentía bien.

Hablo con Happy para que estuviera al pendiente de Peter y hablo con Peter para que fuera considerado con la salud de Happy y no le causara un infarto por meterse en problemas en esa semana, había dejado cubierto todo, para esa semana de ausencia, un día antes había salido a desayunar con Pepper, pasaron un rato agradable, su relación había cambiado poco después de la propuesta de matrimonio, seguían teniendo la misma interacción de antes, la de dos amigos, la de familia, eso le dio cierta esperanza de que quizás aun si el matrimonio se cancelaba y después de darle a Pepper su tiempo para odiarlo, pudieran seguir siendo amigos, siendo Tony y Pepper solo que sin tintes románticos, después del desayuno, decidieron salir caminar un poco por central Park, jamás imagino lo que ocurriría, todo había comenzado como un mañana normal para desayunar y termino con un enfrentamiento en la calle contra calamardo versión malvado, siendo ayudado por un mago de las artes ¿no sé qué? , hechicero de ¿no sé dónde? Además de Bruce sin Hulk y después estar en una estúpida dona flotante en el puto espacio con más gente rara y para colmo con Peter el cual decidió seguirlo, ¿Por qué? porque simplemente el niño no entendía cuando se le daba una orden, en serio Howard debía estar riendo al verlo sufrir con Peter.

Para después encontrarse en un estúpido planeta de nombre Titán peleando con aquel que había sido el responsable de sus peores miedos, de noches sin dormir, el causante de ataques de pánico y lo peor el culpable de la creación de Ultron en un intento de protegerlos de esa amenaza que él supo algún día vendría a golpearlos igual que el meteorito a los dinosaurios, que les causo la extinción, esa amenaza, ese meteorito ahora estaba ahí y no solo quería impactar contra la tierra iba contra todo el universo, y el solo era un “hombre en una lata”, tal y como se lo había dicho a Steve en una de sus pláticas en las que no podían dormir ninguno de los dos, Steve por las pesadillas de la guerra y del momento en el que caía al océano y él con los eventos de esa invasión que llego con Loki, cuando eso ocurría Steve le abrazaba, mientras hablaban hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

Peleo, lucho con todas sus fuerzas, dio todo lo que tenía y más y aun así perdió no pudo detenerlo, rogo porque Steve y quienes seguían en la tierra tuvieran más suerte y la fuerza para frenarlo, sin embargo supo que todo había terminado para mal al ver a Quill y el resto de sus compañeros convertirse en polvo y después a Strange, finalmente Peter, ese niño al que se esforzó tanto en proteger y cuidar de cualquier peligro, que intento ser un mentor, un amigo y que aun sino lo dijo, lo veía como un hijo, Peter tenía el mismo final que los otros, solo pudo observarlo desvanecerse entre sus brazos, sin poder hacer algo para evitar que el niño muriera, se fue, estaba en sus brazos y un segundo después era polvo, perdieron, ese maldito había ganado, fallaron no pudieron proteger a nadie.

Se vio entonces a kilómetros de distancia de la Tierra, sin saber si sus amigos sobrevivieron, si Steve seguía ahí, él estaba varado en ese maldito planeta, con esa chica, ¿Cómo volver? ¿Qué hacer? No lo sabía, aun así se puso de pie y él y Nebula que era el nombre de la chica se pusieron en marcha a abordar la nave y tratar de salir del planeta y lo lograron, pensó que podría volver a casa pero como siempre en su vida ocurrió algo con la nave, él y Nebula trabajaron para arreglar el problema, pero no contaban con los materiales para hacerlo así que solo pudo ganar tiempo para ambos, se quedaron flotando en el espacio, las provisiones de alimento se terminarían, el oxígeno igual, y después bueno vendría lo inevitable, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Por qué? eran las preguntas constantes de Tony, se suponía que vería a Steve arreglarían su situación, para ese momento estarían disfrutando de lo que Rhodney llamo _“sexo de reconciliación”_ , dios Rhodney estaría vivo, Pepper, Happy, habrían sobrevivido, rogaba porque sus amigos y Steve estuvieran bien, que hubieran logrado sobrevivir a lo que hizo ese maldito monstruo. 

Y ahora ahí en esa nave flotando a la deriva, alejado de todo lo conocido, esperando a que la muerte viniera por él, solo podía pensar en lo que había sido su vida, sus años como “mercader de la muerte”, cuando lo único que le importaba era crear armas sin importarle el daño que causarían a millones, gente inocente que moriría a causa de ellas, como hubiera ocurrido sí Jericó hubiera salido al mercado, una arma tan destructiva, al menos algo bueno vino de su secuestro, esa arma no vio la luz y el cerro la producción de armas. Pensó en sus amigos y como estarían seguramente Pepper estaría muy preocupada, Rhodney tratando de consolarla y Happy tratando de consolar a Rhodney quien a su vez sería consolado por Pepper, así eran ellos, entre ellos se cuidaban así había sido desde que estaban juntos, quería pensar que ellos estaban con vida, que no se habían convertido en polvo como Peter, Peter dios su tía cuya familia solo eran ellos dos, como estaría sin saber de su sobrino, no lo iba a soportar otra perdida, era cruel lo que estaba pensando pero para May Parker sería mejor haber desaparecido sin tener que cargar con el dolor de la pérdida de su sobrino, quizás con suerte se vieran en el cielo, la eternidad o lo que sea que existiera después de esta vida, eso era algo en lo que no pensaba mucho o mejor dicho nada.

Steve seguramente habría sobrevivido, sí había sobrevivo en el hielo por casi 70 años, tuvo que sobrevivir a esto, no sabía cómo es que estaba tan seguro de eso, pero lo estaba, él estaba vivo y ¿Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Clint, Visión, Sam, Barnes?, ¿seguirían con vida todos? O ¿Cuántos se desvanecieron?, ¿Qué sería ahora de la tierra? ¿Cómo seguir después de esto? Eran preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta

Y el que sería de él, sabía que moriría, se habían agotado todas sus opciones para sobrevivir, pero que ocurriría después, no es que no hubiera pensando en la muerte y en lo que vendría después, lo pensaba, hubo momentos en los que lo pensó demasiado, en aquel entonces pensaba en que a su muerte se realizaría un funeral, sobrio, pero elegante, de eso estaba seguro, gente que lo conoció asistiría, muchos fingirían dolor por no decir que todos, solo unos pocos sufrirían su partida, su legado, sería entregado a sus más cercanos, Pepper, Rhodney y Happy al menos así había sido antes de conocer a Steve, porque entonces hizo cambios en cuanto a sus beneficiarios, cambios que seguían vigentes aun cuando se separaron, pero ahora, con él a kilómetros de la tierra, que pasaría, se quedaría vagando en el infinito espacio, sin que nadie supiera lo que fue de él, eso le daba un poco de miedo.

Si al menos hubiera una forma de saber que Steve y los demás estaban a salvo, si por lo menos pudiera decirles, _“no me desvanecí”_ _“estoy flotando en una nave en el espacio”_ , sí al menos pudiera ver o tener una última conversación con Steve, quizás estaba sonando como un egoísta en pensar únicamente en él, pero durante esos dos años tuvo tiempo para estar con Rhodney y Happy, para arreglar las cosas con Pepper podría decirse que quedo en paz con ellos, pero Steve, la última vez que lo vio le dijo que no quería verlo más que se olvidara de todo lo que tuvieron, Steve le pedía que esperara que le dejara explicar y él se negó, así que ahí en el espacio con demasiado tiempo para pensar en los errores cometidos quería verlo y aclarar todo.

Porque sí, sabía que en la separación de los vengadores, él tenía la misma cantidad de culpa que Steve, se dejó influir por su miedo, por la culpa y vio los acuerdos como una forma de resarcir lo que ocurrió con ese chico que había muerto en Sokovia, no le importo que Ross estuviera poniendo una correa a sus cuellos y que los utilizaría como sus empleados, porque eso es lo que haría, no lo vio, o bueno si lo vio pero prefirió ignorarlo, debió mediar la situación y buscar un punto intermedio algo que les diera seguridad a los gobiernos del mundo pero que tampoco los desprotegiera a ellos, pero no lo hizo, estaba tan molesto con Steve que se dejó llevar por su enojo, por sus problemas de pareja y arrastro al resto del equipo, eso fue lo que ocurrió, sus celos por el comportamiento de Steve con Barnes lo cegaron.

Miro la inmensidad del espacio sin encontrar nada más que vacío, nadie sabría lo que ocurrió con él, era una sensación de angustia el saber eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo que pudo hacer lo hizo, así que ahora solo podía esperar y mientras lo hacía, recapitular en todo lo que hizo, los errores, los aciertos, las despedidas, el tiempo perdido en una estúpida pelea, la soledad en la que vivió durante mucho tiempo, pero también en las personas a las que les habían fallado, se supone que ellos los protegerían que pelearían las peleas que ellos no pudieran enfrentar, se supone que los protegerían, ese era su trabajo ellos lo eligieron y entonces les fallaron, tantas vidas inocentes que se perdieron, la tierra debía ser un caos, los gobiernos desechos, sin saber qué hacer con tatas muertes y sin tener a quien culpar o mejor dicho, sin poder hacer algo contra el culpable, se culpaba y culpaba a los demás por el resultado, debieron estar preparados para esto, pero no, su estúpida moral cuando les dijo que necesitaban más que solo sus buenas intenciones, debieron escucharlo, vagando en el espacio sin nada que hacer que pensar en lo ocurrido, sus emociones eran una constate ambivalencia, entre el amor y el anhelo de ver a Steve y el enojo y frustración por no haber sido escuchado cuando les dijo que debían hacer más.

Finalmente cansado de solo mirar el espacio en silencio mientras seguía haciéndose cuestionamientos y torturándose en silencio por todo lo que no hizo y por las decisiones que tomo, se levantó de su lugar camino hasta donde estaba el casco de su armadura, el cual se había llevado parte del daño en la pelea con Thanos, lo arreglo si bien, no hubo forma de instalar a FRIDAY, por lo menos serviría para lo que tenía pensado hacer en caso de ser encontrado. Así que se sentó y coloco el casco frente a él y procedió a encenderlo, respiro tratando de calmarse, para no sonar más desesperado y angustiado de lo que estaba, su intento era el darles tranquilidad si es que encontraban la nave, que supieran que no había sufrido que se había ido en paz, al menos eso quería darles, un poco de tranquilidad con respecto a su final.

-esta encendido, espero que sí y ojala esto que estoy a punto de hacer funcione….si encuentras esta grabación, no lo subas a redes sociales…. Es demasiado trágica…no sé si llegues a verla o si….si quiera estas….ay por favor….espero que sí…hoy es el día 21, no, es el 22, no lo sé…estoy un poco desorientado….si no fuera por el terror existencial de mirar el vacío del espacio, diría que me siento un poco mejor….la infección ya cedió gracias a la villana azul….te encantaría conocerla…ella es muy práctica…las celdas de energía se dañaron, pero aun así descubrimos como revertir la situación y bueno ganar 48 horas más de vuelo….ahora estamos a la deriva, a años luz del seven eleven más cercano…el oxígeno se acabara mañana temprano y fin se acabó, no habrá más Tony Stark, adiós al playboy, filántropo…..y sé que dije que no habría más sorpresas y….pero creí que podría dar una última, pero parece bueno ya sabes lo que parece…no te sientas mal por esto….si quieres llorar un par de semanas y luego sigue con tu vida con gran culpa sigue con tu vida…tal vez deba descansar un minuto….dormir un poco….te aseguro….cuando….me quede dormido….será igual que todas las noches…..estoy bien, súper bien….voy a soñar contigo, porque siempre te pienso….

Tony finalizo su mensaje, apago el casco, rogo, pidió a ese Dios en el que nunca creyo y del que siempre dudo existiera, le diera la oportunidad de ser encontrado por Steve y de esa forma esta despedida pudiera ser escuchada, y el volver a su hogar a Steve, aun si fuera muerto, eso es lo único que podía desear o al menos lo más realista que podía pedir la parte racional de su cerebro era lo único que podía esperar, que lo encontraran sin vida, pero que lo encontraran, aunque ya que era su final se permitió dejar que su parte irracional esperara un milagro y que de alguna forma fuera encontrado y salvado, para volver a casa con Steve, con sus amigos, con Rhodney, Pepper, Happy, Natasha, Clint, Visión, Wanda, Sam, incluso con Barnes, eso es lo que deseaba y pedía, cerró los ojos y durmió, esperando la muerte o bien la intervención de algún poder divino, que lo salvara y que le permitiera seguir viviendo y volver a casa, o por lo menos que encontraran su cuerpo, que de alguna forma no se quedara vagando en el espacio sin que nadie supiera de él, la inconciencia lo arrastro igual que el océano al naufrago y tal y como le dijo en la grabación para Steve soñó con él como lo venía haciendo desde niño, desde siempre.


	11. EVERYBODY KNOWS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción interpreta por "Sigrid" , y probablemente habrá quienes piensen “esto se lo saco de la manga”, refiriéndome al tema Morgan pero no es así, en el capítulo 8 “Recuérdame”, se hace mención de la investigación que está haciendo Tony.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, se apresuró a responder, sin embargo lo que lo recibió fue el silencio del otro lado de la línea, y después el término de la llamada, intento primero asimilar lo que había pasado, ¿porque Tony le había marcado un día antes de su cita? ¿Quizás la llamada era para cancelar la cita que tenían? ¿A lo mejor se había arrepentido? Preguntas como estas rondaron la mente de Steve, se vio sacado de sus pensamientos por Nat, cuando le pregunto ¿Qué ocurría? Le explico y ella le dijo que le llamara él a Tony, así salía de dudas y listo, lo hizo, pero no hubo respuesta, eso lo preocupo más ¿quizás había pasado algo? O ¿quizás simplemente tuvo que entrar a una junta? ¿Y por eso no respondía? Y ¿si había llegado Ross y lo descubrió llamándole? Sus pensamientos eran un caos, un caos que fluía con rapidez sin detenerse, cada pensamiento era más preocupante que el anterior, Nat y Sam intentaban calmarlo, pero sus intentos no servían y entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar, se apresuró a responder

-Tony ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dime? ¿Necesitas algo?

-hola Cap no soy Tony

-¿Bruce? ¿Eres tú?

-si soy yo

-¿Qué? pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Estás con Tony?

-es largo de explicar Steve lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que necesitas volver, tú y el resto del equipo

-no podemos volver Bruce hay problemas, que…

-lo sé, bueno no lo sé, Tony no tuvo tiempo de explicar, pero en serio es necesario que vuelvan

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Tony?

-no lo sé Steve

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-es que…pues…como decirlo-trataba de explicarle Bruce a Steve

-solo dimelo Bruce

-hubo un ataque en Nueva York, Tony le hizo frente…pero no fue suficiente….después se fue, no sé a dónde, Steve en serio sé que quieres más detalles, pero no puedo dártelos por teléfono, es mejor que tú y todo el equipo venga y que traigas a Visión, Tony menciono que tú podrías saber dónde estaba, es necesario que lo traigan, no estoy siendo alarmista al decirte que es de suma importancia que encontremos a Visión y lo traigas al complejo

-bien salimos en seguida, llevare a Visión, nos vemos –después de eso, Steve, Sam y Nat abordaron el avión que Tony les dio en busca de Wanda y Visión, y como le dijo a Bruce lo encontró, llego en el momento justo, no mentiría al decir que le impresiono ver a Visión, lastimado, lo creía invencible o al menos difícil de dañar, pero al Visión que vio se le veía tan vulnerable, subieron a la nave con destino a Nueva York a casa, como le dijo a Sam, el viaje le pareció largo, estaba desesperado por saber que había ocurrido con el ataque y con Tony y su angustia aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, lo único que sabían era que el paradero de Tony era desconocido, en las noticias se hablaba del ataque y del enfrentamiento así como la desaparición de Tony después de la batalla, ese fue el viaje más largo de su vida, finalmente llegaron al complejo, donde fueron recibidos por Rhodney y el secretario Ross o bueno su holograma

-que descaro el de ustedes aparecerse así

-no hemos venido por usted

-oh así que esto es por Stark- Ross sonrió con cinismo- ya decía yo, que él sabía dónde se encontraban ustedes, supongo que le deje demasiado suelta la correa, pero en cuanto vuelva, le recordare quien manda aquí, y en lugar de soga grilletes al cuello es lo que va a llevar- la molestia de Natasha y Sam fue evidente al escuchar a Ross decir todo eso, y de alguna forma ese comentario les hizo ver un atisbo de la situación en la que Tony debía estar con Ross, por tanto no fue sorpresa para nadie la respuesta de Steve

-él no hizo nada

-ah no, pues no te creo, Stark lo sabía ¿Por qué? por qué es Stark y siempre sabe todo, encubrir a criminales no es un simple delito y menos cuando los criminales son ustedes

-si son criminales es a causa suya- le dijo Rhodney

-por favor coronel, no comencemos con esto, ¿quieres? Porque tú al igual que Stark firmaron los acuerdos o me equivoco

-no, no se equivoca, lo hicimos

-entonces no veo la razón de esta discusión, en cuanto a ti-le dijo Ross a Steve mientras lo señalaba-ni creas que porque estás aquí después del ataque que acabamos de sufrir, todos tus cargos se te perdonan, tú y tu banda de delincuentes, volverán a donde les corresponde a la balsa y esta vez sin forma de salir

-no estoy aquí esperando su perdón o el de nadie secretario Ross-le dijo Steve- estoy aquí porque la tierra a perdido a su mejor defensor, no hay quien sea el escudo de ustedes, esa esa la razón que me tiene aquí

-dilo como quieres, la cárcel igual es lo que te espera, Rhodes detenlos-ordeno Ross

-claro- le dijo Rhodney, para después terminar la llamada-bien están detenidos-les dijo mientras les sonreía, los saludo a todos y mientras lo hacía Bruce apareció, saludo a todos y entonces sí llegaron las respuestas y la explicación que le debía a Steve y a los demás

-entonces Bruce ¿Qué ocurrió con Tony?

-si bueno esto va más allá de la desaparición de Tony y al mismo tiempo tiene todo que ver

-explícate-le pidió Sam

-bueno, después de la pelea de Sokovia, desaparecí de la tierra

-lo notamos- le dijo Natasha

-sí, lo siento, pero después del ataque de Hulk no podía quedarme, en fin la nave no solo me saco de Sokovia, sino que me saco de la tierra, no sé como pero termine en un extraño planeta estuve tres años siendo Hulk

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible?-le pregunto Natasha

-no lo sé, el tomo el control por completo de mí, ahí me encontré con Thor y Loki, tuvimos un par de problemas que nos llevaron a Asgard a los tres, para salvar a su gente, pudimos hacerlo y estábamos listo para venir a la tierra, pero….

-¿pero qué? ¿Qué ocurrió Bruce?-le pregunto Steve

-nos atacaron, mataron a muchos de los pasajeros, Loki murió y Thor no sé qué paso con él, su amigo pudo sacarme de ahí antes y me envío a la tierra, aquí me encontré con el dr, Strange

¿Strange?-esta vez era Sam el que preguntaba

-sí, él tiene poderes, le explique la situación, buscamos a Tony, para que reuniera a todo el equipo, me dijo que ya no había más vengadores, que todo se había terminado, que tú y él se habían separado, le dije que te llamara que esto era más impórtate, que la pelea de ustedes dos, lo hizo y entonces empezó el ataque y….

-y…¿Qué más? Continua Bruce-le exigió Steve

-Tony, junto con Strange y el chico que ahora se hace llamar Spiderman se fueron

-¿A dónde?

-al espacio, no sé en que parte estén ahora

-debemos buscar a Tony

-no, lo que debemos hacer es prepararnos para lo que viene

-¿y que es lo que viene?- le pregunto Sam que había permanecido callado

-Thanos, es quien envío a Loki a atacarnos, el que venció a Thor y mato a Loki, el viene aquí

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere?-le cuestiono Natasha

-a estado buscando las gemas, quería la de Strange y también la de Visión

-no-respondió Wanda

Tras un intercambio de ideas sobre qué hacer para no poner en riesgo la existencia de Visión, Steve sugirió ir a Wakanda, después de Tony ahí era donde se encontraban las personas que podrían encontrar una solución a esa situación, así que Rhodney y Bruce se unieron a su viaje con dirección a la nación Africana, fueron recibidos por T´Challa el cual ya se había puesto en marcha para lo que venía, su hermana se encargaría de retirar la gema, pero sin que esto causara la muerte de Visión, en todo momento pensó en Tony ¿estaría bien? ¿Se encontraría luchando? ¿Volvería a verlo? Sabía que debía concentrarse en la pelea que comenzaría pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Cuando Tony se encontraba tan lejos de él, aun así se concentró en la pelea, debía hacerlo, si quería ganar y proteger a la tierra, lastimosamente eso fue imposible, ese maldito monstruo apareció y sus intentos de detenerlo fueron en vano, perdieron y con pesar vio desaparecer a Bucky frente a él sin que pudiera hacer nada, el mismo destino sufrirían Wanda, Sam, T´Challa, uno de los amigos de Thor; el cual había logrado sobrevivir y apareció para ayudar en la batalla pero ni así consiguieron ganar, no solo sus amigos, murieron, Suri hermana de T´Challa también había muerto, ese asesino había cumplido su palabra había aniquilado a la mitad de la vida en todo el universo.

Pese a sentirse derrotado como el resto por lo ocurrido, su preocupación se centraba en Tony, habría el también caído junto a los otros, se sintió caer en un pozo sin fondo sin salida, necesitaba que Tony siguiera con vida, tenía que estarlo, si él lo estaba entonces podrían luchar y buscar una forma de arreglar lo que había pasado, solo necesitaba que Tony siguiera vivo, hizo lo que hacía mucho tiempo no había hecho, rezo, rogo, pidió a un dios al cual había dejado de rezar por mucho tiempo que Tony estuviera bien, que hubiera sobrevivido y que lo regresara a salvo con ellos.

Tras salir de la conmoción de lo ocurrido supieron que debían volver a la base, los gobiernos de todo el mundo estarían colapsando, así que con pena se despidieron de Wakanda y se dirigieron a Nueva York, regresaron a la sede, Rhodney hablaba durante el viaje con alguien del gobierno, para explicarle lo que había corrido y también se ponía al tanto de la situación, la nave finalmente aterrizo y todos o bueno quienes quedaban descendieron del avión sin ánimos, grande fue su sorpresa, de ver aparecer frente a ellos a Happy y a Pepper, ella se veía como pocas veces la había visto siempre lucia en calma ante las situaciones, pero la mujer frente a él distaba mucho de esa imagen, la mujer frente a él estaba desesperada

-¿Dónde está Tony?-fue lo primero que pregunto en cuanto lo tuvo en frente

-no lo sabemos Pepper-le respondió Natasha

-¿Cómo? Pero se fue contigo Bruce

-si lo se Pepper pero nos separamos y no sabemos dónde este

-las personas a mi alrededor empezaron a desintegrarse se convertían en polvo, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-perdimos- le dijo Steve- no pudimos ganar y ahora la mitad de la vida no solo en la tierra sino en el universo ha desaparecido

-no, no es posible…no

-tranquila Pepper, vamos adentro y hablamos con más calma, anda ven vamos- le dijo Natasha, para después colocar un brazo alrededor de Pepper y caminar al interior de la sede

-vamos Cap, él está bien- le comento Rhodney

-como estas tan seguro

-es Tony de quien hablamos, encontrara una forma, siempre la encuentra vamos- confió en lo que Rhodney le dijo y lo siguió al interior, ahí Pepper había reunido todo lo que había podido de la situación actual, ella y Happy con ayuda de FRIDAY habían hecho un conteo de las pérdidas que se habían originado

-es todo lo que pude reunir, hasta ahora

-es mucho-le dijo Bruce-cómo es que lo hicieron?-volvió a preguntarle Bruce

-bueno tuvimos ayuda de FRIDAY y también de alguien más que se comunicó conmigo en cuanto el ataque comenzó, después de eso comenzamos a trabajar

-han hecho un gran trabajo Pepper, lo digo en serio-le comento Natasha

-hubiera querido hacer más, entonces con respecto a Tony

-está fuera de la tierra en el espacio, pero no sabemos dónde-le dijo Natasha

-por eso se cortó la comunicación

-¿Cuál comunicación?-le pregunto Steve

-me hablo, FRIDAY

-dígame señorita Potts

-reproduce la última llamada que Tony me hizo

-en seguida señorita Potts

_-hola Pepp_

_-Tony ¿Dónde estás?_

_-estoy bueno es difícil de explicar_

_-dime que no estás en esa nave Tony_

_-lo siento Pepp_

_-no, sal de ahí Tony, me escuchaste sal de ahí_

_-lo siento, no puedo, ya no_

_-Tony…_

_-Pepp….escu….dile a…..qu…lo siento….dise…._

_-Tony no te escucho_

_-Dile….di….Stev….lo….si…nto_

_Jefe la estamos perdiendo, también a mi_

_-no, FRIDAY no me dejes…_ _..-_ _eso era lo último que se escuchaba en el mensaje, no había mas_

-cuando vi lo que ocurría pensé que quizás había logrado salir y que estaba con ustedes- les dijo Pepper

-sabemos cómo es Tony el volverá, lo hará, siempre lo hace-les dijo Rhodney, después de eso todos intentaron descansar un poco, fue imposible pero lo intentaron, debían seguir y prepararse para lo que venía ahora, los días comenzaron a pasar, los gobiernos del mundo comenzaron a trabajar en lo que harían, a tratar de levantarse y continuar por los que seguían viviendo, para Steve y Pepper , con cada día que pasaba era mayor el dolor y la desesperación Tony no volvía ni daba señales, ambos trataban de ser positivos de pensar que pronto se aparecería con esa sonrisa tan típica de él diciéndoles “estoy de vuelta ¿Por qué esas caras?” sin embargo las esperanzas se le estaban acabando a los dos, Steve se sentía enloquecer, durante esos dos años en exilio pudo seguir o intento seguir con su vida porque siempre supo que Tony estaba ahí, pero ahora creía que enloquecería, si no lo veía de nuevo, si no volvía a ver esos ojos cafés que tanto amaba y esa sonrisa de la que se enamoró, enloquecería, estaba seguro de eso, sin embargo justo cuando creyó que Tony no volvería, ella apareció en la sede cargando, una nave, el nombre de ella Carol Danvers y al parecer aliada de ellos, al abrirse la entrada de la nave, lo vio descender, ahí estaba su razón de existir, la única persona que lo mantenía cuerdo, bajando lentamente y con dificultada esa escalera, corrió no le importo lo que dijera o sintiera Pepper, corrió hasta estar frente a él y ayudarle a bajar, el Tony frente a él, se veía y estaba tan frágil, no solo físicamente, sino espiritualmente, esta pelea, esta derrota los había golpeado como nunca creyeron ocurriría, Tony lo detuvo antes de que siguieran su camino

-perdí al niño, lo perdí, no pude evitar su muerte, se fue…entre mis brazos-fue lo dicho por Tony y Steve pudo sentir ese dolor como suyo, ese chico, era solo un niño y escuchar que había muerto en los brazos de Tony, le dolió aun si no lo conocía más allá del encuentro en el aeropuerto

-lo siento Tony- fue lo único que pudo decir-perdimos, no pude detenerlo tampoco, pero ya estás aquí y…- se vio interrumpido por Pepper, que llego a donde estaban y abrazo a Tony

-ay dios mío, estas bien, estas vivo, estás aquí-repetía Pepper mientras abrazaba a Tony, entraron a la sede y mientras Tony era atendido por Bruce y Pepper no se despegaba de él, Carol les explicaba su conexión con Fury y él porque estaba ahí, al parecer Fury habría mandado un mensaje a ella, para que volviera, en su camino, encontró la nave que vagaba a la deriva y al ver que había pasajeros que provenían de la tierra los trajo, fue una suerte que ella se topara con Tony y lo regresara a casa, Bruce finalmente salió y les explico un poco el estado de Tony, mientras Tony seguía dentro solo con Pepper, pasaron cerca de 30 minutos hablando, antes de que Tony apareciera en una silla de ruedas, debido al estado de debilidad en el que se encontraba, a causa de la desnutrición, ahora con Tony ahí, todos reunidos, procedieron a hablar de lo ocurrido, Steve pensó que ahora que Tony había vuelto y con Carol y el resto de los que quedaban debían encontrar una forma de revertir lo ocurrido, porque se debía poder hacer algo, sin embargo nada lo preparo, para lo que ocurriría

-¿Dónde está ahora?-esa había sido la pregunta de Tony

-no lo sabemos abrió un portal y desapareció-le respondió Steve

-Fantástico -dijo Tony- ¿y a este que le pasa?-dijo señalando a Thor, el cual parecía haberse quedado en un mutismo ya que no había dicho nada desde lo ocurrido, Rocket procedió a explicarle el porqué de la actitud de Thor

-ustedes pelearon

-¿quién dijo eso?, no pelamos, no, el me ataco, golpeándome con un planeta, mientras el mago le entregaba la gema, eso fue lo que paso, no hubo pelea o enfrentamiento, porque él es invencible- le respondió Tony, escuchar eso aunque fuera solo un poco de lo que fue la pelea de Tony contra Thanos le dolió, saber que había sido atacado de esa forma y que el no pudo ayudarle, era doloroso

-bien lo siento, bueno te dijo algo, a donde iría, que planeaba después, algo que nos sirva de ayuda- le dijo Steve

-pffff- fue la respuesta de Tony- hace años vi que esto pasaría, claro que en aquel momento pensé que se trataba ¿no se? De una alucinación, no lo creí, tontamente pensé que lo que veía era solo producto de haber atravesado ese túnel de gusano, pensé que solo era mi estrés hablando, pero no, era verdad, esa visión era real, era…

-Tony necesito que te concentres-le dijo Steve

-tú necesitas-dijo Tony en tono de burla- ¿sabes que necesite yo?

-Tony…-intento detenerlo Rhodney, pero fue en vano

-yo te necesite a ti, cuando te la pasabas correteando por todo el país a un fantasma, te necesite cuando mis pesadillas volvieron pero no estabas, porque te encontrabas de misiones en ¿no sé dónde? Buscando a tu amigo, te necesite cuando esa mujer me culpo a mí, no al equipo, a mí, por la muerte de su hijo, te necesite cuando Ross vino con toda su mierda de los acuerdos y tú decidiste irte al funeral de Carter que siempre fue un fantasma entre nosotros…

-Tony-intento hablar Steve

-te necesite cuando me dejaste tirado con una armadura destruida sin posibilidad de volver por mí mismo en esa base de Siberia, te necesite tanto y tú no estuviste, tu preferiste irte con la persona que me arrebato, todo lo que yo tenía y aun así el villano fui yo, YO TE NECESITE TIEMPO PASADO Y TODO ESTO LE GANA A LO QUE SEA QUE NECESITES TU AHORA-Tony que para esos momentos se encontraba cerca de las lágrimas, guardo silencio y respiro intentando calmarse- ya es tarde para eso “amigo”, ahora lo que yo necesito, es tomar un baño y afeitarme- se puso de pie y se quitó la vía que tenía en el brazo, mientras Rhodney se acercaba para sostenerlo si lo necesitaba

-Tony siéntate- le indico Rhodney

-ah y creo recordar que les dije cuando todavía andaban por aquí, que lo que necesitábamos era una armadura, un escudo, algo que pudiera defendernos de lo que estaba allá fuera, de ese poder inminente que nos sobrepasaba, así afectara, nuestra valiosa libertad o ¿no?, eso era lo que se requería, pero todos y cada uno de ustedes, me juzgaron, me llamaron loco, creyeron que lo que decía era solo para justificar lo que había hecho, me pusieron en el lugar de los acusados, pero eso era lo que se requería

-si pero eso no funciono ¿verdad? Ultron fue lo contrario a un escudo a una armadura-le respondió Steve

-te dije que nos vencerían y tu dijiste nos vencerán juntos entonces y ¿Qué crees? Ellos nos vencieron y tú no estuviste

-Tony…

-NO ESTUVISTE, DIJISTE “SI NOS NECESITAS AHÍ ESTAREMOS”….”SI ME NECITAS AHÍ ESTARE” ¡NO ESTUVISTE!...pero eso es lo que hacemos ¿no? eso es lo que hacen los héroes ¿verdad? actuamos después del hecho-Tony comenzó a caminar hasta para acercarse a Steve-¡somos los vengadores! ¡Somos los vengadores! No los pre vengadores ¿verdad?

-Okay ya te entendimos, todos lo entendimos Tony, cálmate-nuevamente Rhodney intento calmarlo

-no, no me voy calmar, he estado haciendo eso durante dos años…. He estado tragándome todo lo que siento y tengo que decir, pero sabes que ya no más, ella es grandiosa-dijo Tony señalando a Carol- te necesitamos ¿sabes? Sangre nueva, no estas viejas momias- finalmente Rhodney se hizo a un lado y dejo que Tony caminara hasta estar parado frente a Steve- ¡no tenga nada para ti Cap! No tengo, coordenadas, ni indicios, ni opciones, cero, nada, ni confianza en ti, ya no tengo nada para ti, ya no tengo nada que darte, porque todo cuanto tuve te lo entregue, pero eso no te importo jamás te importo, al final del día, tú siempre confiaras y defenderás a otros, MENTIROSO-Steve había permanecido en silencio, viendo con dolor a ese Tony que se desmoronaba frente a él lleno de dolor a causa de sus acciones, en un movimiento rápido Tony se arrancó el reactor que tenía en el pecho y lo coloco en la mano de Steve- toma esto es lo último que me queda y si lo encuentras póntelo, esto es lo único que tengo para darte, y después escóndete, como lo has hecho durante todo este tiempo- Tony cayó al suelo

-Tony- dijo Steve con preocupación

-estoy bien, solo necesito, respirar, solo necesito un minuto…-se desplomo inconsciente y fue rápidamente levantado en brazos por Steve que lo llevo nuevamente a su habitación dónde Bruce comenzó a revisarlo, Steve se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos mientras esperaban a que Bruce saliera, hacía apenas unas semanas Tony le había llamado pidiéndole verse, cuando lo escucho, no había enojo o el resentimiento que escucho hacia unos momentos y ahora por un momento al verlo bajar de esa nave, pensó que Tony lo había perdonado, que tendrían otra oportunidad, pero no fue así.

-algo paso-fue lo dicho por Natasha

-¿Qué?

-que algo paso, este Tony y el Tony que hablo contigo hace unas semanas no es el mismo, es más ni siquiera es el mismo que bajo de la nave, ¿algo paso?

-bueno tiene razones de estar resentido conmigo y…

-no Steve, no es eso, aquí paso algo más, solo que no sé que

-¿Cómo qué?

-no sé, pero fue algo…-ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, hasta que vieron salir a Rhodney

-Bruce le ha dado un tranquilizante, lo más probable es que duerma el resto del día

-pero está bien?-pregunto Steve

-tiene un severo estado de desnutrición, así como una herida hecha quizás por una espada o alguna otra cosa, varios golpes, Bruce dice que se recuperara, solo necesita tiempo

-bien

-yo puedo ayudar con eso, ustedes solo cuídenlo-dijo Carol dando media vuelta para irse

-de que hablas, a dónde vas?

-iré por algo que lo ayudara a recuperarse más pronto y después iré a matar a Thanos

-oye…oye Carol sé que el espacio es más tu tema y eso, pero todos aquí quisiéramos ayudar ¿sabes?-le dijo Natasha, tras eso, todos volvieron a reunirse y a analizar las opciones que tenían, al final se decidió que irían por Thanos al lugar que Nebula les indico era en el que Thanos estaría, se prepararon para ir por él y cambiar lo ocurrido, Rocket con ayuda de Nebula se encargaron de arreglar la nave para poder partir, una vez listo todos abordaron la nave, Steve y Natasha fueron los últimos en subir, se sentaron juntos y de pronto como si de un golpe se tratara, Natasha reacciono

-¡Pepper!

-¿Qué?-respondió con confusión Steve

-ella hablo con Tony durante un rato, solo ellos dos, después de eso Tony salió, con esa actitud, si algo ocurrió debió ser por algo que ella le dijo

-no…tú crees que Pepper le dijo algo, para ponerlo así

-que otra razón hay, él estaba bien, debió ser ella- Rhodney que iba sentado atrás de ellos escucho eso, y aun cuando quería mucho a Pepper, también se le había hecho rara la actitud de Tony sobre todo porque él sabía que Tony iba a reunirse con Steve antes del ataque y por lo que hablo con él, Tony tenía la intensión de perdonarlo, pero el Tony de hacía un momento no era el mismo que estaba contento por ver a Steve, no quería dudar de Pepper, pero comenzaba a pensar lo mismo que Natasha, trataría de hablar con Tony en cuanto volvieran y aclarar lo que paso. Su viaje con destino al planeta en el que estaba Thanos termino con la muerte de este y con la terrible novedad de que no había nada que pudieran hacer para revertir lo hecho por ese maldito, ya que como último acto, uso las gemas para destruirlas y sin gemas, su plan de revertir lo hecho por él, se terminó, con caras de decepción, no les quedo más que subir nuevamente a la nave y volver a la tierra, mientras tanto en la sede, Tony despertaba del efecto del sedante

-hey, estas mejor, necesitas algo?-fue la pregunta de Pepper

-no, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-solo estamos nosotros y Happy, el resto salió en busca de Thanos, parece ser que descubrieron donde esta

-bien-dijo Tony que empezó a moverse de la cama y hacer a un lado las sabanas

-¿Qué haces? Debes descansar-le dijo Pepper

-no, llama a Happy

-¿para qué?

-hay que irnos, antes de que lleguen-le dijo Tony

-pero Tony, se van a preocupar, Steve va a….

-FRIDAY

-sí jefe

-llama a Happy que prepare uno de los aviones que hay, nos vamos

-como ordene

-Tony espera, esto no tienes que…hacer nada de esto…yo cometí el error y ahora tú no tienes que…hacer esto…además Steve tiene que saber que…-Tony puso un dedo en los labios de Pepper para callar

-está bien Pepper no te preocupes, no estoy molesto, anda vamos debemos irnos y cuanto antes mejor- Pepper ya no dijo nada y ayudo a Tony a cambiarse y después juntos abandonaron la sede sin dejar alguna despedida, para cuando Steve y el resto volvieron se encontraron con la sede vacía y sin ninguna pista que les dijera a donde se habían ido, ni siquiera Rhodney pudo saber dónde estaban y con esto la hipótesis de Natasha cada vez tomaba más fuerza, algo había pasado o mejor dicho algo había hecho o dicho Pepper para que Tony actuara así y desapareciera, sin embargo con el tema irreversible de lo que hizo Thanos, no era momento para pensar en Tony, tenían que pensar en lo que harían ahora, en como ayudarían para que el mundo siguiera adelante, los sobrevivientes tomaron distintos caminos, para abarcar más, algunos en el espacio, ayudando a otros planetas, como fue el caso de Rocket, Nebula y Carol, el resto en la tierra, en diferentes partes, como lo hizo Rhodney y Bruce, Thor tomo a lo que quedaba de su gente y los guio a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, Natasha por su lado, se quedó en la sede ayudando con las comunicaciones, mientras Steve hacía lo propio ayudando a los que sobrevivieron, como en el pasado lo hizo Sam, así trataron de continuar, de seguir, mientras que Tony se mantuvo alejado de todos, a excepción de Rhodney, sin embargo a diferencia de los demás que trabajaban en misiones, él y Thor no volvieron hacerlo. Así transcurrieron cinco años, cinco años, en los que Steve no supo de Tony, pero le bastaba con saber que estaba bien y lo más importante vivo, cinco años en los que Tony hizo lo que siempre creyó era imposible, se retiró, colgó el traje de Iron Man y tuvo una vida normal, fuera de escándalos y del ojo público, en esa aparente paz que había conseguido, sin embargo nada dura para siempre y él muy pronto lo descubriría.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

-hola…Sharon ¿eres tú?- pregunto con asombro Natasha

-si soy yo

-pensamos que habías muerto-le dijo Steve

-no, solo me mantuve con un perfil bajo, todo este tiempo

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?

-bueno, estaba ayudando con lo que podía después de lo que ocurrió y me pareció que era buen momento para volver

-¿así nada más?

-nunca se olvidan los viejos hábitos ¿verdad?-le sonrió Sharon a Natasha-no, no es solo porque quería verlos, hay otra razón, algo que descubrí mientras he estado ayudando

-¿debe ser algo importante sí estas aquí?

-lo es

-pues tú dirás- le dijo Steve

-solo están ustedes

-sí-le respondió Natasha- el resto está en misiones ayudando a excepción de Tony y Thor

-ya veo, bueno eso facilita las cosas- dijo Sharon, estaba por decirles cuando recibieron una llamada desde la entrada de la sede, ese que llamaba no era otro que Scott, al cual creyeron muerto, lo dejaron entrar y les explico lo que le había ocurrido y lo que pensaba podría ser la solución al problema en el que estaban, y aun cuando les pareció una locura, era lo único que tenían y sí había una pequeña oportunidad la tomarían, finalmente, Natasha guío a Scott a una de las habitaciones para que descansara y después ella volvió con Steve y Sharon que se quedaron en la sala

-ya lo deje instalado en una de las habitaciones-les dijo Natasha- y bien que vamos a hacer, lo que dijo Scott suena descabellado, pero hemos visto tantas cosas que ya nada me parece imposible

-tenemos que intentarlo

-sí creo lo mismo-dijo Sharon-pero van a necesitar ayuda y no me refiero a la que puedan tener de mi o el resto, necesitan la ayuda de un genio para hacer funcionar esto

-necesitamos a Tony-dijo Steve

-sí, lo necesitamos- secundo Natasha

-bueno ya que tocan el tema de Tony, antes de que Lang llegara yo estaba por decirles la razón que me trajo aquí

-sí, perdona la interrupción-le dijo Steve

-pues bien veras, después que me fui de la casa en la que se escondían, intente comunicarme con Tony, al principio no tuve éxito, sin embargo, un día antes del ataque Virginia Potts contesto mi llamada, me pregunto qué quería, le explique qué necesitaba hablar con Tony, ella dijo que le parecía correcto que yo le explicara lo que ocurrió, pero dijo que Tony saldría por una semana, pero que a su regreso ella se encargaría de que esa reunión ocurriera, bueno esa reunión no ocurrió por el ataque a Nueva York- les dijo Sharon a Steve y Natasha, que estaban sentados en la sala, atentos a lo que Sharon les contaba- después del ataque, me puse en contacto con Virginia, para ver si necesitaban ayuda, me explico la situación y a partir de ese momento, comenzamos a trabajar en obtener toda la información que pudiéramos, para el momento del chasquido, ella y yo ya estábamos trabajando juntas

-eso quiere decir que tú fuiste esa “ayuda” que tuvo Pepper, para tener un conteo de las bajas que hubo ¿verdad?

-si así es Natasha, yo le ayude

-pero ¿porque Pepper no, nos dijo nada?- pregunto Steve, que para ese momento se había puesto de pie

-supongo que no lo creyó necesario- le respondió Sharon- bien mientras investigaba, ella me dio acceso a los programas de Stark para ayudarme, supongo que estaba desesperada por encontrarlo

-¿encontraste algo, verdad?- le pregunto Natasha

-sí, no estaba intentando averiguar algo, simplemente lo encontré, y llamó mi atención así que lo revise

-¿Por qué llamo tu atención?- la cuestiono Steve

-porque era una investigación que llevaba tu nombre y el de Stark, lo abrí

-¿que decía?

-pues era una investigación genetista

-¿genética?-esta vez era Natasha, quien preguntaba

-sí, la investigación hablaba sobre tus genes y los de Stark, pero eso no es realmente lo importante, en la investigación se hablaba sobre el grado de compatibilidad de ambos y no me refiero, que sí les gusta la misma comida o películas, no, hablaba sobre la compatibilidad de sus genes, el estudio continuaba con la combinación de ambos genes

-¿para qué haría Tony esa investigación? –pregunto Steve

-eso no es todo ¿verdad?-le dijo Natasha

-no, no es todo, escucha no sé, si a estas alturas sea necesario que sepas esto, quizás está mal lo que estoy haciendo y…

-continua Sharon, si viniste hasta aquí para decirnos esto es porque es importante- le dijo Natasha

-bien, la investigación terminaba con la creación de un embrión, listo para la implantación, estaba en fase experimental, cerré el archivo y continúe con lo que realmente estaba haciendo, sin embargo, hace unos días, decidí ver que había pasado con esa investigación

-¿y?- pregunto Steve

-el proyecto paso de la fase experimental

-espera, a que te refieres?- Sharon tomo su bolso y saco un expediente y lo puso sobre la mesa

-me refiero a que después de varias pruebas practicadas, finalmente tuvieron éxito, en la creación del embrión, ¿sabías que Stark y Pepper tuvieron un hijo?

-¿Qué?

-si como escuchas, tuvieron un hijo, el cual está por cumplir cinco años y adivina ¿Qué? ese embrión que se creo fue implantado hace poco más de cinco años, claro no hay nombre de la persona en la que se implanto

-Pepper- dijo Natasha con seguridad

-eso no lo sabemos Nat-le dijo Steve

-es ella Steve dime algo Sharon, ¿sabes la fecha cuando se hizo la implantación?

-sí, aquí viene-le dijo Sharon mientras le entregaba el folder, Natasha tomo el folder y reviso, rápidamente dio con lo que buscaba

-por las fechas, las pruebas se hicieron en el tiempo en el que Tony estuvo desaparecido, y la fecha de implantación es…

-¿Cuándo Nat?- pregunto Steve

-dos días antes de que Tony apareciera, fue esto, por eso Tony se comportó así, por eso se fue con ella, sin decirle a nadie, por eso ha estado con un perfil bajo, es por esto

-esa no es razón para…

-que no entiendes, la investigación empezó, antes de los acuerdos, antes de que nos convirtiéramos en prófugos, comenzó cuando tú y Tony estaban juntos, ese embrión con los genes de ambos, solo sería puesto por decirlo de alguna forma en un nido donde pudiera desarrollarse, pero nada más, la persona que sería usada como contenedor, no compartiría ni genes, ni ADN con el embrión, nada, solo sería el contenedor de esa vida, una incubadora- le explico Natasha

-¿y si piensas que la persona a la cual quieres está muerta?, ¿no intentarías tener aunque sea una parte de él?, aun si también tenga parte de otra persona-le dijo Sharon- eso fue lo que hizo Virginia, ella debió usar el embrión en ella, para de alguna forma tener una parte de Tony aun si esa vida no llevara solo parte de Tony

-lo que Sharon intenta decirte es que ese embrión, esa vida, ese niño es tuyo y de Tony, es tan hijo de Tony como tuyo- Steve se dejó caer en el sofá, analizando todo lo dicho por Sharon y Natasha y aun cuando le parecía imposible de creer, recordó conversaciones con Tony, en las que Tony le decía, que opinaba de tener un hijo, en ocasiones decía que sería genial si pudieran combinar los genes de ambos, él se había reído y el seguro de sí mismo le había contestado, que sí su padre habría ayudado para crear el suero que lo convirtió en el Capitán América, él podría encontrar la forma de que ambos tuvieran un hijo

-lo siento Steve, no intento causarte problemas, pero sentí que debía decírtelo- le dijo Sharon

-está bien Sharon te lo agradezco-le respondió Steve, el cual tomo una decisión, ahora más que nunca buscaría a Tony, no solo para el tema de las gemas, si no para el tema descubierto por Sharon, los tres se fueron a dormir, tratando de descansar, ya que el día siguiente iría con Tony, a la mañana siguiente Steve, Natasha y Scott, llegaban a la casa de Tony, no mentiría al decir que le sorprendió un poco ver la casa, ya que cuando estaban juntos, habían hablado de tener una casa, que fuera solo de ellos, lejos de la sede, de Malibu, de NY, algo íntimo, algo que pudieran llamar hogar, ambos habían terminado diciendo que tendría que ser algo como la casa de Barton, claro con el toque de Tony y de él y ahora ahí, esa casa, era justo el sueño que ambos habían tenido de lo que sería su hogar. Bajo del auto y vio a Tony caminar con dirección a la casa, cuando el ruido del auto lo hizo voltear y ahí en brazos cargaba a una niña, su hija, bajo del auto y aun cuando trato de mantener la calma no lo logro por completo, finalmente Natasha le indicó que se acercaran para hablar.

Tony había llevado a la niña dentro de la casa, para después salir con una charola con bebidas, las cuales les ofreció así como también los invito a sentarse en el porche, lo hicieron y entonces procedieron a explicarle, pero Tony no se mostró interesado, ni cooperativo con el plan, se negó diciéndoles que no pensaba poner en riesgo lo que ahora tenía, simplemente no lo haría, no podía, justo estaban tratando de convencerlo, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció corriendo la niña, que corrió a los brazos de Tony

-mamá dijo que viniera a salvarte-fue lo que había dicho, Steve mentiría si dijera que no se le retorció el estómago al escucharla, llamar a Pepper mamá, pero guardo silencio

-bien hecho me salvaste-le dijo Tony mientras la cargaba y la abrazaba- ojala me pidieran otra cosa, ¿cualquier otra cosa? Pero no eso-le dijo Tony mientras caminaba con la niña en brazos, en una mirada rápida a Natasha, Steve le pidió los dejaran solos, así que Natasha, le indico a Scott que caminaran en dirección al auto

-entiendo porque no quieres hacer esto, de veras que sí

-gracias por entenderlo-fue la respuesta de Tony

-pero esta es una segunda oportunidad

-esta es mi segunda oportunidad Steve y no la voy a poner en riesgo-fue la respuesta de Tony refiriéndose a su hija

-si lo sé- y sin siquiera preguntarle a Tony, Steve tomo a la niña en brazos- hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto con una sonrisa a la niña

-Morgan-le respondió

-Morgan, que bonito nombre y ¿Cuántos años tienes Morgan?

-voy a cumplir cinco

-woooah cinco, eso es genial, ¿sabes soy amigo de tu papá?-le dijo Steve volteando a ver a Tony

-¿de verdad?-le pregunto Morgan

-si de verdad

-entonces vendrás a mi cumpleaños

-claro vendré a tu cumpleaños

-qué bueno así vamos a ser más, siempre somos solo mi papá, Happy y ti…

-Maguna porque no te despides de Steve y vas a dentro a ayudar a Pepper ¿sí?- le dijo Tony mientras tomaba a Morgan de brazos de Steve y la depositaba en el suelo

-está bien, adiós Steve

-adiós Morgan

-y no olvides venir a mi cumpleaños

-no lo olvidare- Morgan entro a la casa y Steve espero a ver que la puerta por la que entro se cerró para volver a hablar- es muy bonita y lista

-lo es, demasiado a veces- dijo Tony sonriendo mientras veía en dirección a la casa

-se parece a ti

-bueno soy su padre

-sí, pero no veo nada de Pepper en ella

-¿Qué?

-que no veo nada de Pepper en ella

-eso que tiene que ver

-nada y todo, hasta pronto Tony-le dijo Steve antes de dar media vuelta e irse

Tony vio a Steve subir al auto y luego irse junto con Natasha y Scott, todo eso había sido raro, no el que fuera a pedir su ayuda, para el dichoso “atraco al tiempo” como llamo Scott a su plan, sino por la actitud de Steve, había algo raro, abrió la puerta y entro

-y bien ¿Qué ocurre?

-querían mi ayuda para crear una máquina del tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando verdad?

-no es en serio a eso vinieron, dicen que tienen un plan y bueno querían mi ayuda, todo fue raro, sobre todo Steve

-¿Por qué raro?

-pues no sé cómo explicarlo, pero raro

-¿crees que lo sepan? ¿Qué lo descubrieron?

-no, no lo creo me lo hubiera dicho

-deberías decírselo

-no, ya hablamos de eso

-porque no, tiene derecho a saber

-no es necesario que lo sepa Pepper

-él todavía te quiere Tony, pueden arreglar las cosas y ser felices y…

-no lo creo, pasaron tantas cosas, nos hicimos mucho daño

-y aun así lo quieres

-eso no es….

-no lo niegues, si estás conmigo es por Morgan, si te casaste conmigo es por darle una familia a ella, pero nada más por eso, tu y yo seguimos siendo amigos y siempre serás mi familia, pero no soy tu persona y lo sabes

-Pepper-intento detenerla Tony

-no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber hecho esa tontería, pero estaba tan desesperada que pensé…que….

-hey ya lo hablamos y no fue una tontería, jamás digas eso, jamás escuchaste

-porque lloras tía Pepper?-le pregunto Morgan

-por nada, tú papá me estaba contando una historia muy triste, ven-le dijo Pepper para ponerse de pie y caminar con Morgan camino a la cocina-es hora de comer- Tony las vio caminar a la cocina y se puso de pie para seguirlas, evito pensar en el tema Steve.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Steve, el silencio se vio roto por Scott, que se encontraba impaciente por ver que harían ya que Tony se había negado a ayudar.

-¿y bien que haremos ahora?

-Tony no es el único al que podemos recurrir, hay que buscar al otro cerebro grande que conocemos

-un cerebro más grande que el de Stark?, tengo que ver eso- comento Scott

-¿y bien? ¿Lo tienes?- le pregunto Natasha a Steve, a lo que Steve le mostro unos cabellos castaños-no sintió cuando se los quitaste?

-no ¿y tú, conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-claro- le dijo Natasha levantando el vaso que había tomado, en el cual Tony había bebido mientras hablaban

-ahora solo habrá que hacer las pruebas y listo

-¿pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas? ¿Y de quien son esos cabellos y vaso? ¿De qué hablan?- Steve y Natasha se miraron y Scott los miro a ellos- oh así que no me dirán, bien no me digan, no importa

-ahora a buscar ese cerebro- dijo Steve

Durante cinco años la vida de todos había cambiado, para Steve todo se había vuelto una tediosa rutina, seguía adelante porque debía, no porque quería, para Tony esos cinco años habían causado grandes cambios en su vida, agradables cambios, sus días se habían vuelto una agradable rutina al lado de Morgan, Pepper, Happy y Rhodney, sin embargo había una parte de él que en ocasiones se ensombrecía y de la cual no había podido alejarse, cinco años de aparente paz y calma, cinco años, en los que algunos secretos se mantuvieron ocultos, pero ninguna verdad puede ocultarse para siempre tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz y pronto más pronto de lo que Tony imaginaba esa verdad que había mantenido oculta, saldría a la luz y con ella cambiaria todo.


	12. CAN´T PRETEND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción la interpreta Tom Odell

Tras la partida de Steve y después de haberle explicado a Pepper la razón que había llevado a Steve a su puerta, intento no pensar más en el asunto de la dichosa máquina del tiempo, se concentró en ver algunos temas de la empresa, que sí bien como al resto del mundo y de las empresas se vio afectada por el chasquido él se encargó que las perdidas fueran menores en comparación con otras, Pepper como siempre fue de gran ayuda en ese punto y lo mismo Happy, ahora que su vida se centraba en Morgan, la empresa y que el traje de Iron Man estaba colgado en su garaje, su vida se había vuelto bastante normal y mundana, cinco años de una paz que nunca pensó pudiera tener, claro que extrañaba a los que se habían ido o sería mejor decir a los que fueron asesinados por Thanos, pero aprendió a seguir adelante y siendo sincero no le había ido mal en este tiempo, no se quejaba, claro que había momentos durante el día en el que recordaba lo ocurrido, momentos en los que pensaba en la muerte de Strange, de Quill y sus amigos, en ese maldito planeta y claro Peter, recordaba la alegría e ilusión de Peter por ser un héroe un Vengador, su entusiasmo por querer cambiar el mundo, por ayudar a todos los que lo necesitaban, aun si la situación era tonta, para Peter no lo era, el niño se tomaba el ayudar a las personas en serio, era un chico brillante con un fututo exitoso, lo supo en cuanto investigo sobre él, supo que Peter Parker llegaría muy lejos, con o sin su ayuda, Peter conquistaría el futuro y cambiaría la vida de muchos como en su momento lo hizo él, pero con la gran diferencia que Peter no llevaría un pasado lleno de sangre como lo hizo él a causa de las armas que creo, pero todo eso se desvaneció con el maldito chasquido, así que pensando en Peter y sus ganas de ayudar es que se había enfocado en ayudar a través de sus inventos a la gente, porque eso es lo que sintió que las personas necesitaban y eso fue lo que les dio, durante esos cinco años, dejo de lado la armadura y se dedicó a ayudar y mejorar la vida de los que quedaron, esa fue su misión, se lo debía a los que se fueron, se lo debía a Peter.

Sin embargo la aparición de Steve en su casa y la idea de la máquina del tiempo seguía flotando en su cabeza, y luego estaba el tema de Morgan, jamás imagino que su hija le diría a Steve _“ven a mi cumpleaños”_ , si bien Morgan era una niña muy sociable a Steve no lo conocía, y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole, dejándose cargar por él, invitándolo a su cumpleaños y Steve bueno siendo Steve, siempre supo que a él los niños se le daban con facilidad, pero verlo interactuar con Morgan fue demasiado, cuando le dijo a Pepper lo que había ocurrido, ella le dijo que eso era normal, que no le veía lo extraño, ella se veía muy relajada a diferencia de él, esa visita para nada lo había dejado tranquilo, sin embargo se forzó a concentrarse en su trabajo, el cual por cierto llevaba ya cuarenta minutos sin avanzar más allá de la primera hoja, debía centrar su atención en lo que hacía y eso fue lo que hizo dio por cerrado el tema de Steve, la máquina del tiempo y todo lo demás o por lo menos, hasta que terminara su trabajo.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, para ser más precisos en una cafetería Steve, Natasha y Scott, hablaban con Bruce para que les ayudara con la máquina, fue una sorpresa para los tres ver a Bruce con esa apariencia, no era Hulk pero tampoco era Bruce, verlo grande y verde sin estar gruñendo y destrozando era raro, pero más raro era verlo con ropa y lentes, ¿desde cuándo Hulk era miope?, no lo sabían, pero ahí estaba usando lentes, eran tiempos raros, pensó Steve, además, no estaban ahí para ver el cambio de apariencia de Bruce, le explicaron lo que planeaban hacer y por qué necesitaban de su ayuda

-muy bien déjenme ver si entiendo, ustedes quieren que yo les ayude a crear una máquina del tiempo

-si así es-le dijo Scott

-estamos hablando de una máquina del tiempo, no de algo que ustedes decidieron llamar máquina del tiempo pero que en realidad no es una máquina del tiempo

-si Bruce una máquina del tiempo-le contesto en esa ocasión Natasha

-pero…máquina del tiempo

-Bruce-le dijo Steve

-ya entendí, es solo que haber eso de los inventos e innovaciones tecnológicas no es lo mío, no es mi área, ¿Por qué no buscan a Tony? Seguro que esto le va a encantar, estoy seguro es algo así como su sueño hecho realidad, crear una máquina del tiempo

-ya lo buscamos y nos corrió-le dijo Scott

-¿Qué? ¿En serio hizo eso?

-si algo así

-necesitamos tu ayuda Bruce, esto es una oportunidad de traer a todos los que perdimos- le dijo Steve

-te entiendo Steve, pero no estoy siendo modesto al decir que no es mi área, los inventos tecnológicos, las armas, naves, mejoras a los trajes y demás juguetes eran creación de Tony

-pero ayudaste a crear a Visión-le dijo Nat

-si pero ese no fue solo mi trabajo, el cuerpo ya estaba hecho, gracias a la máquina de Helen, Tony ya tenía a Jarvis, yo solo tuve que poner a Jarvis en el cuerpo existente y bueno Thor le dio el toque que faltaba con sus rayos

-espera, alto, detente justo ahí-le dijo Scott- déjame ver si entiendo, Tony no fue el único en crear a Visión, lo que dices es que ustedes tuvieron una rara orgía científica y crearon a Visión, ¿eso es lo que dices?-le pregunto Scott

-bueno pues no lo había pensado así, pero…sí eso fue-le dijo Bruce

-bueno dejando de lado el tema de Visión, Bruce necesitamos tu ayuda-volvió a decirle Nat

-está bien, les ayudare

Después de eso, los tres se dirigieron a la sede, para que Bruce revisara la Van y comenzara a trabajar en la máquina del tiempo, mientras Scott le explicaba a Bruce todo lo referente a la Van, Steve y Nat se encontraban a unos metros de ellos, vieron que ambos estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían, así que aprovecharon para hablar

-quita esa cara Steve, ya verás que con ayuda de Bruce resolveremos esto

-lo sé, no es eso en lo que pensaba

-entonces en ¿Qué?-le dijo Nat mientras lo miraba- no me digas estás pensando en las muestras que tomamos

-sí pienso en eso

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos y una vez se hagan las pruebas, sabrás que hacer

-lo sé, pero eso es lo que pienso que voy a hacer cuando tenga el resultado

-deja de torturarte antes de tiempo, ven vamos con Scott y Bruce-le dijo Nat y camino en dirección a ambos- y bien qué opinas Bruce, ¿podrá funcionar?

-creo que sí, solo debo revisar un par de cosas, pero si esto puede funcionar

-lo sabía-le dijo Scott

-Bruce hay algo que necesito pedirte-le dijo Steve

-claro Steve ¿dime?-sin embargo Bruce no obtuvo respuesta, Steve se quedó callado y lo mismo hiso Nat, fue Scott quien rompió el silencio

-esa es mi señal para irme, voy a ir a buscar algo de comer, cuando podamos comenzar a trabajar me avisan- les dijo Scott y después camino con dirección a la cocina

-y bien que es lo que quieres pedirme y que necesitabas que Scott se fuera

-necesito que analices esto-le dijo Steve mientras ponía sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente Bruce, tres bolsas, una con un vaso, la otra con tres cabellos, la otra una muestra de sangre, y finalmente Nat, puso otra bolsa con otros cabellos, en total cuatro bolsas

-y exactamente qué quieres que analice?- le pregunto Bruce

-quiero que revises la compatibilidad de estas tres muestras-señalo el vaso, los cabellos entregados por Nat, y la muestra de sangre-con esta, señalo la otra bolsa con cabellos

-lo que quieres es una prueba de paternidad ¿verdad?

-si eso es lo que necesito

-bien me pondré a trabajar en ella-le respondió Bruce

-no me preguntaras, ¿de quien son o porque te pido esto?

-no, sé que necesitas esto y es todo lo que necesito saber Steve

-gracias Bruce- y así Bruce tomo las cuatro muestras y camino al laboratorio para comenzar con las pruebas, solo le quedaba esperar a los resultados y después vería que hacer

-de donde conseguiste los cabellos de Pepper?-le pregunto Steve a Natasha

-bueno ella estuvo viviendo aquí por casi un mes, el día que se fue con Tony de aquí, dejo muchas cosas en la habitación, por no decir que todas, yo me encargue de guardar todo lo que había, eso incluía el cepillo de ella, de ahí los tome

-ya veo, gracias Nat

-no me agradezcas, sé qué harías lo mismo por mi

La noche llego y en casa de Tony, todo parecía en calma, pero no era así, Tony no pudo dejar de pensar en la dichosa máquina y se puso a trabajar en ella, creando posibles soluciones que les permitieran viajar en el tiempo usando el reino cuántico, se dijo que era solo para quitarse la espina del alma, sin embargo cuando Friday le informo que su creación era un éxito y que había conseguido crear un artefacto para viajar en el tiempo, no pudo creerlo, lo había conseguido, ahora estaba el tema de qué hacer con ese descubrimiento, debería llamar a Natasha o Steve para decirles **_“hey lo logre cree la forma de viajar en el tiempo”_** pensaba en eso, cuando fue interrumpido por Morgan y después de comer una paleta a escondidas de Pepper, llevo a Morgan a su habitación para que durmiera

-¿crees que tu amigo venga a mi cumpleaños?-había sido la pregunta de Morgan

-¿Qué amigo?

-Steve-le dijo Morgan

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres que venga?

-si

-y porque?

-no sé, solo me agrada y quiero que venga, le dije a tía Pepper si podía venir y me dijo que si lo invitaba él seguro venia, pero que debía preguntarte primero a ti

-bueno él debe tener mucho trabajo ¿sabes?

-pero él dijo que si vendría, y yo quiero que venga

-bueno a un falta para tu cumpleaños, ya hablaremos de eso cuando este cerca la fecha

-y también puede venir Natasha?

-y tu como sabes que se llama Natasha?

\- Tía Pepper me dijo que así se llamaba, es muy bonita ¿verdad?

-.si lo es-le respondió Tony

-bueno entonces quiero que Steve y Natasha vengan a mi cumpleaños

-ya veremos, ahora duérmete

-me cuentas un cuento?

-un cuento? Haber déjame pensar, erase una vez Maguna se durmió, fin

-ese cuento no me gusta

-claro que sí es tu favorito, anda duérmete, te amo mil-le dijo Tony mientras besaba a la niña en la frente

-yo te amo tres millones-le dijo Morgan sonriendo lo que hizo sonreír a Tony

-wow tres millones, eso es una locura-le dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación y se preparaba para salir- ahora a dormir, o pondré todos tus juguetes a la venta- finalmente salió de la habitación de Morgan y camino a la sala donde se encontraba Pepper leyendo

-no quiero presumir, pero ella me ama tres millones

-no, en serio?

-sí, su amor por ti iba por los novecientos mil-Pepper sonrío ante eso- así que… le has dicho que me pregunto sobre invitar a Steve a su cumpleaños

-bueno, creo que por lo menos deberías estar enterado, para que no te llegue de sorpresa su presencia en la fiesta-le dijo con calma Pepper-no me veas así, ella quiere verlo, y no le veo lo malo

-no le ves lo malo, ¿en serio?

-pues no, creo que incluso le hará bien conocerlo

-¿sabes que? no se ni para que te digo esto, tu siempre estás en mi contra

-no lo estoy-Pepper volvió su vista al libro

-por cierto

-¿Qué?

-lo resolví

-exactamente de qué hablamos que resolviste

-pues viajar en el tiempo

-¡¿Qué?! Hablas en serio-le dijo Pepper sorprendida

-sí, ahora el tema es que hago

-¿Cómo que haces?

-sí, hay una parte de mí que piensa **_“mete eso en una caja fuerte y lanzala al lago y vete a dormir”_**

-y crees que vas a poder descansar, si la lanzas al lago

-no

-escucha, creo que es obvio lo que debes hacer, durante mucho tiempo quise frenarte y alejarte de esa vida de peligros, quise siempre que dejaras el traje, que no fueras mas Iron Man y que solo fueras Tony, pero eso no es posible, porque con o sin traje tu eres Iron Man y ahora es tiempo de que vuelvas a ser ese héroe, ve y ayúdales-le dijo Pepper mientras tomaba la mano de Tony-trae de vuelta a todos lo que se fueron, trae de vuelta a Peter Parker-Tony sonrió y asintió, lo haría se los debía a Peter, Visión, Wanda, Stephen, Sam, Quill y todos los que se fueron, los traerían de vuelta

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Bruce llego a la sala, donde Steve y Natasha se encontraban hablando

-¿Qué pasa Bruce?-le dijo Steve en cuanto lo vio

-no pasa nada solo vine a decirte que ya termine con las pruebas que me pediste y ya tengo los resultados-le dijo Bruce

-eso fue rápido-le dijo Nat

-bueno tenemos el equipo y además no había mucho que hacer y supuse que querrías el resultado pronto

-sí, si lo quería pronto y bien- le dijo Steve

-bueno, pues analice las tres muestras y las compare con la muestra que me indicaste- le explicaba Bruce mientras, le presentaba en el holograma de la sala, los resultados que para Steve eran solo un montón de rayas, que no tenían sentido-analice los veinticuatro marcadores genéticos en la secuencia de necleotidos

-¿okay?-le dijo Steve a la explicación de Bruce

-bueno ves estos indicadores-le dijo Bruce señalando el holograma

-si

-bueno pues estos son los necleotidos de las tres muestras que me diste a las cuales llamaremos A, B Y C, bien esta otra es la muestra D con la cual íbamos a ver la compatibilidad- les señalo la muestra D- ahora bien ves esto, la muestra B no comparte nada con la muestra D, pero la A y la C sí,

-entonces?-

-la muestra A es la del vaso, y la B es la de los cabellos, la C es la muestra de sangre, así que los padres de la muestra D son A y C- Steve no pudo evitar soltar el aire que no sabía había retenido, mientras Bruce le decía

-gracias Bruce, en serio gracias

-no es nada, bueno voy a ir a mi habitación, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-sin más Bruce se retiró, dejando nuevamente a Steve y Nat solos en la sala

-wow

-sí, wow y bien que vas a hacer ahora que ya tienes una seguridad de lo que nos dijo Sharon

-no lo sé, no sé qué hacer Nat, no se

-¿Cómo te sientes? Ahora que sabes

-me siento, con una rara mescla de emociones, por una parte estoy sorprendido pero muy feliz de saber que es mía, y por otro lado estoy molesto, porque él no me dijo nada, y es…

-entiendo que te sientas así, pero debes calmarte y tratar de entender porque hiso eso, sé que no es fácil pedirte que estés calmado, pero si quieres llegar a tener un acercamiento a ella, debes pensar con calma

-lo sé-le dijo Steve

-ten un poco de fe y esto se resolverá-le dijo Nat con una sonrisa-ahora creo que debemos imitar a Bruce e ir a dormir, mañana es el gran día

Y sin más, ambos se retiraron a dormir, ya que como lo había dicho Natasha dentro de unas horas, era el gran día, tratarían de hacer funcionar la dichosa máquina del tiempo y si todo funcionaba, quizás podrían traer a todos los que perdieron cinco años atrás.

El dichoso viaje en el tiempo había sido un completo fracaso, aun si para Bruce había sido todo un éxito, ilusamente creyó que lo lograrían en el primer intento, culpa de esto era de su propia ingenuidad, por creer tal cosa, como le dijo Nat, la ver el fracaso de la prueba, pero culpa de su expectación de que saldría bien a la primera, era culpa de Tony, sí culpa de Tony, que lo tenía acostumbrado a que cuando les mostraba algún nuevo dispositivo, ya fuera armas, innovación tecnológica en la casa, en la nave, con sus uniformes o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, cuando se los mostraba todo salía de manera exitosa, aun si él les decía que era una demostración de prueba, ninguno de sus inventos fallo, en la demostración, entonces él ingenuo, espero que ocurriera lo mismo cuando era claro que eso no iba a pasar, ¿Por qué? pues porque Bruce no era Tony y esa no era su área, tal y como se los dijo así que ahora tendrían que esperar, que volvieran a ver en que había estado el error, calibraran todo de nuevo y volvieran a intentar, había decidió salir a tomar aire, mientras lo hacía y tenía esa conversación sobre la eficacia de Tony con sus experimentos, un auto a toda velocidad hacía su aparición, le pareció extraño, porque normalmente el complejo no tenía muchas visitas, quienes solían venir, era Rocket, Nebula, Carol y ellos estaban en el espacio, Rhodney era otro que aparecía de vez en cuando, pero por lo que Nat le había dicho este se encontraba en México, así que ver ese auto aparecer sí que le pareció extraño, aunque ver la forma en que la persona conducía, le hiso recordar a Tony, al cual le encantaba manejar a gran velocidad, aun si el en más de una ocasión le dijo que debía ir con más calma, aun así no quiso hacerse ilusiones con que fuera él. Cuando el auto freno delante de donde él estaba y después retrocedió y vio que quien conducía bajaba la ventanilla, fue que vio a Tony

-¿Por qué la cara larga?-había sido el saludo de Tony antes de bajar del auto- No me digas se convirtió en bebé-le dijo con una sonrisa mal disimulada

-sí, entre otras cosas-le dijo Steve-¿Qué haces aquí?

-es la paradoja ETR en vez de empujar a Lang por el tiempo, empujaron el tiempo en Lang es peligroso y alguien debió decirles que eso ocurriría

-tú lo hiciste

-así..-y ahí estaba la sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto le gustaba, explicando todo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, del porque había fracasado- pues agradezcan que vine, como sea lo resolví un GPS de tiempo espacio funcional-y así de esa forma tan despreocupada, como si lo que dijera no fuera nada importante, como si hablara del clima, Tony volvía a hacerlo, ahí estaba el ¿Por qué? de creer que Bruce lo conseguiría así de rápido, sonrío sin poder evitarlo, ese hombre parado ahí frente a él, volvía a sorprenderlo como solo él sabía hacerlo, y aparecía para darles la solución a su problema, como si realmente tal problema nunca hubiera existido, Tony le dijo que no quería seguir con el tema de odios pasados, que quería dejar todo eso en el pasado, y él estaba de acuerdo, era lo mejor, sobre todo con lo que ahora sabía- resulta que el resentimiento es corrosivo y lo odio

-igual yo

-es importante encontrar las gemas, en serio quiero hacerlo para poder cambiar todo esto, pero necesito decirte cuales son mis prioridades, cuáles son mis términos de trabajo

-claro, dímelos-le dijo Steve

-primero, espero que podamos recuperar lo perdido, obvio que sí, segundo conservar mi presente por supuesto a toda costa y tercero no morir en el intento sería lindo

-tenemos un trato- le dijo Steve mientras extendía su mano, la cual Tony tomo, el al igual que Tony esperaba lo mismo y lucharía porque el presente de Tony que era evidentemente Morgan se mantuviera intacto y por supuesto no permitiría que Tony muriera

Tony camino a su auto y abrió el maletero, de ahí saco algo que Steve conocía más que bien, pero que creyó nunca más volvería a ver, su escudo, el cual por cierto Tony había arreglado.

-Tony no sé si deba? Esto es….

-¿por? Él lo construyo para ti, no veo porque no lo uses, es tuyo Steve-le dijo Tony mientras le ayudaba a colocárselo-además tengo que sacarlo del garaje, sino Morgan lo usara de trineo-Steve sonrió por el comentario- lo dijo en serio, no importa que tanto intenté esconder las cosas en el garaje, siempre termina encontrándolas, la última cosa que encontró fue un casco de una de las armaduras, el cual uso para jugar, créeme esto lo habría encontrado y usado de trineo además de hacer que Gerald la jalara

-¿gerald?-pregunto Steve

-sí nuestra alpaca mascota

-ya veo-le dijo Steve sonriendo de imaginar la situación

-oye Steve podemos mantener el tema del escudo en secreto-Steve lo miro con extrañeza-es que a los demás no les traje ningún regalo, y bien estamos hablando de juntar a todo el equipo ¿verdad?

-es la idea-le respondió Steve

-bien, pues entonces vayamos a decirles que lo he resuelto y que son libres de inclinarse ante mí, por crear lo más genial del mundo-dijo Tony para después caminar al interior de la sede, Steve le siguió mientras sonreía, no quiso hablar del tema de Morgan, no ahora, por el momento quiso que se enfocaran en reunir a los que faltaban del equipo, y afinar detalle. Fue relativamente rápido reunir al resto del equipo, la única que no podría reunirse por los asuntos que estaba resolviendo era Carol, pero les dijo que volvería lo antes posible, con todos reunidos, comenzó el analizar la situación, ver como reunir las gemas, fue entonces momento de explicar en dónde y bajo qué circunstancias se habían topado con las gemas, para entonces ir por ellas.

Durante esas reuniones Tony, Rocket, Nebula, Bruce y Scott, trabajaron en finar detalles con respecto a la van, Tony tomo como base el portal de la Van para crear uno de mayor alcance, además de diseñar trajes para poder viajar, se dieron tiempo de desarrollar nuevas armas, o mejorar las ya existentes, mientras tanto Thor, Natasha, Steve, Clint se encargaban de reunir toda la información que podían con respecto a las gemas, fue en uno de los descansos en los que Steve, escucho a Tony hablar por teléfono, se acercó hasta donde estaba para tratar de escuchar mejor, Tony hablaba con Morgan, al parecer la niña le preguntaba, si tardaría todavía mucho en volver, así que decidió salir de su escondite y acercarse hasta donde estaba, Tony lo vio y sonrió

-no lo sé Maguna, quizás tarde un poco más- le decía Tony a Morgan- ya sé, bueno puedes molestar a Happy o bien oblígalo a jugar contigo y Gerald- Tony sonrío por algo que la niña le había dicho

-con quienes estas trabajando?-le había preguntado Morgan y Steve al sentarse cerca de donde Tony estaba pudo escuchar con claridad la pregunta del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-estas con tío Rhodney?

-si-le respondió Tony

-y también están Natasha y Steve contigo?-escuchar a Morgan preguntar por él, le removió algo en el estómago, no sabría explicar ¿Qué? pero sonrió al escuchar eso

-sí, ellos también están aquí- le había respondido Tony, que volteo para ver a Steve-está bien, pero después te vas a dormir de acuerdo

-sí- había respondido Morgan

-bien- después de eso Tony volvió a ver a Steve- quiere que la ponga en alta voz, parece que quiere decir algo y quiere que tu escuches

-claro, está bien- había respondido Steve con una sonrisa

-okay- inmediatamente Tony puso el altavoz- ya te podemos escuchar Maguna ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-hola Steve

-hola Morgan

-todavía falta mucho para que terminen su trabajo

-bueno, pues sí falta un poco para que terminemos, ya quieres que Tony regrese a casa contigo?

-sí

-bueno trataremos de darnos prisa para que lo veas pronto

-oye Steve, si vas a venir a mi cumpleaños ¿verdad? –Steve no pudo evitar sonreír

-Morgan H. Stark solo para eso querías que te pusiera en altavoz? Aún falta mucho para tu cumpleaños Maguna- comenzó a decirle Tony

-está bien Tony-lo detuvo Steve- claro que si Morgan, iré a tu cumpleaños, dime cuando es y ahí estaré

-es el 18 de Diciembre-le respondió Morgan

-muy bien entonces ahí estaré

-y puedes traer también a Natasha?

-¡Morgan!- ese había sido Tony

-claro también le diré que vaya Morgan

-gracias Steve

-bueno ahora creo que es momento de que vayas a dormir-le dijo Steve

-sí ya me voy, nos vemos Steve

-nos vemos Morgan-se despidió Steve

-muy bien ahora ve a dormir y obedece a Pepper, te quiero- le dijo Tony antes de colgar- discúlpala ella es…bueno es…

-como tú-le dijo Steve

-¿Qué?

-es con tú, cuando quiere algo va y lo pide sin importar que- Steve y Tony siguieron conversando, sobre Morgan, se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que llegaba a la sede y que Tony no había visto hasta ese momento

-hola chicos regrese-dijo la persona que entraba a la sala y la cual se detuvo de golpe al ver a Tony y a Steve

-Carter-fue la respuesta seria de Tony

-hola

-vaya justo cuando pienso que todo se puede arreglar pasa esto-dijo Tony viendo a Steve

-Tony no es…

-no interesa, no me des explicaciones-Tony estaba listo para irse, pero fue detenido por Sharon

-Stark espera, sea lo que sea que te estés imaginando no es cierto

-yo no me imagino nada

-claro que lo haces, así que antes de que lo hagas, te digo, aquí no pasa nada, la razón de que este aquí es para ayudarlos y nada mas

-ayudarnos, claro

-aunque lo digas así, es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pregúntale a Virginia, le he ayudado, desde el momento del chasquido, ayude con el conteo de víctimas, ambas trabajamos en recopilar toda la información de lo que ocurría con los gobiernos-le respondió Sharon

-¿Pepper? Tú y Pepper estuvieron trabajando juntas

-así es, y ya que te veo te voy a aclarar algo que he querido hacer desde hace cinco años, entre Steve y yo nunca hubo ni hay nada, el beso no significo nada, solo fui el medio para desquitarse de su molestia contigo, pero nada más, así que ya lo sabes, ahora iré con Natasha- Sharon no dijo nada más y siguió su camino con dirección a la habitación de Natasha

-así que te querías desquitar de mi besándote con ella

-sí

-y exactamente de ¿Qué querías desquitarte?

-y todavía lo preguntas?

-sí, lo pregunto y quiero una respuesta

-Tony firmaste y apoyaste esos malditos acuerdos que no eran más que una forma para que Ross nos controlara y no te atrevas a negarlo, porque cuando llegue aquí después del ataque, Ross mandaba y ordenaba sobre ustedes y no lo niegues, porque así fue y tú querías eso para todos-le dijo Steve

-bien al fin hablaremos, si tienes razón eso fue un error por la culpa que sentía por lo ocurrido en Sokovia, culpa que tú también pusiste sobre mi

-creaste a Ultron Tony y…

-no fui el único que lo creo Steve, que me dices de Bruce, el ayudo en su creación

-porque lo convenciste de hacerlo

-claro y como él es un niño al cual yo obligue la culpa es mía

-no, no dije eso

-es lo que dices y es lo que dijeron todos, me culparon solo a mí, jamás te escucha a ti reclamarle algo a él, o a los demás decirle algo por haber creado a Ultron

-bien tienes razón, no debí culparte solo a ti-le dijo Steve

-al menos es un progreso

-pero acepta también que de habernos dicho lo que querías hacer todo eso se hubiera evitado, y la gente en Sokovia no hubiera muerto

-sí, tienes razón pero sabes también que hubiera evitado la muerte de esas personas, que Wanda y su hermano no le hubieran ayudado a Ultron como lo hicieron

-Wanda solo era una niña, que había perdido a sus padres y…

-para con disculparla con el “era una niña” Steve no lo era, ella y su hermano eran unos jóvenes, llenos de odio y resentimiento contra mí, por la muerte de sus padres a causa de armas creadas, por mí, pero que no vendí yo, esa tecnología fue robada y vendida sin mi autorización y no sabes todo lo que hice cuando descubrí lo que hicieron con esas armas, para recuperarlas, ellos solo me culparon, sin esperar una explicación, y decidieron ayudar a un robot creado por mí para destruirnos, esas Steve no son las acciones de una niña

-Wanda estaba sufriendo Tony y lo mismo su hermano

-claro y que hay de mi sufrimiento, ese no importa o que de plano tú crees, que lo que dicen de mí no me importa, que la forma en la que todos me juzgan sin importar todo lo que intente por redimir el daño que cause, no me lastima

-sé que te duele y se también que has trabajado en cambiar todos esos errores, yo lo se Tony

-en serio lo sabes?

-claro que lo sé Tony-le dijo Steve- sé que todo lo que haces, lo haces pensando en proteger a los demás, confío en ti

-así como confiaste, cuando descubriste que tu amigo mato a mis padres y te quedaste callado y de no ser por Zemo y su estúpido video, tú no me hubieras dicho nada-le reclamo Tony, por fin llegaban al tema que era el más doloroso para ambos

-Tony, no te lo dije porque tuve miedo, de perderte, de cómo reaccionarías, por eso no dije nada

-y cómo no tenía razones para reaccionar así, ¿verdad?

-sé que las tenías, pero Bucky era inocente

-no era inocente, inocente no es aquel que asesina a un hombre después de provocar su accidente automovilístico, inocente no es aquel, que mato a varios soldados de SHIELD durante su desmantelarían, inocente no es el hombre que mata una mujer indefensa, mientras ella rogaba, inocente no es la palabra que define a tu amigo

-no era él Tony, no lo era, el Bucky real jamás hubiera hecho todo eso jamás

-sabes que es lo que más me duele Steve, que nunca me defendiste de la forma en la que lo defiendes a él

-eso no es verdad-le dijo Steve

-lo es, y no sabes cuánto duele saber que no eres merecedor de esa confianza, de ser defendido con esa fuerza y pasión, ser dejado de lado

-no te deje de lado-le dijo Steve-nunca hice eso ni lo hare

-pero lo hiciste, tu elegiste, lo elegiste a él, te fuiste con él y me dejaste a mí, sin ningún remordimiento, ¡TE LARGASTE, ME DEJASTE! ¡YO NO TE IMPORTE!-le grito Tony

-siempre me has importado, siempre y siempre te he defendido y cuidado

-pues que rara forma de defender tienes, ocultando cosas-replico Tony

-mira Tony no hablemos de ocultar cosas, porque tú eres el menos indicado para hacerlo

-lo dices por lo de Ultron

-no, no lo digo por eso

-entonces ¿por qué? ¿Qué te oculte?

-no es el momento-le dijo Steve tratando de calmarse

-no dímelo, que otra cosa he ocultado según tu

-según yo, no, lo has ocultado

-pues dímelo anda dímelo, ¿Qué te oculte?

-ya basta Tony

-¡anda dímelo!-volvió a decirle Tony subiendo la voz

-¿quieres escucharlo? Bien te lo diré ¡TE HAS CALLADO DURANTE ESTOS CINCO AÑOS, EL QUE MORGAN ES MI HIJA! ¡TE LO CALLASTE! Y NO LO NIEGUES, PORQUE SE DE LA INVESTIGACION QUE HICISTE PARA QUE ELLA NACIERA, SE QUE PEPPER SOLO FUE EL VIENTRE EN ALQUILER, DIME ESO NO ES PEOR A LO QUE YO HICE

¿Cómo es que…?-Tony no sabía que decir

-¿Cómo lo es? Lo descubrí ahora dime Tony porque no me dijiste nada, tenía derecho a saberlo

-hice la investigación antes de que todo eso de los acuerdo ocurriera, pensé que era una forma de que tuviéramos una familia, solo necesitaríamos alguien que nos prestara su vientre y entonces tendríamos a un hijo nuestro, pero todo se fue a la mierda y Pepper en un acto de egoísmo si quieres verlo así, se implanto el embrión, me lo dijo y yo decidí quedarme con ella

-y porque te callaste y no me lo dijiste, tenía derecho Tony

-pensé que la odiarías, pensé que no la querrías que la rechazarías por su origen y eso no lo soportaría

-eso jamás Tony, escúchame-le dijo Steve mientras tomaba la cara de Tony entre sus manos-jamás la rechazaría, ni a ella ni a ti y sabes ¿Por qué? por qué los amo a ambos

-ya es tarde Steve, nos hemos hecho tanto daño, ya no es posible-le dijo Tony para ponerse de pie e irse-si quieres verla y acercarte a ella, me parece bien, hazlo, pero tú y yo ya no tiene arreglo- le dijo Tony mientras caminaba para irse

-no voy a renunciar ni a ti ni a mi hija, me escuchas Tony, cometí un error al irme hace siete años, no voy a cometer el mismo error, no importe el tiempo que me tome que vuelvas a confiar en mí, pero seremos una familia los tres-Tony no le respondió y siguió caminando, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la cual Steve vio y le dio esperanza para recuperar no solo a Tony sino también a Morgan, lo haría, serían una familia, fue lo que Steve se prometió.

El fututo era un camino incierto para todos pero si de algo Steve estaba seguro, es que no dejaría que su futuro estuviera sin Tony y Morgan, haría todo lo que tenía que hacer para traer los que se fueron, pero también lucharía para que Tony y su hija estuvieran con él, sonrió ante apelativo de hija, una hija de él y Tony, la idea había sido una de las fantasías que tenía, pero esa fantasía era real, estaba ahí, pidiéndole ir a su cumpleaños, sonriendo, se encargaría de arreglar su relación con Tony y una vez todos volvieran y arreglaran todos sus asuntos, se iría con Tony y Morgan, esa fue la resolución de Steve, con respecto a su futuro, ojala todo fuera tan fácil como uno desea, pero rara vez las cosas salen como uno quiere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo más para aclarar es la fecha de cumpleaños de Morgan, no se menciona el día ni el mes en el que nació, entonces lo que hice fue básicamente sumar el año, el mes y el número del cómic en el que apareció por primera vez el personaje de Morgan Stark en los cómics quien es hombre originalmente y así saque el día, el mes lo escogí porque básicamente me gusta el mes de diciembre y así tenemos el día de cumpleaños de Morgan.


	13. NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción interpretada por Paramore

_Hay un momento y un lugar_

_Para morir, pero este no lo es_

_Si hay un futuro,_

_Lo queremos ahora_

Reunir la información respecto a las gemas no fue difícil en realidad fue doloroso por los recuerdos que venían con esas malditas gemas, para todos aquellos que se habían involucrado con las gemas o que cruzaron sus caminos con ellas, ese fue el caso de Thor y Nebula que al hablar de la ubicación de las gemas y de lo que sabían de ellas los llevo a traer memorias de muertes de personas que amaron, aun así lograron reunir toda la información que necesitaban, el traje para hacer el viaje así como el portal estaban listos solo necesitaban hacer un viaje de prueba y si salía bien entonces irían por las gemas, las traerían al presente y chasquearían los dedos, se escuchaba fácil, pero Tony sabía que raras veces las cosas salían como las planeaban, finalmente fue Clint el que se ofrecio para hacer el viaje de prueba y cuando volvió trayendo con el un guante de béisbol como prueba de que el viaje había funcionado fue entonces momento de alistarse y asignar las misiones, mientras estaban en eso, Tony se alejó del resto del equipo y para hacer una llamada

-hola

-¿Cómo esta Morgan?

-esta cenando con Happy, trajo pizza asi que ella está bastante feliz-al escucharla Tony sonrió imaginando a Morgan, a Pepper y a Happy, deseando estar con ellos en ese momento-¿Qué ocurre Tony?-le pregunto Pepper

-nada, no pasó nada simplemente quería hablar contigo

-Tony ¿si sabes que te conozco desde hace casi veinte años?

-lo se

-entonces deja de intentar engañarme con que no pasa nada, ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?

-es solo que extraño estar en casa, contigo y Morgan, con Happy hablando sobre la gente que no quiere usar su identificación en la empresa, con Morgan molestando a Happy, extraño estar en casa Pepp es solo eso

-oye nosotros también te extrañamos Tony, Gerald a estado inquieto, extraña verte, pero oye cuando todo esto lo resuelvan podrás volver, si eso es lo que quieres

-¿Cómo que si eso es lo que quiero?-le dijo Tony

-me refiero a que cuando traigan al resto de las personas, habrá muchas cosas que resolver y quizás tú quieras volver a lo que hacías antes y…

-no, escucha cuando traigamos a los demás sé que habrá mucho trabajo pero igual volveré a casa, no quiero volver a lo mismo de antes

-bien, pero eso no es todo lo que te está pasando, así que dime

-Steve lo sabe

-¿Cómo? ¿Te reclamo? Dime

-si bueno hubo algo de reclamos pero lo tomo bastante bien, dice que quiere acercarse a Morgan, conocerla y que ella lo conozca

-eso es bueno Tony

-también él y Carter me dijeron que entre ellos no hay ni hubo nada

-lo sé, ella me lo dijo-le explico Pepper- y antes de que empieces a decirme ¿Qué porque no te lo dije? Te recuerdo que cada que intente tocar el tema de Steve evadías el tema así que si bien yo no insistí lo suficiente, tu tampoco me diste mucho espacio para decirte

-si bueno, tienes razón-le dijo Tony

-y entonces? Tú y el van a volver ¿no?

-no Pepper no es así es complicado

-mira por una vez en la vida has las cosas fáciles y deja de ser tan necio, si Steve te está diciendo que te quiere y quiere a Morgan entonces deja tu drama de lado y se feliz

-se supone que estas de mi lado se quejó Tony

-y lo estoy, y es por eso que te digo que hagas eso

-si, pues ya veremos

-necio, bueno ya te sientes mejor?

-si gracias Pepp, necesitaba hablar contigo

-siempre voy a estar para escucharte Tony, ahora trata de descansar y piensa en lo que te dije

-sí, si si lo hare, descansa Pepp-y así Tony termino la llamada con Pepper, se sintió mejor después de esa breve charla, se quedó dónde estaba, pensando en el viaje que harían mañana temprano, estaba en eso cuando fue interrumpido por alguien

-Stark crees que podríamos hablar un momento-esa era Sharon

-si claro-le respondió Tony

-fui yo quien le dijo a Steve sobre la investigación que hiciste-comenzó diciéndole Sharon

-así que fuiste tú

-sí y si bien no era algo en lo que debí meterme, sentí que era algo que le debía a Steve por lo ocurrido en el pasado y de cierta forma también a ti

-no entiendo-comento Tony

-si veras, si bien entre Steve y yo jamás ha habido algo, yo sí que intente que algo pasara

-y me lo dices así?

-sí, déjame terminar, yo no sabía que ustedes eran pareja y Steve era amable conmigo, fue la única persona además de Natasha y Barton que me trataron con amabilidad y yo confundí las cosas, creí que la amabilidad de Steve para conmigo eran señales de que yo le gustaba y de que podía haber algo, pero nunca ocurrió nada

-¿Cómo está eso de que él fue de los pocos que fue amable contigo?

-pues porque para el resto de los agentes el que yo estuviera en SHIELD se debía únicamente a mi parentesco con Margaret Carter, así que…

-te ignoraban y trataban mal-completo Tony

-sí, llevar el apellido Carter más que abrirme las puertas ha sido una carga, vivir a la sombra de la gran Margaret Carter es difícil, que te comparen siempre y que te hagan ver que nunca serás suficiente es difícil, en fin no quiero aburrirte con eso, yo me hice toda una historia y la hice yo sola, el beso en Alemania, para él fue solo una forma de desquitarse de ti, y cuando yo tontamente creí que eso significaba que algo podría ocurrir, el me dejo en claro que nunca me vio de esa forma, quise explicarte todo esto ¿Por qué? No quería que pensaras que algo hubo entre nosotros, y también porque sé que él te quiere y tú a él, sé que no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, tu sabrás que haces después con tu relación con Steve, solo que no quiero que yo sea la excusa para que no seas feliz, lamento haber causado todos esos mal entendidos, no fue mi intención, créeme-le dijo Sharon-bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirte, no te quito más tu tiempo debes querer descansar, mañana es un día importante-Sharon dio media vuelta lista para irse, pero Tony la detuvo

-eres una buena agente y sabes desempeñarte bien en tu trabajo, y los que digan que lo que has ganado es por tu apellido son solo idiotas, que no han conseguido nada, y su miseria es la que habla, ignóralos, no hay nombre que pueda darte éxito en lo que haces si no eres bueno en ello-le dijo Tony, porque el más que nadie sabía lo que era ser comparado, lo que era que la gente te comparara, el que sintieras ser la sombra de alguien más, pero también porque muy en el fondo él también había sentido y aun ahora sentía a Margaret Carter como una sombra constante en su vida- gracias por lo que me has dicho Sharon y claro que acepto tus disculpas- Sharon sonrió y solo asintió para después irse y dejar a Tony.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que habían pensado, se colocaron los trajes que habían creado y caminaron con dirección a la plataforma en la que estaba el túnel cuántico ahora llamado máquina del tiempo, subieron y Steve dio un discurso de esos que a él se le daban tan bien, el tipo de discursos que infundían fuerza y esperanza que te hace sentir capaz de enfrentar todo, de darlo todo, porque lo que hacías valía la pena, así que una vez, termino de hablar todos juntaron las manos y tomaron su posición con la pareja o equipo con el que les había tocado, Tony se paró a un lado de Clint, el día anterior cuando asignaron las misiones, Tony dijo que iría con el grupo que iría al espacio, ya que podría ser de más ayuda, en ese equipo se encontraba Rhodney, Nebula, Clint y él, Rhodney iría con Nebula a Morat y Clint y él a Vormit, ese era el plan, la verdad es que más allá del tema quien sería de más ayuda, lo que movía a Tony como siempre era su curiosidad era lo que lo impulsaba, tenía una idea de lo que eran las otras gemas y como obtenerlas, pero la gema del alma era todo un misterio, además a diferencia de las otras gemas con esta hubo una muerte en el proceso de obtenerla o eso había dado a entender Thanos aun recordaba las palabras de ese maldito cuando lo enfrento en Titan “tuve que hacerlo” había dicho, su curiosidad por saber a qué se refería lo llevo a elegir ese destino, los demás tomaban sus posiciones, mientras Sharon se encargaba de calibrar la máquina, antes de que terminara Natasha volteo a ver a Sharon y ella solo asintió, esperando un momento antes de enviarlos a sus destinos, después Natasha camino y se colocó a un lado de Clint

-¿Qué haces?-fue la pregunta de Tony

-no es obvio tomo mi lugar para el viaje

-no, no, no yo voy a ir a Vormit con Clint eso acordamos-le dijo Tony

-oh disculpa-exclamo Natasha con fingido desconcierto- hubo un cambio de planes, mientras hablabas por teléfono, el cual es que seremos Clint y yo los que iremos a Vormit-le explico Natasha, acción que hiso a Tony voltear a ver a Clint como pidiendo una explicación

-a mí no me mires, arréglalo con ella-fue la respuesta de Clint

-¿y de quién fue la idea de cambiar?-mientras lo decía su mirada cayo en Steve, culpándolo de ese cambio

-mía-le dijo Natasha-¿Por qué tienes algún problema?

-pues si porque ya habíamos quedado que…

-mira no tenemos tiempo para tus quejas sin sentido te toca con Steve y Scott ir por el cubo y Bruce va por la gema del doctor hechicero, así que mueve tu trasero al otro lado

-pero no tenemos un plan, al menos no uno que me incluya a mí, porque se supone que tú eres la que iría con ellos y ahora gracias a ti tendremos que hacer otro plan y…

-lo resolverás, eres un genio, creaste un GPS de tiempo ¿no? Crear un nuevo plan para obtener el cubo será cosa fácil-le dijo sonriendo Natasha, a lo que Tony ya no supo que responder

-bien has ganado hare lo que dices, pero que sepas que se lo que haces bruja entrometida-le dijo Tony mientras caminaba para tomar su lugar al lado de Steve, Natasha solo sonrió por el comentario, mientras Clint aguantaba la risa y solo movía la cabeza, Steve volteo a ver a Natasha ella solo le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía, entonces Sharon le aviso que ya estaba todo listo y comenzó con el conteo

-los veo en un momento, me agradecen después- fue lo último que dijo Natasha antes de que el portal se abriera y todos desaparecieran rumbo a sus destinos

Fue así como Thor y Rocket se vieron en Asgard rodeados de todo el esplendor del lugar, todo estaba tal y con Thor lo recordaba y eso le trajo recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que había intentado olvidar con alcohol pero que no se iban y ahora esos recuerdos eran reales estaban ahí, el palacio, los guardias, los sirvientes, su pueblo, Loki encerrado en esa prisión, su madre, su amada madre viva, dolor, todo solo era un recordatorio de lo débil que había sido, quiso huir, pero Rocket se lo impidió le dijo que tenían un trabajo que cumplir una misión y debían cumplirla, si es que querían cambiar lo que ese maldito de Thanos les había arrebatado, así que haciendo un esfuerzo, siguió a Rocket para conseguir la gema.

En otro lugar para ser exactos en NY solo que el NY del 2012, Steve, Tony, Scott y Bruce hacían su aparición en un callejón, en el momento en el que sus versiones del pasado enfrentaban a Loki y los Chitauris.

-muy bien hay que separarnos, Bruce ve por la gema del doctor, en cuanto la tengas no nos esperes y regresa-le había dicho Steve

-de acuerdo, me adelanto, ustedes vallan con cuidado, si los cálculos no, nos fallaron, la pelea está a punto de terminar, así que no debemos tardar en ir a la torre y llamar a SHIELD, suerte-les dijo Bruce antes de irse

-suerte-le había dicho Steve-bien ahora hay que planear como conseguiremos el cubo y el báculo de Loki?

-podríamos-había comenzado a decir Scott

-como empieces a sacar tu plan de alguna película, de viajes en el tiempo juro que te golpeare hormiga-le dijo Tony

-okay, entonces no tengo nada

-bien-dijo Tony- lo que haremos será esto, Scott y yo entraremos por la ventana por la que Loki me lanzo, nos esconderemos, y cuando yo este guardando el cubo Scott te harás pequeño y te esconderás en mi ropa, mientras Steve tu tendrás que ir por el báculo

-interceptare el báculo en el elevador, cuando Rumlow lo lleve

-bien

-¿y que hare mientras estoy escondido en la ropa de tu yo del pasado

-bueno tendremos que crear una pequeña conmoción algo que distraiga los demás y que nos permita llevarnos el teseractor

-¿y eso será?-le pregunto Steve

-Scott deberá desconectar uno de los cables de mi reactor, lo que ocasionara que tenga una pequeña arritmia y ahí tomamos el cubo-explico Tony

-bien, se escucha fácil-dijo Scott

-lo es-le respondió Tony-ahora andando, te avisaremos cuando Rumlow vaya en el elevador Steve

-bien-le respondió él, estaban por separase cuando Steve tomo la mano de Tony para detenerlo-ten cuidado y no te pongas en peligro, ni a ti, ni a tu yo de este tiempo ¿okay?-le pidió Steve

-okay-le dijo Tony mientras le sonreía

En el espacio Rhodney y los demás llegaban a Morat, él y Nebula se despidieron de Natasha y Clint deseándoles buena suerte en su misión recordándoles que se cuidaran. Rhodney los vio partir, esperando que no tuvieran ningún problema, había abrazado a Natasha antes de que se fueran, porque simplemente el mal presentimiento que sentía no había logrado desvanecerse, quería pensar que todo era solo por la misión que estaban por realizar, que su miedo era solo la adrenalina que lo recorría pero que nada malo les ocurriría a Nat y Clint, mantuvo su vista en el cielo ¿o era mejor decir espacio? Salio de sus pensamientos gracias a Nebula

-no tienes de que preocuparte, la ruta para llegar a Vormit ya está en la nave-le dijo Nebula

-si lo se

-entonces ¿Qué te preocupa?

-no lo sé, es solo una sensación que no se va y ahí sigue

-todo saldrá bien Rhodney ellos lo harán bien, ven Quill ya no debe de tardar-le dijo Nebula y acto seguido ambos caminaron al lugar en el que Quill aparecería

-no sabía que ahora fueras doctora corazón a medio tiempo-dijo Clint sonriendo

-¿Qué?

-lo que hiciste con Tony y Steve, cambiando de lugar con Tony

-si bueno, ellos son muy tontos, si no los empujas ellos no hacen nada-le dijo Natasha

-sí, tienes razón pero crees que con eso, sus problemas se van a solucionar?

-bueno, fácil no va a hacer, pero sé que lo arreglaran, siempre lo hacen y ahora no se trata solo de ellos

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Clint

-tienen una hija

-¡¿QUIEN…STEVE Y TONY?!

-oh si, tu te perdiste cosas, pues si tienen una hija

-haber hablamos de una hija de ellos o de una niña a la que adoptaron y…

-no, una niña de ambos-la cara de Clint era de sorpresa al no poder creerlo-Tony hiso un…

-ya entendí, no digas más, Tony hiso algo…wow tienen una hija que impacto

-ahora dime, tu crees que no debía empujarlos para que arreglen su problema

-si lo pones asi, pues sí-le dio la razón Clint

-lo único que quiero Clint es que podamos traer a los demás, que podamos recuperar lo que ese maldito nos quitó, demostrar que no importa lo que hiso, que fuimos capaces de salvar no solo a los nuestros sino a todos los que se fueron, pero sobre todo quiero que esto, esta familia que fuimos, vuelva a ser lo que era, eso es lo quiero-le dijo Natasha mientras lo veía a los ojos

-lo haremos Nat, lo haremos ya verás que sí-le respondió Clint mientras le sonreía, todo esto ocurría mientras se acercaban a Vormit

En NY Banner obtenía la gema del tiempo después de explicarle a la guardiana de la gema que en ese tiempo era mujer y no Strange como él pensó, la razón del porque estaban ahí, además de convencerla de que les ayudara, al darle su palabra de que regresarían las gemas a su tiempo, una vez la obtuvo se fue de ahí tal y como se lo dijo Steve, contrario a Bruce que completo su misión con la gema del tiempo, Steve, Tony y Scott habían fallado o al menos la mitad de la misión había fallado, lo que llevo a Tony a tener que planear algo para solucionar la situación

-y ahora que vamos a hacer?-dijo Scott

-no me presiones Scott, déjame pensar

-¡claro déjame pensar! Como tenemos tantas opciones-dijo nuevamente Scott

-suficiente Scott eso no soluciona nada, hay que pensar en que hacer

-es que no hay nada que hacer Cap, ya no tenemos más partículas, sin partículas no hay nada más que hacer, aun si viajamos a otro momento, no podremos volver, no hay solución

-la hay-dijo Tony de pronto-necesitamos el teseractor y se dónde lo encontraremos ¿creo? Y si también se dónde encontrar lo que necesitamos para volver

-¿Dónde?-le dijo Steve

-te traerá recuerdos base militar de New Jersey-dijo sonriendo Tony

-estas seguro

-sí, lo estoy

-bien-Steve se giró hacía Scott y le entrego el baculo-toma llévalo a la sede

-¿pero y ustedes?

-no te preocupes solo has lo que te digo, bien ahora vámonos- dijo mirando a Tony y así ambos despidiéndose de Scott iniciaron su viaje a su siguiente parada en la base militar de New Jersey en 1970, se infiltraron en la base, Steve vestido de militar y Tony como profesor

-esto te debe de traer muchos recuerdos ¿verdad?-le pregunto Tony a Steve

-si algunos

-bien ya sabes que hacer tu ve por las partículas y yo iré por el teseractor y nos vemos aquí

-de acuerdo-fue la respuesta de Steve, después se separaron, Tony consiguió el teseractor sin problema, así que se dio prisa para salir de ahí, por otro lado Steve también había conseguido las partículas, pero cuando estaba por irse, una mujer con la que Tony y él se habían topado en el ascensor había avisado que unos sujetos sospechosos, o sea ellos estaban en la base, así que sin perder más tiempo corrió a ocultarse a la primera oficina que encontró, sin darse cuenta que esa oficina no era otra que la de Margaret Carter su adorada Peggy. Mientras Tony salía con facilidad del lugar en el que guardaban el cubo, vio en uno de los pasillos a Margaret Carter, no sabe que fue, pero la siguió, quería saber aunque fuera un poco de la mujer de la que todos hablaban y decían había sido la mejor agente, aunque para él había sido una sombra en su relación, la piedra en su camino, la vio a entrar a una oficina, así que, sin que lo notaran entro a un cubículo que se encontraba a un lado de la oficina, desde el cual podía verse, la oficina a la que ella había entrado, la vio hablar con uno de los agentes, dar órdenes, moverse con soltura, y ahí del otro lado de la ventana que separaba a la oficina en la que Margaret se encontraba, viendo desde las sombras, admirándola con cariño y hasta podría decirse con añoranza, se encontraba Steve, Tony lo vio, miro como observaba cada movimiento de Carter, bajo la mirada y salió de su escondite para dirigirse a la salida, en el camino encontró a su padre con el intercambio un par de palabras, que terminarían por mostrarle cuanto es que Howard lo había amado, y de esa forma cerrar su ciclo de dolor con su padre, fue incluso capaz de abrazar a Howard y de tener esa despedida que imagino, después Howard se fue y él camino hasta estar cerca de Steve el cual ya lo esperaba

-todo bien?-le había preguntado Steve

-sí y tu ¿todo bien?

-si-fue la respuesta de Steve

-bien entonces salgamos de aquí, hay que movernos a un lugar sin tantos mirones para poder largarnos de este lugar y volver a nuestro tiempo-Tony se detuvo en su discurso y volteo a ver a Steve-bueno en realidad volver a mi tiempo, si lo vemos objetivamente este es tu tiempo-Steve no supo que decir, no entendió de que hablaba Tony, así que solo lo siguió para alejarse y poder irse, una vez lo suficientemente lejos se prepararon para irse

-listo-le dijo Tony

-si estoy listo

-seguro, puedes quedarte ¿sabes? Yo puedo volver solo con el teseractor

-¿Qué?

-puedes tener la vida que te arrebataron es tu oportunidad, en serio si quieres quedarte hazlo, yo les explicare lo ocurrido a los demás

-¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto?

-solo te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de tener lo que te arrebataron

-no, tenemos que volver

-claro siempre el deber, no tienes por qué volver solo por el deber que crees debes cumplir

-no es por deber, es porque quiero volver y realmente no entiendo a qué viene todo este discurso tuyo de que me quede

-solo creo que es algo que quieres

-si así fuera lo haría no necesito que me digan, pero ese no es el caso así que para con esto y volvamos a casa

-Cómo quieras entonces- y así Tony y Steve abandonaron esa base militar con partículas suficientes y con el teseractor.

En el espacio una nave llegaba a Vormit, Natasha y Clint comenzaron su recorrido, sin saber bien que esperar, lo único que sabían era que en ese lugar se encontraba la gema del alma pero no más, a diferencia con las otras gemas en las que sabían la ubicación exacta de la gema y como obtenerla con esta no era así, sabían que estaba en ese planeta pero no su localización exacta ni cómo podrían obtenerla, y así con esa limitada información siguieron su camino, el planeta parecía un lugar abandonado, parecía no existir vida en él o eso creyeron ya que pronto fueron recibidos por alguien, que se presentó como el guía para obtener la gema, ese espectro flotante de cara roja, no era otro que red skoll, los guio hasta un abismo y les explico lo que debían hacer para obtener la gema, _“un alma por otra alma ese es el precio, decidan y después la gema será suya”_ les había dicho se quedaron sentados viendo a la nada y después se miraron, habían dicho que harían todo lo que pudieran para obtenerlas para salvar a todos y ahora estaba ahí, ambos sabían que no sacrificarían al otro, se miraron a los ojos y ahí lo supieron el problema no era quien elegía sacrificarse el problema sería quien iba a quedarse y ver morir al otro ese era el problema

-sabes que debo ser yo-le había dicho Clint

-no digas tontería, tienes un familia que cuando vuelva te va a estar esperando, yo no tengo nada de eso

-mentirosa, la tienes y lo sabes, que hay de Steve, de Bruce, de Tony, Thor, Rhodney, Sam, Wanda, Rocket, incluso Nebula

-no es lo mismo y lo sabes, además digamos que con esto estaría sanando todas las vidas que quite

-eso lo hiciste en el pasado Nat, hace mucho que la asesina se fue y solo quedo Natasha Romanoff integrante de los vengadores, la amiga, la confidente, la heroína, mi mejor amiga

-Clint

-mate a muchos Nat

-Clint no

-se feliz-le dijo Clint mientras se encargaba de inmovilizar a Natasha-dile a Laura y a mis hijos que los amo mucho, que siempre fueron lo más importante, que lamento no poder estar con ellos, cuídalos por favor- Natasha no pudo hacer nada solo verlo saltar y perder la vida para poder obtener la gema y traer a los demás, Natasha solo pudo llorar mientras sostenía la gema, ¿Qué le diría a Laura y sus hijos? Lo siento los salvamos pero a cambio de la vida de Clint, era injusto sin embargo no tenía tiempo que perder, si Clint se había sacrificado para obtener la gema, lo menos que ellos podían hacer era hacer todo para regresar a los demás, así que se puso de pie, fijo las coordenadas e inicio su camino de regreso. Las gemas faltantes de Asgard y Morat se consiguieron sin problemas aparentes, haciendo que todos volvieran a la base, fue evidente para todos el notar que alguien faltaba, lo supieron en cuanto lo notaron, Clint se había ido, se había sacrificado, lo dio todo para hacer posible el traer a todos los que se fueron y ellos se encargaría de hacer que su sacrificio no fuera en vano, se reunieron en el lago, hablaron y prometieron que su sacrificio valdría la pena, después todos regresaron al interior de la sede para intentar descansar si es que eso era posible.

-creí que estarías intentando descansar-fue lo primero que dijo Steve al ver a Tony en la sala

-no, estoy adelantando las simulaciones, en un par de horas Bruce, Rocket y yo comenzaremos a trabajar con esto, no hay tiempo para descansar

-sí creo que tienes razón

-así es-respondió Tony cortante

-¿disculpa, te hice algo?-le cuestiono Steve

-no hiciste nada

-entonces explícame porque me tratas así

-así ¿Cómo?

-con indiferencia, molesto ¿cómo si hubiera dicho o hecho algo? Así que no lo niegues-le dijo Steve

-escucha no es tu problema, quiero decir que tu no hiciste nada esto es completamente cosa mía

-aún así quiero que me lo digas

-eso quieres?

-si eso quiero-le respondió seguro Steve

-bien, como quieras, Margaret Carter era bonita, valiente y supongo que inteligente, sin embargo no entiendo porque tanto escándalo cada que la mencionan

-¿Qué? A qué viene eso

-reconozco que era bonita, no una belleza despampanante, no el tipo de belleza que te hace te quedes paralizado, no, pero si bonita

-no entiendo por qué estamos hablando de esto

-y según lo que he escuchado sobre ella es que fue una agente destacada en SHIELD, valiente y todo eso-continuo Tony

-que tiene que ver Peggy en esto Tony

-tiene que ver todo, ¿sabes que me molesto siempre?

-no, no lo sé pero estoy seguro que vas a decírmelo

-tu historia con Carter y más que tu historia con Carter, lo que me molesto siempre es el que sentir que siempre estuvo en el medio, que fue una sombra entre nosotros y por un momento me dije “estas exagerando son ideas tuyas” pero hace poco me di cuenta que no es así, que no soy la único que se siente así con respecto a ella

-sigo sin entender

-creo que si ella apareciera ahora la escogerías a ella sin dudar

-eso no es así Tony

-en serio, no es así

-no, no lo es-se defendió Steve-admito que el cariño que le tengo por el recuerdo de Peggy es muy grande, pero no es como lo estas poniendo

-vi como la veías en la base, con añoranza y está bien tiene derecho a hacerlo y es por eso que te voy a decir lo siguiente, cuando traigamos a los demás de vuelta, vuelve al pasado, búscala, ten ese baile que no tuvieron, y cásate si quieres con ella, ten hijos has una familia, se feliz, lo mereces y…

-¡basta! Puede que si la vi con cariño, pero de ninguna forma pensé en querer volver con ella, jamás lo pensé, en el momento que te conocí y comenzamos a trabajar juntos y empezamos a hacer amigos, deje de añorar mi pasado, y cuando me enamore de ti, deje a Peggy solo como un recuerdo, el recuerdo de alguien que fue buena conmigo y que ayudo cuando lo necesite, pero no digas que me vaya con ella, porque eso no va a pasar, no te voy a dejar a ti y tampoco a Morgan, entiendes eso

-si lo entiendo-le respondió Tony

-eso dices, pero sé que no lo crees-le respondió Steve mientras le tomaba de la cara-te amo a ti, quiero una vida contigo, no me voy a ir a ningún lado sino es contigo y Morgan entiendes-le dijo Steve, para después besar a Tony, tuvieron que pasar siete años, siete largos años para que ese momento llegara, fue un beso, que Tony correspondió, no supo ¿Cómo? Pero de pronto ya se encontraba sentando en las piernas de Steve, mientras este le acariciaba la espalada y cintura, se vieron interrumpidos por Natasha y Sharon

-oh vaya ustedes no pierden el tiempo-fue el comentario de Natasha que hizo que Steve y Tony se separaran- lamento interrumpirlos pero los necesitan-Sharon intentaba inútilmente ocultar su risa

-siempre tan oportuna Nat-le dijo Tony mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba su ropa

-si no quieres ser interrumpido anda a besuquearte a tu cuarto o al de Steve-fue la respuesta de Natasha

-dudo que lo hagan-dijo Sharon- se ve que ya no aguantaban mas

-también tú?-le dijo Tony- genial ahora no solo tendré que soportar las burlas de Nat sino también las de Sharon

-bien, para que nos necesitan-intervino Steve

-Bruce y Rocket esperan a Tony en el laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar

-bien voy para allá- decía Tony mientras caminaba al laboratorio

-gracias Steve-le dijo Sharon

-¿Por qué?-fue la respuesta de Steve

-por hacernos ganar la apuesta

-apuesta de que hablan?

-apostamos ¿sobre si ustedes volverían antes de traer a los demás o después de traerlos-le explico Natasha

\- ¿Cómo es que? Pero…¿Quiénes apostaron?

-todos-le dijo Sharon con simpleza

-así es, Sharon, Rhodney, Rocket y yo apostamos porque volverían antes de traer a los demás. Bruce, Thor y Scott apostaron porque sería después

-solo hacía falta verlos para darse cuenta-comento Sharon

-si con lo calenturientos que son me sorprende que tardaran tanto

-qué clase de amigos son que apuestan sobre esto-les dijo Steve

-la clase de amigos que los conocen a ambos-le contesto Natasha

-además estábamos aburridos-completo Sharon

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Tony y los demás trabajaban con las gemas y con el guante creado por Tony, cuando finalmente lo tuvieron listo llamaron al resto del equipo y con todos presentes, les mostraron el guante con las gemas puestas, al no saber que esperar, Rhodney propuso que lo mejor era que se pusieran sus trajes, ya que no sabían lo que podía ocurrir, así que todos se colocaron sus ropas de combate, Sharon que era la nueva por así decirlo, recibió un traje diseñado por Tony el cual se adaptaba a sus habilidades, simulando ser una segunda piel, pero con la resistencia suficiente para recibir un ataque, el traje tenia ciertas similitudes al de Natasha pero a diferencia del de Natasha que tenía algunas partes de color, el de Sharon era completamente negro e igualmente esquipado con armas. Una vez todos se colocaron sus ropas, se prepararon para elegir a quien chasquearia los dedos en esta ocasión, siendo el elegido Bruce, mientras Bruce se ponía el guante y aguantaba el poder del mismo y se preparaba para chasquear los dedos en otro lado en la plataforma Nebula ponía en marcha la máquina del tiempo para hacer entrar al ejército del Thanos del pasado, en el viaje a Morat cuando estaban por volver, sí que ocurrió un inconveniente, del cual Rhodney no fue testigo y es que mientras el volvía, la Nebula que ellos conocían era tomada como prisionera por el Thanos de ese tiempo y la sustituían por la Nebula del pasado la cual era una fiel sirviente de ese Thanos, así que para cuando Bruce chasqueo los dedos y Scott veía que pájaros aparecían y comprobaban que el plan había funcionado, un ataque los sorprendía a todos por la intensidad de este, separándolos entre los escombros.

Habían creído que solo tendrían que juntar las gemas, traer a los demás y listo, pero ahora se daban cuenta, que nuevamente el responsable de lo ocurrido cinco años atrás se encontraba frente a ellos con el único propósito, de volver a realizar su descabellado plan, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior en la que pelearon separados, en esta ocasión, pelearían juntos como siempre debió ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise cambiar quien moría para obtener la gema, quise dejar en este fic a Nat viva y sorry Clint, pero tenías que morir, siento que ella al igual que Tony se merecían más que una muerte, ella que sufrió tanto a lo largo de su vida que fue el pegamento después del chasquido, no me pareció justo que muriera bajo el argumento tonto de “es que ella no tenía familia y Clint si”, así que bueno me importa muy poco, yo quiero para Nat un final feliz y por eso en este fic ella sobrevivió.


	14. THIS IS WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El tema de este capítulo es interpretado por “30 Seconds To Mars”.

_“Sí o no, dentro o fuera, arriba o abajo,_

_Vive o muere, héroe o cobarde, luchar o rendirse_

_La vida humana se compone de opciones_

_Vivir o morir, esa es la elección importante_

_Y no siempre está en nuestras manos”_

Cuando el primer impacto cayo en la sede, el techo colisiono sobre ellos y el piso se abrió bajo sus pies, Scott por instinto se hiso pequeño y el impacto lo mando lejos, Rhodhey, Rocket y Bruce vieron el piso desaparecer bajos sus pies y luego caer, Thor había reaccionado rápido y tomo a Natasha para protegerla, mientras que Steve veía a Tony poner un escudo y tratar de proteger a Sharon que era la que se encontraba cerca de él, cuando vio que parte de la estructura se caía sobre él, uso el escudo para protegerse, sintió que algo volvía a impactar sobre ellos y vio el escudo que Tony puso desvanecerse y después lo vio cubrir con su cuerpo a Sharon mientras él era lanzado lejos de ahí, lo último que vio fue a Tony ponerse sobre Sharon para protegerla y después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Steve recobro la conciencia vio frente a él a Tony el cual llevaba su escudo, le ayudo a ponerse de pie y se lo entrego, junto a ellos se encontraba Sharon, caminaron entre los escombros y lo que alguna vez fueron paredes ahora eran solo destrucción, se acercaron hasta quedar a un lado de Thor y Nat los cuales veían atentamente al frente, vieron que lo que tenía la atención de ambos era Thanos, de alguna forma ese maldito estaba ahí, sentado como si esperara por algo o alguien, Natasha y Sharon buscarían el guante y tratarían de ponerlo a salvo, el resto del equipo se encontraba disperso y ellos le harían frente al culpable de todo ese desastre en el que vivían desde hace cinco años.

El ataque en conjunto comenzó, le hicieron frente a ese maldito monstruo los ataques iban y venían pero el maldito parecía indestructible, Thor lanzo un ataque en combinación del martillo y el stormbreaker, Tony estaba aún lado de Thanos y Steve frente a él, así que vio el momento exacto en el que Thanos tomaba a Tony como escudo haciendo que el ataque de Thor golpeara a Tony dejándolo inconsciente, ver a Tony tirado sin moverse, despertó en Steve su furia, se lanzó a atacar a Thanos, pero ni eso fue suficiente para detenerlo, Thor se encontraba en el piso a punto de recibir el ataque de su propia arma, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo sabía que no dejaría a Thor caer a manos de Thanos, tomo el martillo y en esta ocasión pudo levantarlo, como si el martillo no pesara, lo lanzo contra Thanos y así comenzó su enfrentamiento contra él, si bien logro hacerle daño, no consiguió destruirlo, tirando entre los escombros con la mitad del escudo destruido, con heridas en todo el cuerpo y con el ejército de Thanos frente a él listo para invadir la tierra y acabar con la vida en el planeta, aun con todo en contra Steve se puso de pie, no podía quedarse ahí sin pelear aun si era imposible, debía hacerlo, así que tomando impulso y haciendo a un lado el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo se puso de pie nuevamente, se ajustó el escudo y se preparó para hacerle frente, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Sam “a tu izquierda” le había dicho y ahí un especie de circulo de luz se empezaba a formar, para después ver a parecer a Sam, seguido de T´Challa, su hermana y la gente de Wakanda, más de esos extraños círculos se crearon, apareciendo de ellos, Bucky, Wanda, la gente de Asgard, gente que no conocía pero que venía con Peter el niño por el que Tony había sufrido, para ese momento Thor ya se había recuperado y Tony también recobraba el conocimiento para ver aparecer otra armadura, similar a la de Tony solo que en color azul y plateado, la sorpresa fue ver que quien usaba esa armadura no era otra que Pepper, Natasha y Sharon también se colocaron junto a los demás y finalmente de entre los escombros aparecían Rhodney, Bruce, Rocket y Scott, todos listos para pelear.

Y así comenzó la pelea, como siempre debió ser unidos, luchando en un mismo campo, defendiéndose los unos a los otros, con un mismo objetivo, darle fin a ese maldito que les había arrebatado tanto, Pepper y Tony peleaban juntos en el aire derribando naves, al igual que Rhodney, entendió la razón del porque Tony había decidido pelear al lado de Pepper, desconocía si Pepper habrá estado entrenando durante esos siete años cómo usar la armadura, debió hacerlo porque la forma en la que se movía no era la de una novata, pero aun así, la experiencia de ella en batalla era menor en comparación con la de los demás, por no decir que era nula, así que entendió perfectamente porque el que Tony estuviera con ella, era su amiga y por lo tanto no permitiría que algo malo le pasara, y por la misma razón era que Rhodney peleaba con ellos, protegiéndose entre los tres y destruyendo enemigos, fue también una sorpresa ver aparecer otras armaduras, aquellas que pertenecían a la legión que Tony construyo para proteger a los ciudadanos en enfrentamientos, así como ver aparecer una nueva y mejorada versión de Verónica, todas esas armaduras volando junto con Tony, Pepper y Rhodney destruyendo tanto como podían y Verónica peleando en tierra con los demás

-no me digas que dejaron a Morgan sola en casa y que Happy se metió en Verónica-le escucho decir a Tony

-no Happy está en casa, pero si está manejando a Verónica, solo que desde la distancia, así como lo hiciste tu cuando peleaste contra Killian, no te preocupes, Happy esta con Morgan-le había respondido Pepper

-entonces es el quien envío a las armaduras?-pregunto nuevamente Rhodney

-así es, fue él, necesitaban toda la ayuda no es así?-le dijo Pepper, mientras disparaba a otro de los enemigos-Steve sonrió al escucharlos, ese era el equipo de Tony, sus amigos, su familia, pensó en lo que hubiera sido el enfrentamiento en el aeropuerto de Alemania, de haber estado Pepper enterada de lo que ocurría, y de haber contado con el traje que ahora usaba, muy probablemente el final de ese enfrentamiento hubiera sido otro, le alegraba saber que Tony nunca estuvo solo y que contó con el apoyo y cariño de ellos, volvió su concentración a la pelea, cuando escucho a Peter pedir ayuda, mientras él le lanzaba el martillo para que lo tomara y pudiera salir del ataque, pudo ver a Wanda enfrentar a Thanos y causarle más daño del que ellos le habían hecho, un poco más y seguramente ella podría vencerlo, pero así como él lo supo, también Thanos debió saberlo y ordeno que la nave dispara sobre ellos, aun si eso costaba las muertes de su propio ejército.

La nave estaba sobre ellos, la ventaja era del enemigo, sin embargo cuando vio a Carol acercarse a toda velocidad y atravesar la nave como si esta fuera de papel, sintió que la balanza se inclinaba para el lado de ellos, Thanos había visto el guante y ahora tenerlo en su poder era su objetivo, por un momento pensó que debían sacarlo del campo de batalla, pero Bruce les dijo que no, que debían regresar las gemas a sus respectivos tiempos, fue entonces momento de encontrar la Van y ver si no había sido destruida, por suerte seguía en pie, Scott y Hope se encargarían de hacerla funcionar y Carol de llevar el guante, si bien la tarea no era fácil considerando que debía atravesar el campo de batalla, Carol parecía muy segura de lograrlo, mientras Natasha, Wanda, Pepper, Shuri, Hope, Nebula, Sharon y el resto se encargaban de despejar el camino para que fuera más fácil su tarea.

Nadie conto con que Thanos lanzaría su arma y destruyera la Van y ahora peleara contra Carol para obtener el guante, pelea a la que se unieron Thor, Tony y él, al ver a Carol ser golpeada y lanzada lejos, pero él y Thor sufrieron el mismo destino, quedando solo Tony de pie, el golpe que había recibido lo aturdió por un momento, pero fue suficiente para ver de pronto a Tony con todas las gemas en su poder y después chasquear los dedos, lo siguiente que supo fue que el ejército de Thanos se volvía polvo y él con ellos, habían ganado, pero el costo de esa victoria sería la vida de Tony, un costo demasiado alto, un costo que nunca hubiera querido pagar, aun si con eso se ganaba esa guerra, cuando lo vio recargarse sobre los restos de algunos escombros, solo pudo maldecirse por su ineptitud e incapacidad para poder protegerlo, que le diría a Morgan, ¿que esperaba que Tony volviera?, que iba a ser de su hija sin su otro padre, para ella que él solo era un extraño, como le diría “tu papá murió porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo”.

-Tony respira, tranquilo, vas a estar bien-le decía Pepper, que se encontraba aun lado de él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al igual que Rhodney y Peter

-escucha…- intento hablar Tony

-tranquilo, no hables, no te esfuerces, vas a estar bien-insistió Pepper

-no…hay…tiempo-le dijo apenas Tony y después dirigió la vista a Steve-la cui...la cuidaras ¿verdad?...no vas a dejarla-Steve acorto la distancia y se hinco frente a Tony

-lo hare-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano-no es necesario que lo prometa porque tú vas a estar bien

-men…mentiroso…no…no sabes mentir-le dijo Tony con esfuerzo

-no te miento

-es…está bien…solo escucha…prométeme que le…con…le contaras…como nos conocimos y…y como te hacía reír…

-Tony…

-necesita saber que…que no…que no siempre fuimos…a…así Steve, quiero…quiero que crea en el amor por…porque es lo más importante…pero tú debes demostrárselo…promételo…prométemelo…promete que cuidaras a nuestra Morgan

-lo prometo, te lo prometo Tony, ahora necesito que resistas-le pido Steve-eres fuerte, eres mucho más fuerte que yo- Tony solo hiso el intento de una sonrisa y después ya no hubo nada, los ojos de Tony perdieron la vida que siempre tuvieron se apagaron, Tony había muerto y el amargo sabor de esa victoria, se quedó en todos.

El peor miedo de Steve se había hecho realidad, Tony había muerto, los había dejado, no había conseguido protegerlo y ahora debía decirle a Morgan que Tony no volvería, que no vería nunca más a su papá. El cuerpo de Tony fue llevado a otro lugar para retirarle las gemas y hacer los preparativos para su funeral, Tony había sido claro respecto a sus deseos de ser cremado y siguiendo sus deseos, Pepper preparo todo para cumplir los deseos de su amigo.

Y así con todos reunidos frente a la casa del lago se llevaba a cabo el funeral de Tony, Steve y Pepper junto a Morgan, a quien tuvieron que explicarle lo que ocurría, había llorado hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de Pepper, si bien había abrazado a Steve, fue en Pepper en quien busco consuelo y Steve lo entendió, cuando Morgan se quedó dormida fue Steve quien la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, se quedó ahí velando su sueño durante largo rato, camino en la habitación de Morgan viendo las fotos en las que aparecía Tony con Morgan, algunas otras en las que estaban Pepper, Happy y Rhodney, al ver la habitación de Morgan, pudo ver que todo demostraba amor y cariño, Pepper entro a la habitación y le dijo que descansará que tomara la habitación de Tony para dormir, hizo lo que Pepper le decía y camino a la habitación de Tony, había algunos cuadros que decoraban la habitación, la decoración era distinta a lo que alguna vez fueron los gustos de Tony, la casa entera era lo opuesto a lo que alguna vez le gusto a Tony, toda la casa gritaba hogar y la habitación no fue la excepción, mientras veía, los portarretratos que había, fue interrumpido por Pepper, quien le aviso que ya todo estaba listo para el funeral. Y ahora ahí parados frente al lago veían las cenizas de Tony alejarse. Morgan se encontraba sentada con Happy, los demás hablaban entre ellos y él permanecía mirando el lago sin moverse.

-Steve-le había dicho Natasha

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pepper me pidió que te hablara, dice que tiene algo que mostrarte

-bien voy en seguida-Steve camino al interior de la casa donde ya estaban Rhodney, Pepper-me dijo Nat que querías hablar con migo Pepper

-si Tony dejo indicaciones por si algo le ocurría-le decía Pepper mientras le entregaba un folder

-¿Qué es esto?

-eso son parte de las acciones de Industrias Stark las cuales están a tu nombre, también están las propiedades que ahora son tuyas, incluidas esta casa, hay una cuenta bancaría que Tony dejo para ti y también tu y yo somos los albaceas de la herencia de Morgan y esto son los documentos de la custodia de Morgan, la cual compartiremos ambos-le termino de decir Pepper

-pero… ¿Cómo es que?

-Tony siempre previa todo-le dijo Pepper-esto debes escucharlo

-¿Qué es?

-es una grabación que Friday logro obtener, es de hace cinco años-le dijo Pepper

-bien Friday podrías poner la grabación por favor-dijo Steve

-claro capitán-le respondió Friday,la grabación era aquella que Tony había hecho cuando creyó que se quedaría varado en el espacio

Esta encendido, espero que sí y ojala

Esto que estoy a punto de hacer funcione,

Hola Steve, si encuentras esta grabación

No la subas a redes sociales, no sé ni para que

Te pido esto, sé que no lo harás, primero porque no

Sabrás como hacerlo y segundo porque te gusta

Tu privacidad, pero oye, no permitas que Natasha

O Pepper lo hagan porque es demasiado trágica

Y fatalista y no es algo que deba ser mostrado

Ni siquiera sé si esto funciona, no sé

Siquiera si estas vivo, no lo sé quiero pensar

Que lo estas, necesito creer que lo estas,

Porque un mundo sin ti Steve, no estaría bien

No es posible un mundo así, al menos no

Uno en el que me gustaría existir o haber existido

Ay por favor espero que sí, que estés con vida

Al igual que el resto del equipo, sé que es

Ingenuo creerlo, pero no importa, necesito

Que sigas con vida, hoy es el día

21…no es el 22 no lo sé me es

Difícil concentrarme, sí incluso a mí me

Sorprende no poder pensar con claridad

Estoy un poco desorientado, quizás sea

La falta de sueño y alimento y si no

Fuera por el terror existencial de mirar al

Vacío del espacio diría que me siento un poco

Mejor, que la vista es impresionante

Y que te hace pensar en lo diminuto que somos

Una pequeña mancha en este infinito universo,

Por otro lado la infección ya cedió, sí

Fue un pequeño recuerdo que me dejo

El idiota ese, pero te repito la infección

Ya cedió, gracias a la villana azul

Nebula ese es su nombre te encantaría

Conocerla, ella es muy práctica y capaz, es

Gracias a ella que no estoy solo y que

No la he pasado tan mal en esta nave, las

Celdas de energía se dañaron, pero descubrimos

Como revertir la situación y bueno ganar 48 horas

Más de vuelo de esta nave, pero como todo

En mi vida y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie

Siempre pasa algo y ahora estamos

A la deriva a años luz del sevenleven mas

Cercano ya no hay más opciones se me acabaron

Las ideas Steve ¿puedes creerlo? Me quede

Sin ideas, el oxígeno se acabara mañana temprano

Y fin se acabó, no habrá más Tony Stark

Este será mi final y sé que dije que no

Habría más sorpresas, te prometí no volver

A ponerme en riesgo, ni hacer estupideces

Que provocaran mi muerte, pero creí que

Podría dar una última sorpresa, pero parece

Bueno ya sabes lo que parece, me habría

Gustado despedirme de otra forma, creí que

Tendría otra oportunidad de verte, de arreglar

Todo el desastre que hicimos pero será imposible

No te sientas mal por esto, no es tu culpa, no es la

Culpa de nadie, si quieres llora un par de semanas y

Luego sigue con tu vida, con gran culpa, sé que me recordaras

No tengo que pedírtelo, me habría gustado otro final

Para nuestra historia, o por lo menos otra despedida

Steve hubiera deseado verte una última vez

Y arreglar todo esto, tal vez deba descansar un minuto

Dormir un poco y dejar de pensar en posibilidades

Quiero que sepas que aun ahora te amo y te aseguro

Que cuando me quede dormido será igual a todas

Las noches, no te preocupes, ni angusties, la razón de esto

Es que sepas que no sufrí, que no dolió, estoy bien

Cuando cierre los ojos voy a soñar contigo, porque

Siempre te pienso, lo he hecho toda mi vida, tu siempre

Has sido mi sueño, a pesar de que te fuiste, no he

Dejado de pensarte ni un momento de cada día

Te Amo Steve siempre has sido Tú.

-ahora sabes que Tony siempre te amo y sé que aun cuando tuvieron ese terrible y doloroso mal entendido tú también lo amaste y lo sigues amando-le dijo Pepper

-y aun así no fui capaz de protegerlo

-no fue tu culpa Steve

-haría lo que fuera para traerlo de vuelta

-todos lo haríamos-dijo Rhodney

-así es Steve-Natasha y Sharon que estaban también ahí asintieron, dándole la razón

-y que estarían dispuestos a hacer para traerlo-escucharon que alguien hablaba, ese alguien era Stephen-y si les digo que hay una forma de traerlo

-dinos ¿Cuál? Y lo haremos-le pregunto Natasha

-díganos ¿Cuál es esa forma de la que habla?-le dijo Steve

-puedo usar la gema del tiempo y mandarlos momentos antes de que el chasqueara los dedos, su misión será cambiar ese suceso

-bien hay que hacerlo-respondió Natasha

-esperen sé que suena fácil, pero no es así

-¿y porque no?-le pregunto Steve

-porque estaríamos yendo contra el destino

-explíquese-dijo Bruce, para ese momento en la sala no solo se encontraban Steve, Pepper, Rhodney, varios integrantes del equipo estaban ahí

-cuando tuvimos el enfrentamiento en el espacio, eche una mirada al futuro, para ver nuestras opciones, así pude ver lo que ocurría, solo había un futuro en el que ganábamos y era este, pero había un factor que nos hacía conseguir la victoria

-Tony-dijo Steve

-así es capitán, Stark era ese factor, en los otros futuros que vi, Tony no tomaba las gemas o se encontraba peleando en otro lado, se desvanecía con el resto en el primer chasquido, me asegure que el sobreviviera al chasquido, porque era necesario

-lo dejaste vivir para que muriera, es lo que dices-le dijo Steve

-si lo quiere ver así Capitán pues sí, eso hice, creo en que hay que hacer sacrificios para un bien mayor, usted debería entenderlo, acaso no es eso lo que le enseñaron en el ejército, no se sacrifica la vida de un hombre para salvar no a miles sino a billones de vidas-les dijo Stephen mientras miraba a todos- es por eso que les digo que deberán ir contra el destino, si es que quieren salvarlo

-lo haremos-respondió Steve y el resto asintió

-bien- Stephen comenzó a usar el poder de la gema y un circulo en color verde con extraños símbolos empezó a aparecer-no lo olviden alguien más deberá vencer a Thanos o bien chasquear los dedos, o quitarle las gemas, deben cambiar esos tres sucesos, si lo logran el no habrá muerto- Y así de pronto se vieron nuevamente en el enfrentamiento contra Thanos, Steve y Thor corrieron intentando detenerlo, Carol intento arrebatarle el guante, mientras Natasha, Pepper y Sharon intentaban detenerlo para ayudar a Carol, al igual que Rhodney, pero en el intento Tony se unió a ayudar y Thanos usando lo que quedaba de su arma la uso para atravesar a Tony, aun así Tony le quito el guante y lo lanzo a Carol quien chasqueo los dedos, pero Tony perdía la vida, volvieron a intentarlo, tres veces más pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, Tony moría al ayudar en detener a Thanos o bien obteniendo el guante

-ay que pensar en algo-dijo Natasha cuando se vieron nuevamente en la casa del lago

-seguiremos obteniendo el mismo resultado, si solo nos lanzamos a atacar-dijo Rhodney

-y entonces que hacemos? Tony siempre termina interviniendo y muere-comento Thor

-puedo intentar ser yo quien lo detenga y no quien le quite el guante-propuso Carol

-no, no servirá, aparte de mi tú eres la otra persona con la fuerza de soportar la energía que desprende el guante, si lo detienes tú, ten por seguro que Tony lo tomara y el chasqueara los dedos-les dijo Bruce

-y entonces qué? ¿Nos daremos por vencidos?-cuestiono Pepper

-no, eso no-dijo seguro Steve

-creo que debemos cambiar de participantes-menciono Sharon

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Rhodney

-bueno el dr. Strange dijo cambien los sucesos, vayan contra el destino y salvaran a Tony

-si eso dijo-respondió Steve

-bueno, pues si de eso se trata, no creen que también se refiera a nosotros?

-no te entiendo-dijo Thor

-sí todos los que estamos aquí estábamos cerca cuando ustedes peleaban y Tony tomo el guante ¿verdad?

-sí, Rhodney y yo estábamos volando sobre ustedes, tratando de alejar los ataque por aire, tú y Natasha estaban peleando cerca, tratando de evitar que se acercaran a interferir igual que Bruce

-exacto-le dijo Sharon

-lo que dices es que quizás deban estar aquí aquellos que no estuvieron cerca de la pelea, así estaríamos cambiando el escenario-le dijo Steve

-es una opción y sería diferente-respondió Natasha

-entonces quienes se quedaran y quienes vendrán?-pregunto Carol

-creo que quienes debemos irnos somos nosotras-dijo Natasha refiriéndose a ella y Sharon- también tú Bruce

-y quienes vendrán en su lugar?-pregunto Pepper

-Lang, T´challa, Barnes y trae al niño araña-le dijo Natasha-es fuerte puede ayudar

-bien haremos eso entonces-dijeron los demás, estaban por irse, pero Steve pidió un momento, cuando volvió no lo hizo solo

-ahora si estamos listos, envíenos nuevamente dr.-y así lo hizo Stephen los envío nuevamente.

Una vez se encontraron en el campo de batalla, Scott se encargó de cubrir la zona que cubría Bruce, T´Challa y Bucky de tomar el lugar de Natasha y Sharon, cuando el enfrentamiento con Thanos empezó Peter se encargó de usar sus telarañas tal y como lo hizo en el enfrentamiento en el espacio, logrando detenerlo por un corto tiempo el suficiente para que Carol apareciera para quitarle el guante y mientras tanto Steve y Peter detenían a Thanos para facilitar la tarea de Carol, aun así Thanos logro hacerlos a un lado, lo que le dio el tiempo a Thanos de usar la gema del poder para golpear a Carol, estaba listo para chasquear los dedos y esta vez no había Tony que pudiera impedirlo, ya que la tarea de Thor fue sacar a Tony de la zona del enfrentamiento y asegurarse que estuviera a salvo, así que sin Tony cerca el chasquido se veía algo seguro, pero grande fue la sorpresa de Thanos al verse detenido de toda acción y después ser rodeado por una energía en color rojo, ahí frente a él se encontraba Wanda, la cual comenzó a atacarlo tal y como lo hizo antes, con la diferencia que en esta ocasión no había nave que pudiera salvarlo, Carol se puso de pie, volvió al ataque para quitarle el guante, Wanda termino por desprender el brazo de Thanos, Carol tomo el brazo, retiro el guante y chasqueo los dedos, Thanos y su ejército desapareció frente a ellos, Tony apareció momentos después seguido de Thor

-lo logramos? ¿Vencimos?-dijo sin poder creer lo que ocurría, mientras se quitaba el casco, sin esperar nada Tony se vio siendo prisionero por el abrazo que Steve le daba

-estas aquí, lo logramos

-sí, ganamos-decía Tony

-no, tu estas aquí, lo conseguimos, estas aquí-seguía repitiendo Steve mientras abrazaba a Tony, el resto sonreía al ver la escena, lo habían logrado, habían destruido a Thanos y también habían salvado a Tony, cuando al fin Steve soltó a Tony, fue entonces Pepper quien corrió a abrazarlo, al igual que Rhodney, Nat, Peter y el resto, un muy confundido Tony acepto las muestras de cariño, no entendía el porqué de la efusividad, incluso Barnes le había dado un golpe en el hombre como muestra de camaradería y después le sonrió y no solo fue él, Wanda le había abrazado no es que su relación fuera mala, no lo era, nunca fue tan cercana como con Steve, pero ambos tenían su forma de demostrarse cariño el consintiéndola y comprándole cosas y ella, llevándole café o alguna golosina cuando estaba en la torre esa era su relación y les funciono, después llego la CW y él trato de cuidarla de la única forma en la que se le ocurrió encerrándola en la torre que era su fortaleza, donde nadie podría tocarla, ella no le entendió así y termino huyendo, nunca fueron de abrazos, compartían sonrisas, cuando el hacía comentarios que a ella le parecían graciosos, o cuando ambos se burlaban de Steve, pero nunca hubo abrazos así que fue normal que Tony se sorprendiera al verla a ella correr y abrazarlo, abrazo que claro que correspondió.

Tuvieron que explicarle a Tony lo que había ocurrido y lo que habían tenido que hacer para salvar al universo, derrotar a Thanos y no perderlo a él, después de eso, vino el trabajo de reconstrucción y ayuda a todas las personas que volvieron, porque habría que reintegrarlas a ese nuevo mundo al que volvían, después de todo la vida de los sobrevivientes continuo su curso y ahora los que regresaban de la muerte tendría que reintegrarse a ese nuevo orden, pero antes de todo eso Tony y Steve fueron a casa con Morgan, se lo merecían.

-papi volviste-le dijo Morgan mientras corría a abrazarlo

-hola Maguna estoy de vuelta-le dijo Tony tomándola en brazos y dejando un beso en su cabeza

-y tía Pepper

-tú tía Pepper tuvo que ir a otro lado porque hay asuntos urgentes que resolver- Steve permaneció en silencio viéndolos, hasta que Morgan lo notos y le sonrió

-hola

-hola-le respondió él

-¿vienes de visita?, ¿hoy si te quedaras a comer?-fue la pregunta de Morgan

-no, vengo a quedarme para siempre-le respondió Steve mientras le sonreía y tomaba en brazos a Morgan y después veía a Tony, quien también le sonreía, caminaron al interior de la casa tomados de la mano, con Morgan en los brazos de Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero se entendieran la pelea , siempre las cuestiones de enfrentamientos se complican al explicar, al menos a mí, así que espero haya sido entendible.


	15. AT THE BEGINNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción la interpretan "Richard Marx y Donna Lewis"

**_Cuando te conocí, nunca imagine_ **

**_Cuanto terminarías_ **

**_Significando para mí._ **

Había días en los que Tony se replanteaba seriamente porque no sabía cuándo quedarse callado, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué no se quedaba callado? No, tenía que aceptar todo aquello que parecía un reto ¿Por qué no simplemente era como el resto de la gente? que cuando sabía que no podía o no sabía hacer algo, lo aceptaba y decía “no puedo” pues no él no era así, su maldito gen competitivo y de ser el mejor le decía “tu si puedes” y ahí iba él a afirmar que él podía, maldita sea su verborrea, que también lo metía en estos problemas.

Era por estos dos defectos que ahora la cocina de su casa era todo menos una cocina, moldes tirados, recipientes fuera de su lugar, harina por todos lados, ingredientes de comida en la mesa, esa cocina era zona de guerra, varios libros de cocina para principiantes regados en la barra, su teléfono, la tablet embarrados de comida, era un desastre y en esta ocasión la culpa no era de dummie, la culpa era de él.

-yo y mi gran bocota-decía Tony mientras vertía la quinta mezcla que preparaba en el molde que pondría en el horno

-¡ay por dios! Y este tiradero, ¿Quién entro a robar? O mejor dicho ¿Quién se peleó con los ingrediente y utensilios de cocina?-esa era Pepper

-nadie peleo, estoy cocinando

\- todavía peor, esto es zona de guerra, como es que Steve te dejo acercarte

-eso fue grosero, para que sepas, he estado tomando algunas clases para cocinar y no me va tan mal

-se nota, se nota-le dijo Pepper viendo el tiradero que era la cocina

-aunque lo digas así y ni menciones el desastre que hay aquí

-ah así que eres consciente de esto

-estoy haciendo un pastel, y no es para nada lo mismo que hacer un omellet, pastas, ensaladas u otras cosas de comida-le dijo Tony- aquí hay cantidades, tiempos y formas de mezclar y si omites o te equivocas con algo ya la cagaste

-y supongo que la has cagado mucho

-sí, pero esta es la vencida

-¿Por qué no simplemente comprar el pastel? En años anteriores lo hiciste ¿Por qué ahora lo estás haciendo?-le pregunto Pepper intrigada

-Morgan dijo que era el primer cumpleaños que celebraba con su papá

-insisto pudiste comprar el pastel

-lo iba a hacer, pero Maguna dijo que las mamás de sus amigas hacen sus pasteles-Pepper se le quedo viendo esperando a que continuara, porque ella no entendía

-y entonces volteo a verme y dijo “¿Por qué tu no haces mis pasteles, como las otras mamás?”- lo siguiente que Tony escucho fueron las carcajadas de Pepper

-así que eres la mamá, que gracioso

-no es gracioso

-no, sí es gracioso y no porque seas la mamá sino porque incluso tú hija sabe cuál es tu posición en la relación con Steve eso es lo gracioso-le repitió Pepper

-Steve al igual que tú estallo en risas y le dijo a Morgan que las demás mamás sabían hacer pasteles y yo no

-oh ya veo esto es un reto, bueno pues mientras estas en eso, te aviso que las nuevas disposiciones que diste, para crear el fondo de ayuda para aquellos que se vieron afectados en el primer chasquido ya está funcionando, ya hay gente trabajando en las oficina, May Parker y Laura Barton se está haciendo cargo de eso y Peter está ayudando en recaudar dinero con su imagen de Spider Man,

-bien eso es bueno, me alegra que al menos Laura pueda distraerse un poco

-lo está haciendo bien Tony, tú y Nat lograron hacerla salir de su casa y ocupar su tiempo en otra cosa

-es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer-le dijo Tony, decirle a Laura y a sus hijos que Clint había muerto fue lo más duro que pudieron hacer, tratar de consolarlos fue un verdadero trabajo para Natasha, sin embargo Laura entendió que el sacrificio de Clint no podía ser en vano y en cuanto supo que él estaba trabajando en hacer una fundación que ayudaría a quienes habían muerto, ella se ofreció a ayudar y lo mismo hizo May y Peter.

-también te tengo noticias sobre el otro asunto

-bien qué tal va

-está listo, Bruce, Pym y la princesa Shuri han trabajado mucho, pero está listo

-y será igual, es decir…

-sin problema, todo estará igual-le aseguro Pepper

-bien entonces llámala por favor y…

-ya lo hice, y envié a Happy en el jet para que fuera a recogerla, llegaran en tres horas

-bien entonces ayúdame a limpiar todo este desastre, tenemos el tiempo justo para que el pastel esté listo, anda ayúdame-Pepper vio con horror el tiradero que era la cocina, aun así se puso a ayudarle a Tony a limpiar

-qué hay de Steve no le avisaras?

-le llamo cuando estemos en camino, salió con Barnes y Sam, a pasear con Morgan-el pastel estuvo listo, lo saco del horno y comenzó a decorarlo, una vez terminado, corrió a arreglarse ya que toda la ropa estaba manchada de mezcla de pastel, huevo y harina, una vez listo ambos salieron rumbo a las instalaciones de Industrias Stark, una vez ahí se dirigieron al área de los laboratorios zona a en la que solo él y algunas personas autorizadas tenían acceso, cuando él y Pepper entraron Pym y Banner ya se encontraban ahí, además de tener a la Shuri por video llamada

-gracias a todos por estar aquí-les dijo Tony

-todo está listo ya

-bien solo, esperemos a que Happy llegue con ella- Tony estaba terminando de decir eso cuando Happy entro acompañado de Wanda

-hola-saludo ella- que es eso tan importante por lo que me han hecho venir

-bueno lamento haber tardado tanto, pero necesitamos de horas de trabajo para conseguir esto

-de que hablas?-le dijo Wanda sin entender

-solo espera y veras- le dijo Tony, le dio la señal a Bruce y junto con Pym comenzaron a hacer los preparativos

-esta no es la cosa esa de la doctora?-le pregunto Wanda que hasta ese momento vio el arca de Helen Cho, pero solo recibió una sonrisa de parte de Tony

-está listo-dijo Hank

-feliz navidad adelantada-le dijo Tony-considéralo un regalo de parte de todos los aquí presentes, Wanda seguía sin entender lo que ocurría, hasta que frente a ella se encontraba Visión

-¿Qué? pero ¿Cómo, es qué?

-resulta que pude guardar la suficiente información de Visión antes de que Thanos nos matara-le dijo Shuri- Tony también nos ayudó con información de JARVIS y tuvimos que trabajar todos en conjunto pero lo logramos-le dijo Shuri sonriendo, Wanda camino hasta estar frente a Visión temerosa de que todo fuera solo producto de sus poderes, solo una ilusión creada por ella misma, puso su mano en la cara de Visión y él puso su mano sobre la de Wanda

-hola Wanda, lamento haberte dejado

-eres tú, estas aquí, no es mentira, estas aquí-le dijo ella

-estoy aquí-se abrazaron mientras el resto los miraba con alegría, Wanda se separó de Visión y camino hasta Tony, sin que lo esperara lo abrazo

-gracias, muchas gracias

-bueno no fue solo trabajo mío todos ayudaron-le dijo Tony abrazándola

-pero sé que fue tu idea, gracias, gracias

-voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto de los abrazos-le dijo Tony sonriendo cuando se separaron

-gracias a todos- Visión se unió a los agradecimientos de Wanda, tal y como ella lo dijo sí bien no había sido solo trabajo de Tony, si había sido él el de la idea, tuvo que pedir ayuda de Shuri quien había trabajado en guardar la memoria de Visión, llamar a Helen para pedir el arca, pedirle a Pym ayuda para crear el cuerpo.

Cuando salían del laboratorio Steve se encontraba ahí

-veo que funciono-le dijo Steve

-acaso lo dudaste?

-no

-y Morgan?-le pregunto Tony

-llenando de preguntas a Bucky y Sam en la cafetería- Tony sonrió al imaginar el montón de preguntas que Morgan estaría haciéndoles, justo en ese momento vio a Bucky llegar con Morgan

-entonces si te enfrentas a un enemigo con un iman pierdes ¿verdad?-le decía Morgan a Bucky

-no

-si, si pierde-le dijo Sam

-y ¿Cómo le haces cuando te bañas? ¿Te tienes que poner una bolsa de plástico en el brazo? ¿Cómo cuando tienes un yeso?

-¿Qué?

-sí Barnes cuéntanos

-callate, mira ahí están tus papás- le dijo Bucky mientras señalaba a donde estaban Tony y Steve, así que Morgan corrió a donde estaban ellos

-ya nos vamos a ir?-le pregunto Morgan a Tony

-no todavía no, tú tía Pepper quiere que revise algunas cosas

-bueno entonces te esperaremos en la cafetería

-¿si yo creo que no? Pepper me pidió que también te lleve para algo-le dijo Tony a Steve

-bueno entonces iremos a ver qué es lo que Pepper necesita, mientras te quedas con Bucky y Sam-le dijo Steve, les hizo una señal a sus amigos para que se acercaran, ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban y ahí Steve les pidió que cuidaron un rato a Morgan ya que él y Tony tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes

Así fue como Sam y Bucky terminaron de niñeras en la cafetería, mientras Morgan seguía con sus mil preguntas y Sam no paraba de reí, en la cafetería Natasha y Sharon que habían ido para hablar con Pepper respecto a un tema de los acuerdos se unieron a la mesa en la que estaban

-pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí?-dijo Nat antes de sentarse- ¿no sabía que ahora fueran niñeras? ¿Tan mal esta su situación económica que ahora tienen que cuidar niños?

-solo le hacemos un favor a Steve- se defendió Sam

-pero también es por el dinero de Stark- acepto Bucky, estuvieron varios minutos conversando, sobre las misiones que estaban haciendo, los nuevos cambios que estaban haciendo en la nueva SHIELD

-oye a todo esto, no se supone que tú y T´Challa están juntos?-le dijo Sharon

-no porque lo estaríamos

-no lo sé quizás porque viviste en Wakanda, te dio un brazo nuevo

-y no olvidemos la casa que te dio-dijo Sam

-no era una casa era una cabaña-se defendió Bucky- y además él es un rey

-¿y? si tú le gustas y el a ti que importa-le dijo Nat

-él no me gusta

-claro ¿Por qué ahora sales con alguien más?-le dijo Sharon señalando a Sam

-oigan y quien va a arriba?-pregunto con una sonrisa Nat

-¿Qué te importa?¿porque preguntas eso? ¿Por qué no le preguntas eso a Steve?

-porque eso no es difícil de saber, solo basta con ver a Tony a veces cuando camina, para saber que en el s…-Nat se vio interrumpida porque en ese momento Morgan llego con una bolsa de papas y refresco

-ya volví-les dijo Morgan

-bien entonces siéntate en la mesa de allá

-déjala que se siente aquí-le dijo Sharon

-no-le respondió Bucky

-porque no?- volvió a preguntar Nat

-porque estamos hablando de S.E.X.O- deletreo Bucky

-tengo seis, soy la más lista de mi clase y tu acabas de deletrear SEXO-les dijo Morgan

-es buena-sonrió Sharon

-shhhh… no digas eso, sino tu papá va a matarnos-le pidió Bucky

-¿y yo que gano?-le dijo Morgan

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que gano?, pues que no te regañen

-¿y a mí porque? tu eres el que hablaba de sexo

-deja de decir eso-le volvió a decir Bucky, mientras sus amigos no podían evitar verlo con diversión, en ese momento vio a Tony y Steve entrar a la cafetería seguramente buscándolos para llevarse a Morgan

-bien-le respondió Bucky-te dejare que le pongas stikers a mi brazo

-y también imanes?-le dijo Morgan

-bien también imanes-Morgan sonrió, después se bajó de la silla y corrió hacía Steve y Tony, Steve se acercó a sus amigos y les dio las gracias por cuidar de Morgan. Se despidieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer antes de que comenzaran con la celebración del cumpleaños de Morgan, el cual tal y como Morgan quería tendría más invitados, contando con Bucky, Sam, Nat, Sharon, Peter.

La celebración del cumpleaños de Morgan se llevó a cabo en el exterior de la propiedad, Steve y Tony habían trabajado en encargarse de la decoración y gracias a la ayuda de Pepper, Happy y Peter todo había estado listo, los invitados fueron llegando y poco a poco la celebración fue tomando forma, Morgan lucía feliz con la fiesta, por un momento Steve y Tony habían considerado hacer la fiesta en otro lado o bien en el interior de la casa, esto debido al clima, se encontraban en diciembre así que el tema frío era algo que los hacía dudar de hacerla en el exterior, por suerte todo parecía ir bien, finalmente llego el esperado momento del pastel, que para sorpresa de todos, Tony incluido el pastel estaba bien, tenía buen sabor y no estaba duro, la celebración continuo, entre risas, mientras todos disfrutaban de ese momento de paz fuera de las líneas de fuego.

La vida de todos había tenido cambios significativos después de vencer a Thanos y de evitar que Tony muriera, nuevos héroes se habían unido, aliados que nunca imaginaron tener llegaron, fueron meses de trabajo arduo, aun ahora seguían trabajando en la recuperación, no fue solo el decir “si bravo ganamos, trajimos a los que murieron” no fue así, esa gente se había ido por cinco años, cinco años en el que los que sobrevivieron tuvieron que seguir con sus vidas, puestos de trabajo fueron ocupados por otros, gente que perdió a sus parejas, siguieron adelante y encontraron consuelo y amor en alguien más y ahora con el regreso de esa gente había que trabajar en qué harían con ellos, no era solo la ayuda económica, los trabajos, los hogares, era también ayudarlos a entender su nueva situación, el trabajo fue mucho, las agencias tuvieron que trabajar en conjunto para lograr una estabilidad y luego estaban ellos, los vengadores y aquellos nuevos héroes que se habían unido en la pelea contra Thanos, la reconstrucción de la sede comenzó y finalmente el anuncio de Steve y Tony, colgaban su traje y escudo, sí bien Tony seguía ayudando a financiarlos y también con sus inventos, su participación en misiones se terminó, Steve, ayudaba como asesor en misiones, pero no quiso volver a ponerse el traje y usar el escudo para pelear, la razón de ambos, tenían a una hija pequeña que cuidar y deseaban disfrutar cada momento de lo que ahora era su familia, todos lo entendieron, eso no significaba que no se les extrañara, pero ambos lo merecían.

Fue por esa razón que Steve entrego su escudo al nuevo protector y ese era Sam, ahora sobre él estaba el peso de ser el capitán América, en cuanto a Tony dijo que no había ni existía otro IronMan, pero había alguien que sabía sería un digno sucesor, no por ser el nuevo IronMan sino por ser la mejor versión de él, un héroe de buen corazón, preocupado por proteger a los débiles, con una inteligencia brillante digna de admirar, el nombre de ese héroe Peter Parker mejor conocido como Spiderman, si bien aún era joven y por lo tanto cometía errores propios de su edad, su fuerza, valor, honestidad e inteligencia con el tiempo lo convertirían en un gran héroe, por ese motivo el encargado de entrenarlo, era Steve, Peter tenía el honor de tener de instructor personal a Steve Rogers, “el primer vengador” y además de contar con la asesoría de Tony Stark “el Davinci de su tiempo” aun si él seguía insistiendo que no dibujaba.

Mirando un poco hacía atrás la vida de ellos había cambiado mucho, sí bien Tony había cambiado su estilo de vida, desde hacía cinco años, para nada se comparaba con su situación actual, en esos cinco años, vivió alejado no solo de los reflectores, sino de todos, se escondió por miedo a perder lo que le quedaba y aunque fue feliz por tener a Morgan, Pepper, Happy y Rhodney, siempre estuvo una sombra de tristeza, la cual era todos los que habían muerto, en la actualidad, su situación era muy diferente, estaba viviendo aquello que siempre quiso, una vida normal, tenía una familia, una hija y su relación con Steve estaba bien, por fin eran una pareja, fuera de mentiras, alejada del que dirán, sin importarles lo que pudieran pensar los demás, simplemente importaban ellos y nada más

Para Steve el encontrarse teniendo una familia, una casa, una alpaca de mascota, además, de un perro y un gato, era todo un sueño, bueno ni siquiera en sus sueños se imaginó una situación así, cuando era solo un joven enfermizo alejado de la vida de la milicia y más alejado aun del nombre capitán América, siempre quiso formar una familia, encontrar a alguien que lo amara y a quien el amara, alguien con quien tendría hijos, un hogar cálido donde verían crecer a sus hijos, eso habían sido sus sueño, los cuales vio desaparecer, primero por su apariencia y el nulo interés que mostraban en él, segundo la guerra y después vino su cambio, dejo de ser Steve Rogers para convertirse en el símbolo de una nación, creyó encontrar el amor en Peggy, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo, podía decir con toda seguridad, que más que amor, lo que sintió por Peggy, fue cariño, y no amor de pareja, o bueno si pero fue un amor que rayo más en lo platónico, no tuvieron tiempo de conocerse, de convivir, al día de hoy guardaba de ella el mejor de los recuerdos, como una de las pocas personas que sin conocerlo, creyeron en él y lo aceptaron, viendo en él más que solo lo que mostraba su apariencia, siempre tendría en un lugar especial a Margaret Carter, pero del amor romántico de pareja que llego a sentir ya no había nada.

Así que ahora ambos viendo a su hija dormir agotada, después de la celebración, solo podía sonreír y agradecer lo que tenían.

-se divirtió bastante

-ya lo creo que si-le respondió Tony

-y el pastel estuvo bien

-dudabas de que lo lograra?-le cuestiono Tony a Steve

-si te soy honesto pensé que no saldría bien, Tony estaba a punto de reclamar pero Steve se adelantó a sus reclamos-pero también sabía que sí habías aceptado el reto lo conseguirías

-bien salvada, pero si te soy honesto estuve a nada de comprarlo-cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Morgan y caminaron a su habitación

-Wanda se veía feliz-le comento Steve

-sí, valió la pena el tiempo que todos invertimos por verla feliz y también por tener a Visión de vuelta con nosotros

-sí, sentí que terminaría perdiéndose en su dolor, después de saber que Clint murió, al menos ahora ya no está sola, aunque sus poderes es algo que aún me preocupa, sé que debemos dejarla disfrutar, de este momento pero aún no tiene control absoluto de ellos-le decía Steve

-pero mira nada más, jamás creí escucharte decir eso respecto a Wanda-le dijo Tony mientras se paraba frente a Steve, el cual estaba sentado en la cama

-bueno lo cierto es que tú y los demás tenían razón ella no es una niña y también tenían razón con respecto a sus poderes, así que me preocupa eso

-bien deja de preocuparte, encontramos una solución a eso

-¿así?-le pregunto Steve

-bueno en realidad la solución la encontraron Sharon y Natasha-le dijo Tony- pues propusieron que ya que Wanda aún no tiene control de sus poderes y es evidente que necesita de un guía y también es evidente que ninguno de nosotros podemos darle esa guía a diferencia de con Peter, ellas propusieron que el encargado fuera Strange

-y el que dice

-acepto, dijo que estaba bien, que él se encargaría de enseñarla a usar sus poderes correctamente, Nat hablara con ella en unos días para decirle que tendrá que tomar clases con Strange-comento Tony-ella va a estar bien, ya lo veras

-lo sé, es lo mejor- Steve coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de Tony, mientras Tony colocaba su brazos en los hombros de Steve- hoy no tuvimos mucho tiempo para nosotros ¿verdad?

-¿qué me esta insinuando señor Rogers?- le dijo Tony con ese tono coqueto que solía usar cuando solo estaban ellos dos a solas

-no se lo estoy insinuando señor Stark se lo estoy diciendo- le dijo Steve cuyas manos para ese momento ya no estaban en la cintura de Tony, se habían movido hacía arriba, así que jalo a Tony para juntar sus bocas en un beso, beso al que Tony no opuso resistencia y tampoco a la invitación de Steve, y sin pensarlo más se sentó sobre las piernas de Steve quedando a horcajadas, el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, mientras Steve metía sus manos debajo de la playera de Tony y comenzaba a acariciarlo se despegaron del beso y Tony se quitó la playera, para después ayudar a Steve a quitarse su playera y volver a besarse, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, fue poco el tiempo que estuvieron así, el resto de la ropa termino regada en el suelo, con Steve entre las piernas de Tony, penetrándolo, primero lentamente y después más fuerza, los gemidos de Tony fueron en aumento, eran en esos momentos los que agradecían que el sistema de Tony insonorizara su habitación para evitar que Morgan los escuchara, bastaron un par de estocadas para que Tony se corriera y poco después Steve, volvieron a besarse con calma, disfrutando del post orgasmo, Steve salió del interior de Tony y se acostó a un lado de él, se abrazaron y así el sueño los atrapo.

A la maña siguiente Tony despertó después de Steve el cual ya estaba abajo con Morgan preparando el desayuno, comieron los tres juntos, en calma, al medio día recibieron la visita de Bucky, Sam y Peter, los cuales terminaron siendo arrastrados por Morgan para jugar con ella, desde el porche Tony miraba a su hija jugar feliz, entre la nieve que había caído la noche anterior, Steve se unió a él entregándole una taza de café y ambos observaron a su hija y amigos jugar sin preocupaciones

-alguna vez creíste que esto sería posible?-le pregunto Tony a Steve

-sí-le respondió Steve

-mentiroso

-¿Por qué soy mentiroso?

-¿Cómo por qué? No creo que en el pasado te imaginaras teniendo una hija con un hombre y además que ese hombre fuera el hijo de Howard Stark, al cual conocerías muchos años en el futuro, por eso eres mentiroso

-okay puede que cuando era solo un chico de Brocklin pobre y enfermizo, que solo vivía con su madre y que solo tenía un amigo, no pensé que esto fuera posible, bueno la simple idea de una familia con alguien no fue algo que pensé ocurriría

-ves

-pero déjame terminar, después si soñé y pensé en que terminaríamos así

-sigues mintiendo Rogers, ni siquiera te caía bien cuando me conociste

-bueno en ese caso yo tampoco te agradaba-le dijo Steve

-bien tienes razón, no tuvimos el mejor inicio, pero te culpo a ti

-a mí y ¿a mí por qué?

-porque llegaste con tu pose de héroe patriótico dando órdenes y creyéndote más que los demás-le dijo Tony

-yo llegue creyéndome más que los demás? En eso te equivocas, tú fuiste el que llego con toda esa entrada con música en medio de un enfrentamiento

-era para impresionarte-se defendió Tony

-y sí que me impresionaste

-¿Qué en serio?

-claro, había leído los reportes de ti que Fury me dio, pero cuando llegaste ahí en medio de la pelea con Loki, con esa música de fondo, usando la armadura, fue impresionante, en serio me asombro y luego en el elicarrier, volviste a hacer tu típica entrada con Coulson, hablando sobre una cita y una escapada a no sé dónde, que tú lo llevarías, debo decir que pensé que tú y Coulson tenían algo

-¡¿Qué!? Yo y Coulson que cosa más fea

-aunque debo aceptar que al principio no me caíste tan bien

-lo sabía-le dijo Tony

-pero en aquel momento tu y yo éramos dos desconocidos que jamás imaginábamos todo lo que pasaríamos y compartiríamos, jamás pensamos que terminaríamos completa y totalmente enamorados el uno del otro y míranos ahora

-con una hija-le dijo Tony

-así es, si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a conocerte y como es que terminaría todo no lo hubiera creído

-claro porque soy un desastre

-quieres dejarme terminar

-bien adelante continua-le dijo Tony

-lo que hiciste conmigo fue inesperado, cuando perdí la fe, tu estuviste ahí para regresármela- en ese momento Tony se vio distraído por Morgan que grito ya que al parecer había llegado alguien, cuando giro nuevamente hacía Steve, vio que Steve tenía frente a él un anillo- pensé en arrodillarme pero sé que eso es demasiado cursi para ti-le dijo Steve sonriendo-ya somos una familia y sé que no necesitamos de documentos ni nada para serlo, pero Tony quiero casarme contigo, quiero envejecer contigo, quiero morir de viejo en tus brazos, quiero una vida contigo y no es que ya no la tengamos, la tenemos pero aun así quiero gritarle al mundo que tú eres mío tanto como yo soy tuyo, así que Tony, quieres casarte conmigo

-sí, claro que sí Steve-le dijo Tony para después besarlo, mientras sus amigos aplaudían

-eso ha sido simplemente lo más dulce y romántico que he visto-dijo Pepper, la cual había llegado, junto a Nat, Happy, Rhodney, Bruce y Sharon

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Nat

-al fin alguien lo atrapo-dijo Rhodney, sus amigos habían ayudado a Steve a escoger el anillo para la propuesta de matrimonio y sabían que ese sería el día en el que Steve le propondría matrimonio, por eso se habían reunido ahí, para celebrar la unión de dos personas a las cuales querían y que merecían estar juntos.

Cuando Steve y Tony se conocieron no se agradaron, ni siquiera querían trabajar juntos, tuvieron que pasar por muchas situaciones, compartir problemas, pelearse, separarse, intentar odiarse, volver a verse, separarse nuevamente y finalmente perdonarse y no dejarse ir nunca más, ahora viendo lo que había sido su vida en esos diez años juntos, podían ver que cada paso dado los llevo a estar juntos y esta vez para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise darle el cierra a la historia con un capitulo que podría decirse muy cotidiano, muy normal, porque finalmente eso es la vida que Steve y Tony han buscado y que ahora tienen, otra cosa por comentar siguió siendo terrible con las escenas de sexo, yo trato y trato mucho de mejorar en eso, pero no soy la mejor en ello y bueno en este capítulo final, la escena no es la más hot ni nada, pero bueno la lucha le hice.


End file.
